


The Queen of Bottoming

by PDWriter72



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Feet worshipping, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rimming, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDWriter72/pseuds/PDWriter72
Summary: Charlotte Flair is the Queen of Bottoming, the biggest and most successful Anal slut in the history of the women's division.
Relationships: AJ Lee/Charlotte/Paige, AJ Lee/Paige | Britani Knight, Alexa Bliss/Bayley/Emma, Alicia Fox/Brie Bella/Nikki Bella, Bayley | Davina Rose/Alexa Bliss, Bayley | Davina Rose/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Brie Bella/Nikki Bella, Charlotte Flair/Emma | Tenille Dashwood, Charlotte Flair/Summer Rae, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Naomi Knight, Dana Brooke/Charlotte, Dana Brooke/Emma, Naomi Knight/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Comments: 33
Kudos: 46





	1. The Defining Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Flair underestimates her three challengers, and it ends up costing her everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally nearly completed this chapter, but I forgot/didn't realize that this site deletes drafts after a month so I finally got the time and desire to write out this first part of the chapter. This was just a build up for the next chapter where the smut actually happens, when that chapter will come out is unknown because of life stuff, but I wanted to get this first chapter out so that if I do get back to it, it won't be deleted like last time.

**February 11th 2015 NXT Takeover: Arrival**

Charlotte arrives at Full Sail University where she will be competing in one of the biggest matches of her early career in this building with HUGE implications, she will be defending her NXT Women's title along with her title as The Alpha of the locker room against three delusional bottoms who thinks they are worthy of calling themselves Alpha. The annoying Ireland born Becky Lynch that she has to gag every time she fucks her ass because she can't deal with her irritating voice and insults while she's fucking her ass, The self-proclaimed 'Boss' of NXT Sasha Banks someone who just two months ago was bouncing on Charlotte's girlcock and cumming from having her ass fucked in every position after she failed to defeat her at NXT Takeover: REvolution, then there's freaking BAYLEY of all people vying for the top spot as Alpha when Bayley's first words to Charlotte were practically _'Hi! I'm Bayley please fuck my ass!'_ Charlotte shakes her head in disgust at the gall of these three women for even thinking that they have a chance tonight to take her title, her spot as the Alpha and her Anal Cherry, she's The Queen of this division and once she gets called up to the main roster she's going to put The Bella Twins, the so called "Alpha's" of the main roster in her place and then there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that Charlotte Flair is The Queen Alpha and nobody can touch her.. 

Charlotte starts thinking about all the ways she's going to fuck those three insolent little bottoms after she retains her title tonight when just a few feet in front of her is one of her opponents distracted with her phone to notice Charlotte slowly sneaking behind her, a devilish grin crossing her face as she looks at the magenta haired, admiring her beautiful ass and delicious thighs as the black dress she's wearing reveals a lot to the eye and to the presuming eye of Charlotte Flair. When Charlotte is close enough to Sasha, she slaps Sasha's ass as hard as she can causing a cute little gasp to escape Sasha's lips, Sasha hurriedly looks behind her and when she sees who just slapped her ass a snarl crossed her face. _"Don't you ever fucking do that again!"_ Sasha says, getting into Charlotte's smirking face. _"Oh, I'm soooo sorry Sasha it's just that I can't help myself when I see a spankable ass I just HAVE to slap it."_ Charlotte says, smirking into her sneering and much smaller rival's face. When Charlotte tries to reach for Sasha's ass to grabs it, but Sasha grabs her wrists before she can squeeze her beautiful ass. _"You'll pay for that, when I beat you tonight I WILL slap your ass red."_ Sasha says, causing Charlotte to laugh hysterically. 

_"Oh really, you said that to me three months ago before our match in December and how'd that work out for ya, Sasha?"_ Charlotte asks, raising an eyebrow. Sasha backs away, blushing slightly as she remembers the night where Charlotte ALMOST broke her with her admittedly skillful buttfucking, the powerful orgasm after orgasm that made her feel like she died and gone to heaven... _"Th-that won't happen tonight, tonight I finally take your title as the champion of this division and as the Alpha, and I will do what you couldn't do to me and that's fuck you until you break and become my Anal loving bitch."_ Sasha says as Charlotte finally regains after laughing at Sasha's previous comment, Charlotte lets out a sigh of contentment. _"I really love how delusional you are Sasha, you think you're better than Bayley and Becky when in reality you're no different than they are and after tonight... You'll realize you're place in this company, all three of you will."_ Charlotte says, before she bumps shoulders with Sasha as she walks past her so she can enter the building to prepare for her match tonight. 

* * *

When Charlotte enters the locker room to change, she's welcomed by her least favorite person in the company _"Are you ready to get your ass fucked after I beat you for that title."_ Becky Lynch says confidently, causing Charlotte to roll her eyes before she turns to see the Irish beauty with her beautiful perky tits exposed as she is changing into her wrestling gear for tonight's match. Charlotte licks her lips at the sight, she hates Becky with a passion, but she'd by lying if she didn't admit that Becky has a sexy body, now if only her annoying personality and grating voice could change. _"You'll be too busy riding my cock as I slap those tits of yours."_ Charlotte quickly replies, replaying the last time she fucked Becky and how much she loved hearing Becky's moan from getting her tits slapped and squeezed as she bounced up and down on her 8 inch Strap-on. _"Ain't happening ever again, after tonight you will no longer be champion and an Anal virgin because even if I don't win tonight I will make damn sure that you don't chicken your way out of bending over and taking it like the whore you are."_ Becky says, a scowl painted on her face as Charlotte let's out a sigh of exasperation at having to deal with two delusional bottoms in a row who think they can beat her and take her Anal Cherry. 

Charlotte walks towards a part of the locker room, and the moment she lets her bag drop to the floor she is pushed face first into the locker room and someone nervously graphs her ass. _"What the fuck?!"_ Charlotte asks in shock at the sudden action, _"I-I'm going to fuck your ass."_ A nervous squeak escapes her third challenger makes her appearance known, Bayley. _"What the hell are you doing?!"_ Charlotte says, angrily pushing herself off the wall and shoving Bayley away from her. _"Who the hell do you think you are?!"_ Charlotte says, getting into Bayley's face who is trying her best to keep a strong facial expression as The Queen glares at her. _"I'm the one who's going to take this title, and fuck your ass."_ Bayley says, straightening her back and putting some base into her voice as she finds a new courage inside herself to step up to someone of Charlotte's caliber. Charlotte growls, and she has to use every fiber in her being to stop herself from bending Bayley over and spanking her ass for her action against her just a few seconds ago. _"I'm getting real tired of you delusional bitches thinking that you have a chance at taking my throne, when I win tonight I'm going to punish and put all three of you in your place!"_ Charlotte says angrily as she storms out of the locker room to try and get the anger out of her before her match tonight because anger makes you do stupid things and she can't risk doing stupid things if she wants to remain on top of the division and keep her Anal Cherry intact.

* * *

Charlotte's property make their entrances first, waiting for their Queen's music to play and to grace them with their presence before she pummels them into submission in that squared-circle, and when her music finally hits all three of them straighten their backs and stare intently at the fastest rising top in the history of this company, a skilled buttfucker, and someone everyone wants to put in her place walk down to the ring with the smuggest look on her face as she slowly walks up the steel steps, never taking her eyes off her favorite delusional bottom-Sasha Banks, she loves to fuck Sasha because she just loves fucking delusional tops, but tonight is the night she finally TRIES to break Sasha and make her The Queen's Bitch along with the Irish bimbo and Big Booty bimbo will finally know true Anal pleasure, the thoughts are just making Charlotte wet with desire as she's so deep in thought that she doesn't really hear the announcer announce all of them before the match truly begins

When the bell rings, Sasha predictably goes after Charlotte and the two women brawl outside leaving Bayley and Becky to fight inside the ring... The match is intense and hard hitting as all four women are giving it their all to prove why they're the best thing going, that they deserve the right to call themselves The Alpha of this division. Becky & Sasha have taken themselves out with a double clothesline on the outside, leaving Bayley and Charlotte in the ring. Charlotte takes a deep breath, content with the fact that she's alone with the weakest threat to her title as Alpha. She looks over at the Latino superstar, using the ropes in the corner to help herself get to her feet as she's exhausted from one of the most physically exhausting matches she's ever had. Charlotte grins, thinking that it's the perfect chance to pounce on her weakened prey, but Bayley moves out of the way and Charlotte collides with the turnbuckle as Bayley gets a second wind and starts stomping a mudhole into her before she runs across the ring and shoulder charges her damn near knocking the wind out of Charlotte's sails, Bayley delivers a few forearms to the face that threatens to knock The Queen of NXT out before she leans down to lift Charlotte up to the top rope, Charlotte starts to panic as she feels that she's about to lose to BAYLEY of all people, that Bayley could be the first woman to ever fuck her in the ass, a thought that disgustingly excites her. 

Charlotte tries to fight Bayley off, but one direct forearm to the face causes the fight to leave the Blonde Amazon as Bayley climbs to the top rope and she hits a top rope Hurricanrana that sends Charlotte crashing down to the matt, knocking out all of the air in her lungs _'This is it, this is how it all ends.'_ Charlotte is able to think to herself while gasping for the air that has left her, but in the corner of her eye she catches Sasha throwing Bayley shoulder first into the turnpost while Charlotte was rolling to her stomach-a fatal flaw that Sasha immediately capitalizes on when she locks Charlotte into the Bank Statement. Charlotte screams in pain as Sasha wrenches the submission hold, threatening to break the second Generation wrestler in half as she fights the urge to give Sasha the satisfaction that she tapped her out, that she made the ever prideful Charlotte Flair submit. 

All of a sudden, Sasha let's go of the painful submission hold much to the confusion of Charlotte, but she immediately realizes what she's doing when Sasha rolls her into a pinning predicament and the ref starts counting, 1... Charlotte can't kick out, she's in too much pain, 2... She's going to lose her championship! ... 3! the referee counts the three count, the match is over and Charlotte's Anal virginity is about to end. Sasha let's go of the move, rolling out of the way, crying as she is handed the NXT Women's Championship. Charlotte crawls to the corner, horrified at the future that awaits her, Sasha stands in front of her, standing over here with THE most smuggest look on her face as she raises the NXT Women's title-HER title above her head and mouths _"I own you bitch."_ Charlotte lowers her head in shame as Sasha backs away from her and leaves the ring, no doubt to prepare for the moment that Charlotte walks back to the locker room where she's bound by the sacred law of the Locker Room to obey her Alpha and give her what she wants. Charlotte takes a deep breath, she won't allow herself to cry or to let Sasha break her. She stands up, she sees the dejected looks on Becky and Bayley's face as they look up the ramp before they start moving to where they're meant to be. 

Charlotte clenches her fists in anger, how did this go so wrong? she asks herself as she stares at Bayley, it's Bayley's fault that she's going to get her Anal Cherry taken away from her, it's Bayley's fault that she lost her NXT Women's Championship and Charlotte is going to make her pay for it when this night is over, when she recaptures her NXT Women's Championship and title as Alpha. Charlotte leaves the ring, a bitter look on her face as she slowly makes her way up the ramp trying to delay the inevitable, trying to come up with a way to escape her first ever Ass fucking and then she quickly realizes that if she runs or tries to find a way out of Sasha fucking her ass, that would mean Sasha won. That she was so afraid of one little ass-fucking that she couldn't face Sasha ever again, no... That won't happen, Charlotte is an extremely prideful woman, she will take whatever Sasha gives to her and then give it right back to her and show her what a REAL top is, she'll mock Sasha for her inferior buttfucking skill, she'll never break because she's still the best, she'll take this Ass fucking and quickly put Sasha back into her place and this whole night will be a distant memory when Charlotte proves why she's the future Queen of Them All. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might just take place between February 2015 to August 2015 with Charlotte's last night in NXT, or after/if I get done with that story arc it'll just be one shots of Charlotte getting fucked by certain women in the company.


	2. The First Crack in the Crown

Charlotte slowly opens the locker room for the women, first seeing Bayley & Becky standing next to each other as they stare at the newly crowned NXT Women's Champion in all of her glory wearing nothing but the NXT Women's title over her shoulder as she stares smugly at her two previous conquests, her grin gets even bigger when her newest conquest pushes herself in between Bayley and Becky, pushing them away from her, Becky quickly swats her hand away _"Don't fucking touch me again."_ Becky barks at Charlotte, getting into her face. Charlotte is paying Becky no attention as she's staring daggers into Sasha's face, disgusted at the gall of Sasha to have HER title on her nude body, it's something that Charlotte would NEVER do because it demeans the title and it's unfortunately something she's heard that her father used to do when he was champion during idle chats where her father would brag about his sexual conquests to the young men in the locker room, embarrassing his daughter to no end with how little shame he has. 

_"Have you no shame, take MY title off of your naked body and show some respect you delusional bottom!"_ Charlotte says, trying to maintain her composure to the best of her ability, causing Sasha to chuckle before her face suddenly turns serious. _"This isn't YOUR title anymore, it never will be so long as I'm champion and as of right now I OWN the NXT Women's division... And I own you three bitches right now."_ Sasha says, placing the title onto the bench, a statement that causes all three women to tense up as they wait for the first order of the night for their temporary Alpha, especially Charlotte because she's never submitted to anyone unlike the two Anal loving bitches she's stuck between right now. _"Now, I want you three to take your clothes off and show me your fuckable bodies."_ Sasha orders, licking her lips as she leans back to enjoy the show. 

All three women take their time to slowly remove their wrestling attire, one shocking thing about this is how slowly and hesitantly Bayley is at taking off her clothes, usually she quickly discards them as quickly as possible and gets on all four so she can get the Anal fucking that she craves every single day, multiple times a day that it's something that all three women take notes of. Was Bayley REALLY trying to become the Alpha of NXT and become a top, how adorable and delusional of a World Class Bottom, Sasha will take great pride in reminding her of her place when she finally decides to fuck her, but for right now Sasha is just admiring the nude bodies of the three women she plans on fucking tonight and every night for that matter. Sasha looks Charlotte up and down, causing an uncomfortable feeling of dread to feel for the first time in her career, she's really going to get fucked in the ass like she's some useless butt slut like Becky. 

_"Charlotte, get on your hands and knees... NOW!"_ Sasha orders, a devilish grin on her face as she looks at the ever prideful and smug Charlotte Flair clench her fists in anger and mutter underneath her breath as she slowly falls to her hands and knees, an action that causes Becky to laugh. _"Right where you belong, on your hands and knees like the bitch you are. Hey Sasha, why don't we double stuff this uppity bitch and truly break her."_ Becky says, hoping that she can avoid getting butt fucked in front of her mortal enemy Charlotte and the worlds biggest butt slut Bayley so they don't see her face or hear her moan when a dildo penetrates her asshole. Charlotte's eyes open wide in shock and her heart skips a beat, shit! she didn't even think about the possibility of her poor virgin asshole getting double stuffed. Sasha grins wickedly at the fear on Charlotte's face, maybe one day she'll double stuff Charlotte's asshole, but for now she doesn't want anyone to fuck Charlotte's ass until Charlotte begs to get doubled stuffed. 

_"No, it's too soon for that right now. Besides, you don't deserve to wear a strap-on Becky. You're just another piece of meat that I'm going to use and fuck."_ Sasha says, Becky lowers her head cursing underneath her breath, she was really hoping that would work and now she will have to get her ass fucked, a thought that causes her used butthole to quiver in anticipation and her pussy to get a little more wetter. _"Bayley, Becky get over there and stick your asses out for me so that I can fuck them when I'm ready."_ Sasha orders as she points towards a wall to the right, Bayley and Becky slowly walk towards the wall and assume the position. Putting their faces against the cold wall, and sticking out their fat asses, using their hands to spread their asscheeks and giving Sasha a nice look at their fuckable little assholes for when she finally gives them both want they secretly crave more than anything. But, for right now Sasha's attention is all on the Blonde Amazon on her hands and knees, trying her hardest to be intimidating in such a demeaning position.

 _"Come to me Charlie, The Boss needs you to do something."_ Sasha orders, using a nickname that she knows gets under the skin of Charlotte as it's just sooo demeaning for someone of her status. Sasha stands up as Charlotte slowly crawls towards Sasha, never taking her eyes off of the NXT Women's title in Sasha's hand, something that Sasha notices and once she's close enough she graphs a handful of Charlotte's hair and yanks her head up so she can look Charlotte in the eyes _"You don't have permission to look at MY title, but I'll be a nice and let you touch my title... When you put it around my waist."_ Sasha says, grinning into Charlotte's face as Charlotte's face twists in pain and disgust. Does Sasha plan on fucking her with the title on?! This bitch is just asking for an ass kicking, Charlotte will make her pay once that much is show. _"Here, you may touch The Boss's title and you may put it around my waist."_ Sasha says, letting go of Charlotte's hair and putting the title that was once Charlotte's into her face.

Charlotte graphs the title, and she begrudgingly puts the title around Sasha's slender waist fighting every urge to not get to her feet and punch Sasha in her stupid smug face. _"Good girl, you deserve a treat Charlie... Do you want to lick my pussy?"_ Sasha asks, talking down to Charlotte like she's a dog who just rolled over on command. Charlotte bites her lip to keep a sarcastic quip from escaping her mouth, she needs to get this thing over and licking Sasha's tasty pussy isn't exactly a bad thing. She nods her head, and leans forward only to be stopped by Sasha graphing and yanking her hair to stop her. _"What do you think you're doing Charlie? I know you're used to taking whatever you want without a care in the world... But, things are different now, you're a bitch now and bitches have to ask for permission."_ Sasha says as she lets go of Charlotte's hair, Charlotte looks up at Sasha with a defiant glare that Sasha would give Charlotte when the roles were reversed and god! Sasha has never felt so good to finally turn the tables on this stuck up bitch, this has been her goal ever since the first time Charlotte shoved a strap-on inside her cock and told her that she's nothing more than The Queen's personal butt slut, and now once Sasha is done fucking Bayley and Becky in front of her, she'll finally achieve her dream of fucking Charlotte in the ass.

 _"M-may I lick your pussy?"_ Charlotte asks nervously, it's actually kind of cute to see how this imposing Amazonian can sound so soft and weak, but that pathetic excuse for begging just won't do for the new Alpha of NXT, _"No, you need to use my proper title and beg harder. Licking my pussy is a privilege, a privilege that I am granting to you even though you don't truly deserve it."_ Sasha says, crossing her arms as she looks down at the silently fuming Charlotte who's face gets so red when she's angry. _"Please may I lick your pussy Boss, I want to pleasure you with my tongue because that's all I'm good for."_ Charlotte manages to force out of her mouth, it was the best she could currently do and thankfully that was enough for Sasha. "Good enough, I'll have to train you properly but for now you may lick my pussy." Sasha says, graphing Charlotte's head and shoving her face between her thighs. Charlotte can just feel how wet Sasha is on her lips, they both moan when Charlotte's tongue extends and she gets a nice good lick at Sasha's tasty pussy.

 _"Mmmm, that's right you little bitch, pleasure your Boss."_ Sasha moans as Charlotte's extremely talented tongue gets to work on her cunt, this isn't the first time that Sasha has felt Charlotte's tongue on her pussy, but this is the first time where Charlotte is on her knees while Sasha is standing over her, looking down on her and it just feels so right. This is how things were meant to be, Sasha as the NXT Women's Champion, the Alpha of NXT and Charlotte on her knees, submissively eating her out like a good little bitch. Sasha grits her teeth, she graphs Charlotte's hair and starts to grind her pussy on Charlotte's lips. _"You fucking cunt, I'm going to cum all over your stupid face."_ Sasha moans out, her moans get louder and louder as she feels her first orgasm of the night starts to rise through her body. Charlotte as a last attempt to try and regain control of this situation reaches up and graphs Sasha's beautiful ass and digs her fingernails into her juicy butt as she's rapidly licking Sasha's pussy. 

_"Fuuuck!"_ Sasha screams out as her orgasm overtakes her, using as much strength as she has to stay standing up and never showing weakness as she covers Charlotte's face with her tasty girl cum, Sasha pushes Charlotte away and takes a seat on the locker room bench, panting and grinning as she sees Charlotte lick her lips to taste her juices and her trying her hardest to not look so pleased at the taste of Sasha's superiors girl cum. Charlotte's face immediately hardens and she goes back to glaring at Sasha, _"Tired already, why don't you just stop fooling yourself into thinking you actually want this when we both know you me to bend you over and fuck you in the ass."_ Charlotte says, for the first time trying to turn the tides in her favor and all she does is cause Sasha to throw her head back and cackle. _"What's the matter Charlie, are you scared that when you have your first taste of getting your ass fucked by a true top that you'll break and realize that you're nothing more than a useless bottom like Bayley?"_ Sasha asks, Bayley grits her teeth at the very true insult that she tried to prove wrong tonight, but instead of saying anything she just closes her eyes and squeezes her ass-cheeks in frustration.

Charlotte's confidence shrinks at the threatening question, but it quickly flares up and the defiant look crosses her face again. _"I'm not scared of getting my ass fucked by a delusional bottom, do your worst Sasha because we both know that I will come out on top in the end."_ Charlotte says, a bemused grin crosses Sasha's face. _"We'll see, but first I want you to go graph my Strap-on and lube in my bag and put it on me so you can watch a True Top fuck those two bitches over there."_ Sasha orders, pointing over at her bag in the corner of the room. Bayley and Becky tense up at the realization that they're about to be fucked in the ass and their delusional desire to be Butt Fucking tops will be shattered by The Boss. Charlotte grumbles angrily as she crawls toward Sasha's bag, giving Sasha a nice look of the ass that she'll be conquering tonight once she's fucked the two dumb bitches leaning against the wall. 

Charlotte reaches into Sasha's bags, finding three different colored butt-plugs, and a bottle of lube on top of Sasha's 7 inch Strap-on, three Butt-Plugs one for Bayley, Becky and for The Queen herself, the thought causes Charlotte's asshole to quiver in fear at having a Butt-Plug in her ass, a sign of true Anal ownership stuck up her ass. She grabs the strap-on, and bottle of lube before crawling her way back to her temporary Mistress for the nice. _"That's a good bitch."_ Sasha says as she stands up when Charlotte reaches her, Charlotte nervously looks up at Sasha, the first thing she see is the NXT Women's Championship and she fears that she'll never hold that title again, but she'll make damn sure that she regains the title of Alpha once this night is over. _"Now put my Strap-on on, and then follow me."_ Sasha orders, licking her lips as she slowly lifts her right leg up. _"Y-yes Boss."_ Charlotte replies weakly as she helps Sasha put on her Strap-on, one foot at a time and once Charlotte slowly pulls the Strap-on up Sasha's tone thighs and around her waist, Sasha grabs a handful of her hair and pulls it along as she walks towards Bayley and Becky. 

Sasha let's go of Charlotte's hair and brings her right hand to her chin, pondering on which of these two bitches deserve the first ass fucking for the night. They both have such fuckable asses that it's really hard to choose, _"Oh dear, I just have no idea who to fuck first."_ Sasha says, reaching forward to slowly rub her index fingers between Bayley and Becky's ass-cheeks, caressing their quivering asshole, the feeling of Sasha's fingers causing them both to jerk their hips backwards into the touch, their own bodies betraying them as they both are desperately trying to convince themselves that they don't want this. _"Ha! a true top doesn't have to take a second to know who they want to fuck, they just do it, why don't you just take that Strap-on off, and join them Sasha so I can fuck you how you like to be fucked."_ Charlotte says, arrogantly grinning ear to ear as Sasha scratches in chin. _"I could just bend you over and fuck you right now, would you like that Charlie?"_ Sasha quickly responds, causing Charlotte to shut her big mouth up and lower her head in shame. Sasha grins at her victory as she's still thinking about who she wants to fuck first.

Does she want to fuck Becky? Someone who is no doubt a threat to her reign as Champion and Alpha, not to mention how damn hot it is to fuck a delusional Bottom and make them realize that they're just Anal loving whores, when she thinks about that she looks over at a shaking Bayley, Bayley who is fighting every urge in her body that is screaming for her to submit, to scream out her deep dirty secret that she wants all three of these women to take turns on her asshole like they've done in the past, double stuff her, experience the powerful orgasm that only comes when she gets her ass fucked by superior women, she wants them to shove their Strap-on's with her Anal cream covered all over them for her to meticulously clean with her tongue and call her a dirty slut while she's being fucked and used... But, she made a promise at the end of last year that this year would be different, that she'd no longer be a Bottom, that she'd become the NXT Women's Champion and even deluded herself into thinking that she would fuck Becky, Charlotte and Sasha in the ass while mocking them for the years of them doing it to her, how foolish is she?

 _"I've decided."_ Sasha says after a few more minutes of slowly rubbing Bayley and Becky's assholes, this causes Bayley and Becky to look back at her with two different looks on her faces, Bayley has the look of anticipation and hope on her face while Becky is fighting back the horrifying sense of desire building up inside of her as she wants to be fucked in front of Charlotte and moan like a bitch in front of her. _"I'm going to fuck Bayley first."_ Sasha says, causing a big stupid smile to cross Bayley's face against her own will and it's something that causes her to quickly turn away in shame at how big her smile was at the idea of getting fucked in the ass. _"Awww Bayley, I saw that. Are you happy that I'm going to stuff that cute little fuckhole with my cock?.. Fucking whore"_ Sasha asks, mocking her former best friend as she takes a few steps backwards.

Bayley bites her lower lip, ashamed at how wet she's getting at being insulted. _"Charlie, be a good girl and get Bayley's ass ready for me."_ Sasha orders as she walks back to graph the bottle of lube on the bench _"Yes Boss."_ Charlotte mutters before crawling behind Bayley's big juicy ass, licking her lips at the sight of Bayley's tasty asshole. She leans forward, and for the first time ever she freezes before she lets her tongue lick Bayley's ass, this is different, Charlotte is licking another woman's asshole as preparation for another woman and she doesn't know how to feel about that. Bayley thinks that Charlotte is teasing her, withholding the rimjob and it's pure torture for Bayley. _"Please lick my asshole."_ Bayley says weakly, causing Sasha to laugh at how easy it was to break Bayley and she really shouldn't be surprised with that because it's Bayley after all. 

After a few more seconds, Charlotte manages to convince herself that it's okay to lick Bayley's asshole as she's done it countless times before and that this will be a way of breaking her so that she never again has any desire to foolishly challenging her for the title of Alpha in the future. Bayley moans happily when she feels Charlotte's wet tongue on her forbidden hole, a sound that causes Charlotte to grin as she just loves to hear inferior women moan from having their most private holes licked or fucked. Charlotte starts off with a simple rimjob, going up and down as slowly as possible before she picks up the speed, then after about two minutes of that she starts to circle her tongue around Bayley's asshole, loving every delicious moan that escapes Bayley's lips as she's getting her asshole munched on. When Charlotte tries to shove her tongue up Bayley's asshole, she's surprised at the resistance of it. How long has it been since Bayley had her ass fucked? The last time that she did it was back in September, does that mean that Bayley really went MONTHS without getting her ass fucked? This poor thing, depriving herself for so long of what she truly wants almost makes Charlotte feel bad for her. 

_"Alright, that's enough."_ Sasha says, pulling Charlotte off of Bayley's asshole and away from her thoughts of fucking Bayley's ass like it deserves to be fucked. _"Now, I want you to spread Bayley's ass-cheeks for me and I want you to watch very carefully as my cock slowly penetrates her asshole because that's going to be your future very soon."_ Sasha says, giving Charlotte's hair another good yank before letting her go and watching Charlotte face get red with anger and embarrassment at how she's being treated. _"Yes Boss."_ Charlotte manages to get out before she kneels beside Bayley to her left, Bayley has removed her own hands from spreading her own ass-cheeks and have placed them palm first against the walls as Charlotte is spreading them for Sasha's cock to remind her what she really is. Sasha inches closer to Bayley, placing her 7 inch strap-on between Bayley's meaty cheeks. 

_"Beg for it Bayley."_ Sasha says as she starts to rub her cock up and down Bayley's ass-cheek, Bayley knows what she's doing and God does she absolutely hate Sasha and herself for how turned on she is right now, she won't beg for it, she just won't break after five months of going without getting her ass fucked, she just give it up all right now. _"Come on Bayley, why do you deny what you really want? Everyone here knows that you want, that you NEED your ass filled with cocks and fucked multiple times a day and now that I'm The Alpha, I'll be fucking you every day instead of being soft and allowing this ass to go unfucked."_ Sasha says, teasing Bayley and insulting Charlotte for her lack of attentiveness on the biggest bottom in the NXT Women's division, but to be fair to Flair she doesn't fuck someone unless they come up to her and beg for it, unless it's Becky, she'd bend that bitch over in front of anyone and fuck her just because she constantly needs to put that loud mouth bitch in her place. 

Bayley clenches her fists in anger, trying to fight the bubbling urge to let go of her silly dream of becoming NXT Women's Champion, of being the Alpha of NXT because if she can barely stand having a plastic cock rub up and down her ass-crack without the need to furiously beg to have her ass stuffed. "Fine, then I guess you don't get your ass fucked tonight." Sasha says, pulling her cock away from Bayley's ass and the sadness in Bayley's chest when she feels that Strap-on move away from her is unmeasurable, " _No please!"_ Bayley screams out, i-it'll be okay if she has Anal sex just one more time, right? Bayley starts to try and make excuses in her head as the feeling of Sasha's strap-on returns between her ass-cheeks and she feels like she could cum just from having her asshole rubbed by Sasha's Strap-on. _"Hmmm, so do you want to get your ass fucked Bayley?"_ Sasha asks, grinning smugly as she looks at Bayley's crestfallen face, Bayley's mind is racing as she convinces herself that this won't happen again and she'll resume her goals of being a Top and one day return the favor to Sasha Banks.

 _"Y-yes."_ Bayley replies nervously, looking back at Sasha's face, but quickly turning away because she can't stand the sight of how smug Sasha's face is right now. " _Yes what?"_ Sasha asks, not liking the simple one answer to her question, slowly teasing Bayley's asshole by rubbing the tip of her cock up and down Bayley's twitching asshole, wanting to hear the truth from Bayley's mouth. _"I want you to fuck me in the ass, Boss."_ Bayley says, whimpering as she feels the disgusted stare from all three women in the room that makes her want to curl up into a ball and die from shame. _"You disgusting butt slut, and to think you had this fantasy in your head that you could be a top."_ Becky says, a comment that doesn't go unnoticed by Charlotte _"You're bent over spreading your ass-cheeks, you're just the same as Bayley."_ Charlotte barks at Becky, annoyed at her hypocritical trash talking.

Before Becky can reply, Sasha speaks first. _"Be quiet you two, need I remind you that you're both going to get your ass fucked by The Boss."_ Sasha says, quickly shutting Becky and Charlotte up. Sasha looks at Charlotte and Becky, expecting some more back talk from the two women and nothing comes. She returns her focus to the trembling woman in front of her. _"As I was saying, if you want to get fucked in the ass Bayley, then you know what you need to do... Beg."_ Sasha says, slowly circling Bayley's asshole with the tip of her cock. It's no use, Bayley is cornered, she's going to break her promise to herself and fall right back into being a submissive little buttslut, there has to be a way to brace the impact of her impending railing. _"Please fuck my ass, please make me cum so hard from fucking my ass that Charlotte will KNOW what's going to happen to her when she bends over and you make her your bitch!"_ Bayley says, causing Charlotte to grit her teeth in anger at the temerity of this useless Ass-Whore and for Sasha to grin as that is exactly what her giant ego wanted to hear. _"Good girl."_ Sasha says before she shoves her cock inside Bayley's starving asshole. 

Bayley moans loudly as Sasha slowly shoves her cock up her ass, for the first time since Charlotte fucked her in the ass after beating her at NXT Takeover: Fatal Four Way and holy fuck did Bayley absolutely miss this feeling, this pure pleasure of having her asshole slowly stretched that she forget all about her dreams of becoming being a top because there's no way that Topping could feel as good as this. Charlotte loves watching a Strap-on slowly entering a woman's asshole, especially when they have a beautiful big booty like Bayley unfortunately can't enjoy this because she isn't the one that's slowly pushing her way into that asshole and Sasha grabs a handful of her hair and starts to taunt her. _"Take a good hard look as my cock disappear in Bayley's ass, because that's going to happen to you real soon. This cock is going to take your Anal Cherry, it'll hurt at first but you'll start loving it and you will never get enough of it."_ Sasha says as she's half way in Bayley right now, a harrowing threat that causes Charlotte to tremble in fear.

 _"I'm all the way in now Bayley, you know what that means?"_ Sasha says when her thighs touches Bayley's fat ass, she let's go of Charlotte's hair and licks her lips, waiting patiently for Bayley to answer her. _"You're going to start fucking my slutty fat ass."_ Bayley says, trying to hide her glee at her first ass-fucking in months, she needs this and she fears that she will always need this. _"That's right, now Charlotte I want you to pay close attention to how a REAL Top fucks a bitch."_ Sasha says as she slowly pulls her cock half way out of Bayley's ass before quickly thrusting her cock all the way back in causing a cute little moan of pleasure to escape Bayley's lips. Sasha repeats this process, pulling her cock half-way out and shoves it back in, loving every time she shoves it back in Bayley can't keep her true feelings to escape her lips, _"How long has it been since you've been fucked in the ass Bayley?"_ Sasha asks, pushing her cock all the way back inside of Bayley and letting it stay there for a while. 

_"Five months."_ Bayley grunts out, wanting Sasha to move that cock of hers instead of just standing there. _"Wow, it's been five months since you've had your ass fucked? That must mean that Charlotte was the last one to fuck your ass, no wonder why you decided to delude yourself into thinking you could be a top, Charlotte must have done a terrible job at fucking this ass of yours. Don't worry though, I'll do what Charlotte couldn't do and fuck you like you deserve to get fucked."_ Sasha says, mocking Charlotte's Topping ability and causing the look up at Sasha and sneers at the smaller woman who is just asking to be put in her place. _"That's right, Charlotte is inferior to you Boss and I can't wait for you to fuck her ass real good."_ Bayley says, continuing to dump on Charlotte with Sasha. _"That's right Bayley, I'm better than Charlotte Flair at every little thing.."_ Sasha says as she starts to pull her cock out of Bayley's ass and shove it back in. 

Sasha starts to pick up her speed, pulling and thrusting her cock out of Bayley's asshole, reminding Bayley how intensely great it feels when you're getting fucked in the ass that Bayley slowly reverts into the Bayley that she's trying to desperately leave behind-A Anal craving whore, _"Ahhh fuck, it feels so good!"_ Bayley screams out in pleasure as Sasha thrusts in and out of her asshole like a wild animal _"That's right, and you wanted to stop experiencing this you dumb bitch!"_ Sasha says, grunting and moaning as she pounds Bayley's big fat ass. _"Yeeesss, I'm a dumb bitch for ever denying myself of this pleasure."_ Bayley replies, she wants to believe that she's doesn't mean any of this, that when this is all said and done that she'll go back to staying away from Anal Slut, but holy shit going months without this was pure torture, Bayley needed this more than she needed oxygen and she never wants to go a day without it ever again. _"You hear that Charlotte, you hear this disgusting slut moan from getting her asshole fucked, that's going to be you one day, just another shameless little bitch greedy for a cock up her ass."_ Sasha says, the sounds of Bayley's moan would be music to Charlotte's ear, but they're terrifying her right now because what if Sasha is right, what if she does start enjoying it up the ass like a shameless bitch like Bayley or even Becky. 

_"Oh fuck, I'm going to cum, may I please cum Boss."_ Bayley moans out, waiting for permission to cum and thankfully she doesn't have to wait long because Sasha wants to get done with Bayley and move on to Becky to shut her annoying ass up before moving on to her final target who she hopes is dreading the inevitable that she will absolutely LOVE Anal Sex just like Bayley, Becky and even Sasha herself and she hopes she's freaking out right now at just how inevitable her ass fucking really is. _"Go ahead you dumb bitch, I want you screaming how much you love taking it up the ass when you cum!"_ Sasha screams at the top of the lung as reaches down with her left hand to grabs a handful of Charlotte's Blonde hair and pushes her head down on Bayley's lower back, she grabs Bayley's waist with her right hand and starts to furiously fuck Bayley's asshole as a message to Bayley to never step out of line again, as a message to Charlotte that this will be her future, moaning and begging to get her Ass fucked, but mostly because it's fucking fun to do this. 

_"I fucking love it so much, I love having my ass fucked so fucking much!"_ Bayley screams at the top of her lungs, her body starts to tense up, her eyes widen as the amazing orgasm overtakes her, her mind goes blank, her whole body goes numb causing her to fall to her knees sadly making the Strap-On pop out of her still needy Asshole, she needs MORE, more of this powerful feeling and she starts to question why she would ever deny herself of her true purpose. _"You see that Charlie, that's how you fuck a bitch properly."_ Sasha says, proud of her handiwork and the fact that she stopped herself from cumming while fucking Bayley's ass. Charlotte shrugs her shoulder, _"It's Bayley, congratulations Sasha you fucked the biggest Bottom in the history of this company."_ Charlotte replies, trying to sound unimpressed because she's really turned on now and has always been impressed with how Sasha fucked a woman whenever the two of them would fuck NXT and main roster women. 

_"Mmmhmm, anyways my cock needs cleaning and since you're already on your knees, why don't you get it cleaned up for me Charlie?"_ Sasha asks, bringing the tip of her cock to Charlotte's lip causing Charlotte to immediately jerk her head back, squeeze her mouth shut and her face to twist in disgust. _"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see the high and mighty Charlotte Flair clean a cock after it just got done destroying a Anal sluts ass like the Ass to Mouth slut she is."_ Becky says, giddy at the thought of Charlotte's big fat mouth cleaning and choking on a Plastic Cock and at the same time she's upset that she's not the one that gets to do it. _"Can you PLEASE gag that stupid bitch over there?"_ Charlotte says, tired of hearing the annoying Irish Born Butt-Slut running her mouth when she's just the same as Bayley. _"No, I'd rather gag you with this cock now open your mouth bitch."_ Sasha says, graphing Charlotte and pulling her towards her cock, pushing it against her lips. Charlotte looks up at Sasha and she's never hated someone as much as Sasha right now.

Charlotte swallows her massive pride and slowly opens her mouth, allowing Sasha to slowly insert her cock in her mouth and the taste of Bayley's ass cream immediately hits Charlotte's taste buds and... She doesn't hate it like she thought she would, she loves giving Bayley a rimjob and tasting her yummy asshole, but this is on another level of tasty. Charlotte starts to bop her head up and down Sasha's cock, tasting the deepest part of Bayley's asshole and shamefully enjoying it much to her own horror. Sasha's whole body shudders in excitement at the sight below her, Charlotte Flair running her tongue up and down her girlcock, cleaning Bayley's ass off of her cock like she used to do to her, a memory that flares her own anger of her shameful past. Sasha grips Charlotte's hair with both hands and shove her cock her mouth.

 _"You're a natural cock cleaner Charlie, get used to it because I'm going to make you clean Becky's ass off my cock and your own ass when I get through with you!"_ Sasha says as she starts to face fuck Charlotte Flair, getting lost in this once thought unattainable dream whenever Charlotte would shove her girlcock down her mouth, a snarl crosses Sasha's face as she shoves her entire cock down Charlotte's mouth. _"You thought you were soooo much better than me, but look at you now... Gagging on a cock like a real bitch."_ Sasha says, coldly looking down at Charlotte gagging and desperately pushing on Sasha's thighs to free herself from having all of this cock in her throat. After a few more seconds, Sasha pulls her cock out of Charlotte who immediately starts coughing and ribing the large amount of drool that has escaped her lips, _"I am better than you Sasha, and once this whole night is over I'm-"_ before Charlotte can finish her threat Sasha cuts in _"I don't give a shit Charlotte because you will never fuck my ass ever again."_ Sasha says, the two women glaring at each other without ever saying a word.

 _"Now, be a good bitch and go grab a Butt Plug and my Stamp in my bag-make sure to put that Plug in your mouth, get it nice and wet."_ Sasha says, crossing her arms and fighting every urge in her body that's screaming for her to push Charlotte down onto all four and fuck the annoying bitch right here and there, but she has to stick to the plan she set up if she did win tonight's match. Charlotte lowers her head, she starts to slowly crawl towards Sasha's bag on the other side of the room. Bayley was slowly coming down from her orgasm when she heard Sasha's order, and she instinctively knows what to do, she stumbles back to her feet using the wall for leverage, and sticks her ass out waiting patiently to get plugged and marked by The Legit Boss. 

Charlotte reaches the bag, she grabs one of the generously sized Butt Plugs and slowly puts the cold metallic 4 inch Butt Plug in her mouth before grabbing the Stamp next to the butt-plugs, she slowly turns around to see Sasha slowly stroking her cock, the cock that made Bayley cum so loudly, the cock that will make Becky cum like the Anal Loving bitch she is, and the cock that WON'T make Charlotte cum so shamelessly, Charlotte makes a promise to herself to never allow Sasha to hear her beg, to moan or cum as she slowly crawls back to the feet of Sasha. _"Good bitch, now give me this and that."_ Sasha says as she pulls the Butt-plug out of Charlotte's mouth and the Stamp out of her hand before she turns her attention to Bayley.

 _"Now Bayley, who just got done fucking that big booty of yours?"_ Sasha asks, slowly bring the tip of the Butt-Plug against Bayley's quivering Asshole, teasing her. _"Sasha Banks did."_ Bayley quickly replies, biting her lips at the feeling of that Butt-Plug slowing rubbing up and down her asshole. _"That's right, who fucked your ass so hard that you came like a disgusting butt slut."_ Sasha asks, teasing that she's about to shove the plug up Bayley's ass causing pathetic whimpers to escape Bayley's lips. _"Sasha Banks did."_ Bayley says, the empty feeling that Bayley is feeling right now is unbearable and she just wants to cry at just how pathetic she is, she couldn't keep her word, couldn't stop her true self from revealing itself. _"Who's better than Charlotte Flair?"_ Sasha asks, looking down at Charlotte and smirking before returning her focus to Bayley. _"Sasha Banks is, in every single way."_ Bayley says, causing Sasha to shove the Butt plug up Bayley's ass causing Bayley to jerk forward and moan as the empty feeling easiest up, this small Butt-Plug isn't enough for Bayley, she needs a bigger one. 

Sasha stands back, and starts to ink up the Stamp in her hand. _"Tell me who owns this fat ass of yours Bayley?"_ Sasha asks, waiting patiently for Bayley's defining answer. Bayley's mind is racing, she wants to say no one, but she just can't deny that nobody fucks her ass like Sasha Banks does, she wants to keep getting fucked in the ass, she wants to be NXT Women's Champion, she wants... More ass-fuckings from Sasha Banks. _"Sasha Banks does, Sasha Banks owns my ass!"_ Bayley says, she doesn't care anymore all she wants now is more Anal pleasure, more orgasms from having her asshole stretched and destroyed. A victorious grin crosses Sasha's face as she stamps **BOSS** on Bayley's big fat ass, _"That's one down, onto the next one."_ Sasha says, turning her gaze over to Becky Lynch who takes a deep breath to prepare herself for what's about to come.

 _"Charlie, go get that ass ready for me."_ Sasha says, taking a few steps back to allow Charlotte the chance to crawl behind Becky, running her hands up Becky's tone thighs, grapping both of Becky's asscheeks and spreading them. _"Oh yeah, lick my fucking asshole you dirty fucking slut I know you love the taste of it!"_ Becky shouts, throwing her ass back into Charlotte's face, annoying the taller woman to no end causing Charlotte to slap her ass _"Shut the fuck up Becky!"_ she yells, then all of a sudden Sasha grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair and starts to harshly shake her head back to back, causing Charlotte to yelp in pain. _"Hey you dumb bitch, you don't get to slap my property, Tops get to slap asses, Bottom bitches like you lick assholes and take it up the asshole, got it?!"_ Sasha asks, practically growling into Charlotte's ear _"Fuck, I understand! Sorry Boss"_ Charlotte says, shocked at how scared she was at the intense anger of Sasha Banks and trying to ease the situation. _"Just make sure you don't ever do it again, now get to work bitch."_ Sasha says, letting go of Charlotte's hair crossing her arms impatiently. 

_"Ha! It's so hot seeing you get put in your place, now get that tongue on my asshole you dumb bitch!"_ Becky mocks, there's just something about this woman that just gets underneath Charlotte's skin even more than Sasha does. _"This is why I gag you, and besides I'm licking your asshole to get it fucked you dumb cunt"_ Charlotte replies angrily, she spreads Becky's asshole and stares at her forbidden hole, Becky doesn't actually have a retort to that because Charlotte is right, she's about to be fucked in the ass and she's going to love it despite her own promise to never be a Bottom again. Charlotte spits on Becky's asshole before she leans forward and gives her asshole one long lick, causing the brunette haired woman to let out a cute little moan of pleasure. Charlotte hates everything about Becky, except for a few things, she loves the taste of her asshole and the sound she makes when she's getting this delicious hole fucked. Charlotte starts to lap away at Becky's asshole, squeezing her ass, the sounds of pleasure escaping Becky's ears are just music to Charlotte's ears. 

After a few more minutes of watching the show, and making sure that she isn't close to orgasming again Sasha finally speaks again. _"Okay, that's enough."_ Sasha says as she pulls Charlotte away from Becky's asshole, causing a whimper of disappointment to escape Charlotte's lips as she's pulled away from an even tastier asshole than Bayley's. _"Aww, don't be sad you'll be having plenty of time licking that asshole for me in the future."_ Sasha says, causing Charlotte to curse at herself at how she is letting her emotions get the best of her tonight and that's just unusual, but then again this is an unusual night for The young Queen, being forced into the submissive role and not minding it as much as she thought and the next order Sasha gives her, she doesn't grumble like a petulant child. _"Spread her ass for me."_ Sasha orders, Charlotte crawls between Bayley and Becky, she stands straight up into the kneeling position and spreads Becky's asshole while Sasha slowly strokes more lube onto her cock.

Charlotte feels... Jealous all of a sudden, she never did like the fact that Sasha fucked Becky in the ass in the past, or anyone doing it. It's certainly not because Charlotte LIKES Becky or anything, she could never like someone as annoying and brash like Becky, it's like someone coming to taking your most prized possession without permission, and even if someone asked Charlotte's permission to fuck Becky's ass, she'd say no. So why does she feel this way? Before Charlotte can think more of that confusing feeling, she's brought back to reality when Sasha grabs her hair and forces her to watch as she brings the tip of her cock to Becky's waiting asshole. _"I'm not going to make you beg my cock up your ass Becky, I know that you're too stubborn for that so I'm just going to do it!"_ Sasha says as she forces the head of her cock to enter Becky's ass. Becky bites her tongue to stop any moans to escape her lips as Sasha's cock slowly penetrates her used Asshole.

Becky is filled with a mixture of emotions, she loves that she's getting her asshole stretched by a cock, and she hates that she feels that way. She hates that it's Sasha that's fucking her asshole and she wishes that it was Charlotte, which confuses the hell out of her because she fucking HATES Charlotte Flair, the arrogant blonde bitch that grew up with a Silver Spoon in her mouth that never had to work for anything in her life, she wants her to be the one spreading her asshole, mocking her as Becky rides her Strap-On, gag in her mouth as she stares intently in Becky's eyes as Becky cums with a cock up her ass, Becky can almost see the... Genuine care in Charlotte's eyes when they both come down from their orgasm, before Charlotte starts acting like a bitch again and Becky loves it. Becky is reminded of her situation right now when she hears Sasha voice and feels her thighs against her own. _"I'm all the way inside your asshole Becky... Again, my Strap-on is where it belongs."_ Sasha teases, Becky can't say anything because it feels so good and she's afraid if she opens her mouth a moan will escape her which would no doubt make Charlotte and Sasha laugh at her, demean her and just the thought gets her so wet.

Sasha doesn't move a single inch for a while, allowing Becky to silently stew inside as she's questioning why Sasha isn't just fucking her and getting it over with so she can start fucking Charlotte in the ass. _"I'm not going to fuck your ass Becky, you're going to do it."_ Sasha says, pulling herself half-way out of Becky's asshole. Becky looks back at Sasha and blushes at the order, _"Go ahead slut, ram that ass on my cock."_ Sasha says, pointing down at the Strap-On around her waist, Becky looks forward and lowers her head in shame as she firmly plants the palm of her hands. After a few more seconds she starts to push her ass backwards, then moves her ass forward, repeating this process until she's fully fucking her own asshole, the shameful action making it harder and harder to withhold her pleasured moans, instead stifled grunts and growls come from Becky's mouth. _"That's so fucking hot."_ Sasha says, enamored at the sight of her cock going in and out of Becky's asshole. Charlotte couldn't disagree with Sasha there, watching Becky thrust that ass of hers onto a plastic cock would always make Charlotte crazy with lust and she hates that she can't do anything about it right now.

 _"Maybe I'll be nice and let you double stuff this slut for old time sake?"_ Sasha says, half lying as she never wants to see Charlotte wear a Strap-On ever again after tonight. Hearing that causes Becky to finally slip _"Oh god y-."_ before Becky can finish her sentence, she covers her mouth and shuts her eyes tightly _"Oh? Did that excite you Becky, did the idea of getting this fuckable hole stuffed by two cocks excite you slut?"_ Sasha asks, thrusting her hips forward causing a moan to escape Becky's lips. It did, there was nothing better to Becky than impaling herself on Charlotte's cock, bouncing her ass up and down while Charlotte looked up at Becky with a mixture of disgust and lust, Sasha eagerly thrusting in her ass, grunting and growling into her ear as she helps Charlotte stretch her poor asshole out and make it gape. _"Fuck, fuck."_ Becky lets out, reminiscing about her shameful past causing more pleasure to shoot through her body. 

Sasha starts to thrust her hips, matching Becky's own thrusts and something that causes an uncontrollable moan to escape her lips. _"You're just another disgusting delusional bottom, you were put on this planet to get this ass fucked by superior women and it's time that you accept that instead of foolishly trying to stop being who you are, you will finally be happy Becky."_ Sasha says as she continues to thrust in and out of Becky's asshole. Becky is in hell, her defenses are down and she's unable to stop her moans from escaping her lips and that she's about to cum, she's about to cum from having her asshole fucked by someone that doesn't like or respect her and there's nothing that could be hotter than that. _"Fuck, I'm about to cum."_ Becky moans out, causing Charlotte to bite her lower lip as she prepares to hear Becky climax and Sasha to raise an eyebrow and grin. _"Oh yeah, does Becky need to cum?"_ Sasha asks, halting her own movement and Charlotte's grip on Becky's ass tightens and prevents her from thrusting it back onto Sasha's Strap-On, _"Then beg for it, tell me and Charlotte how great Anal sex is and how you absolutely LOVE it."_ Sasha says, slowly pushing her cock forward and out, a painful tease that is enough to set Becky over the edge.

 _"Please let me cum Sasha, fuck my ass feels so good when you fuck it! I'm going to cum like a disgusting whore with a cock up her ass!! Charlotte's going to love it when you stretch her ass and fuck her in every position imaginable!"_ Becky screams at the top of her lungs, Charlotte's asshole starts to quiver in anticipation as she having a front seat viewing to two women get their asses fucked and them absolutely loving every second of it makes her start to doubt her own sanity. _"That's right, you fucking bitch I own your ass!"_ Sasha says as she starts thrusting her hips forward, fucking Becky's ass again. _"Fuck yes, you own my ass, you fuck me better than Charlotte ever did!"_ Becky screams, insulting Charlotte's Topping ability and pleasing her temporary Mistress for the time being because Becky still has it in her head that one day she will be a true Top. _"That's right, I'm better than Charlotte so much fucking better!"_ Sasha screams as she starts to lose herself in the assfucking, _"Oh fuck, of fuck I'm cumming!!"_ Becky screams at the top of her lung, her eyes roll to the back of her head as she violently orgasms while Sasha continues to suppress her own orgasm as she continues to butt fuck Becky.

 _"This is why I'm the Boss, you're next Charlotte, are you ready for it? Are you ready for your first butt-fucking, the first of many!"_ Sasha screams at the top of her lungs, and when she's about to cum she quickly pulls out of Becky's asshole. It's amazing that Becky is able to stay on her feet because she's still lost in the mist of her orgasm, Sasha's chest is heaving, she's gasping for breath and chuckling at herself for being able to stop herself from cumming, praising herself for how she's finally living up to her own self made potential. Sasha looks down at Charlotte, the once proud stoic woman looks so shaken and deep in thought that it's getting harder and harder for Sasha to control herself. _"Charlotte! Clean my cock real fucking good because it's about time that I fuck your ass for the first time!"_ Sasha says, trying to calm her own uncontrollable lust down as she's panting like crazy. 

Unlike last time, Charlotte quickly wraps her lips around Sasha's cock and she's greeted with an asshole even tastier than Bayley's, Becky's ass cream tastes so good that Charlotte enthusiastically bops her head up and down Sasha's cock to get more of that juicy treat. _"You're fucking disgusting, I thought you were supposed to be some Royal Queen, you're a Queen alright, The Queen of Cock cleaning."_ Sasha says, grinning to herself at that clever nickname for Charlotte. Charlotte blushes at the demeaning nickname, she tries to ignore this embarrassing feeling building up inside and just focus on Becky's yummy Ass Cream. _"Tell me Charlie, who's ass tastes better?"_ Sasha asks, running her hand through Charlotte's hair in a painfully patronizing way. Charlotte takes the cock out of her mouth and looks up at Sasha, that question eerily familiar as it's the same question Charlotte asked Sasha constantly after one of their previous four way orgies in the past. 

_"Well, which ones the tastiest? Do you need another taste sample, you can take the butt plug out of Bayley's ass and put it in your mouth so you can taste her ass again."_ Sasha says, an idea that doesn't scare Charlotte as much as it should have because the deepest part Bayley's ass did taste really good, but she refuses to allow herself to fall even lower than she already has. _"Becky's ass tastes better. "_ Charlotte finally manages to say, a statement that causes Becky to smile proudly and Sasha to raise an eyebrow because even though Becky's ass did taste great, her preference was Bayley's yummy Ass juice. 

_"That's good to hear, now I know how to give you a treat when you behave correctly Charlie."_ Sasha says as she pets the top of Charlotte's hair condescendingly, causing Charlotte's face to burn with shame. _"Go get another butt plug for Becky."_ Sasha adds, clicking her tongue and waving Charlotte away. _"Yes Boss"_ Charlotte lowers her head and crawls toward Sasha's bag

When she grabs the butt plug, she slowly puts it in her mouth and slowly crawls back to Sasha's feet, realizing that it's about to happen, she's about to have her Anal Cherry taken from her, all of the promise and potential she had to be to go untouched and remain an Anal virgin throughout her entire career and now she's crawling towards her doom, she can't even look Sasha in the eyes this time when she reaches her feet and lifts her head up so that Sasha can remove the ButtPlug from her mouth, when it's removed Charlotte quickly lowers her head and stares at the floor beneath her. _"Spread your ass for me Becky."_ Sasha orders, slapping Becky's ass to get her attention. Becky whimpers as she reaches back and spreads her asshole for Sasha to plug her ass. 

_"Becky, who just got done making you cum from fucking your ass?"_ Sasha asks, slowly rubbing the tip of the the Anal Plug against Becky's asshole just like she did with Bayley, "Sasha Banks did." Becky says, shivering at the feeling of the Anal Plug running circles around her quivering asshole. _"Who's better at fucking your ass, Charlotte or Sasha Banks?"_ Sasha asks, licking her lips as she teases Becky further my lightly pushing the tip of the ButtPlug against Becky's asshole, never penetrating her. _"Sasha Banks, Charlotte Flair can never compare to how you fuck a bitches ass."_ Becky says, looking back at Charlotte who raises her head at the perfect time as Sasha pushes the Anal plug into her ass and a pleasured look crosses Becky's face, unashamed of how she looks right now. _"Now tell me Becky, do you love having your ass fucked?"_ Sasha asks, she leans down to graph her Stamp and starts to prepare it as Becky is staring straight into Charlotte's eyes, she notices for the first time ever the uncertainty in Charlotte's eyes and Becky needs to bring the high and mighty Charlotte down to her level of depravity.

 _"I fucking love it, there's nothing better than getting your ass fucked."_ Becky says, firmly and proudly causing Charlotte to blush and look down at the floor again, that did nothing to help Charlotte's downward spirals into maybe actually enjoying Anal sex. Sasha swats Becky's hands away from her ass-cheeks, _"Now tell me Becky, who owns your ass?"_ Sasha asks as she prepares to stamp her logo onto Becky's beautiful ass. Becky takes a moment to think of her answer, she doesn't want to give up her dream of becoming the top Alpha in the company, and her mind goes back to pushing Charlotte over the edge and so for now she submits _"Sasha Banks owns my Ass."_ Becky says, which quickly causes Sasha to brand Becky's right ass cheek **BOSS.** Sasha looks at the sight in front of her, Bayley and Becky are bending over with their asses plugged and her nickname stamped on their asses... But, it just feels incomplete. Sasha looks down at the shivering Blonde, it's time to put this bitch in her place. 

_"Charlie, it's time."_ Sasha says, a teasing sadistic grin on her face as she sees Charlotte tense up at her statement. The moment she's been dreading, Charlotte was hoping that Sasha would tire herself out with fucking Bayley and Becky, but that dumb bitch proved her wrong and she's still got enough stamina for a third straight ass fucking, that's impressive Charlotte thinks to herself as she let's out a breath she's been holding ever since Becky told her how great it is to get fucked in the ass. _"Stand up, face against the wall between Bayley and Becky and bend your ass over for a REAL Top to show you how to fuck."_ Sasha orders, walking backwards to allow Charlotte to stand up for the first time in almost 20 minutes and her legs are sort of numb so she's stumbling forward and nearly crashes into Bayley knocking her over, thankfully that doesn't happen and Charlotte is able to reach her destination, she places her face against the wall making the mistake to be facing Becky.

 _"Can't wait to hear you moan like a nasty slut when Sasha fucks your ass."_ Becky says, wishing it was her that was about to Charlotte's asshole for the first time, but she's going to make damn sure that she's the first one to get Charlotte after Sasha gets done with her because of the Post Need for more Anal sex that every woman goes through after getting their butts railed so Becky hopes that she has it badly after Sasha gets done with her and she comes crawling to Becky for her to fuck her ass again, to feel that pleasure again... Charlotte quickly turns to face Bayley, and that doesn't help either. _"I can't wait either, I love to hear you moan."_ Bayley says, looking at Charlotte with a dreamy look on her face oh how she wishes that she was about to fuck Charlotte's ass and maybe one day she'll have Charlotte riding her Strap-On, but only because a True top is making Charlotte do it so they can double stuff her and the thought of that causes Bayley's whole body to shiver in delight. 

Charlotte stares straight forward at the wall, she places her forehead against the wall and closes her eyes trying to ignore the three women staring at her at what's about to be her most shameful moment. When Charlotte feels someone-no doubt Sasha, grabs her ass she let's out a soft whimper and her asshole clenches tightly when her asscheek is spread, Sasha licks her lips and stares at Charlotte's virgin asshole, it's so cute when it twitches. Sasha remembers when Charlotte would shove her face between her asscheek and make her give her a rimjob, Sasha loved licking Charlotte's asshole thinking about how she was just getting practice in when she finally fucked her in the ass and Sasha starts to think that is why Charlotte stopped allowing Sasha and many other women to lick her asshole, she started to get very protective of her asshole and only letting true buttsluts like Alexa Bliss or Emma to get a taste of her yummy forbidden hole. 

Sasha let's go of Charlotte's ass cheeks and stands straight up, she'll focus on licking that asshole later because first she has to do something. She raises her hand up high and slaps Charlotte's ass as hard as she possibly could causing Charlotte to let out a yelp of pain and surprise _"I told you that I'd get you back you dumb bitch!"_ Sasha screams before she gives Charlotte's other cheek a hard slap, _"You thought you could get away with slapping my ass, you fucking cunt!"_ Sasha says, loving how Charlotte's ass jiggles when she slaps her ass and the cute little whimpers that escape Charlotte's lips when she slaps her ass. After a few dozen more slaps to Charlotte's ass, Sasha finally stops and admires her handiwork. Charlotte's ass has been beaten to a ripe red, Sasha's hand is stinging like a bitch too. _"Will you ever slap my ass again?"_ Sasha asks, preparing to slap her ass again if she doesn't like the answer or even if she does because she really does love slapping Charlotte's ass. 

_"N-no Boss."_ Charlotte replies, hoping that was enough to please Sasha enough to stop her from slapping her ass because she was afraid that she was actually starting to enjoy getting spanked, what the fuck is wrong with her? She's not some pain slut like Bayley or Becky, or she thought she wasn't, but this night is unfortunately revealing a lot about Charlotte that she didn't even know. _"Bayley, Becky get done here and spread this bitch's ass!"_ Sasha barks, causing the two women to quickly respond with _"Yes Boss!"_ as they turn around and fall to their knees, Becky angrily grabs Charlotte's ass, digging her nails into Charlotte's ass as she spreads it while Bayley gently grabs Charlotte's asscheek and spreads it, another example why Bayley could never truly be a Top in the WWE, she's too soft and weak even to a woman that wasn't gentle to her when she took her Anal virginity.

Sasha licks her lips, she leans down and buries her face between Charlotte's ass-cheeks. Charlotte moans when she feels Sasha's eager tongue start to lap at her asshole, getting it ready for Charlotte's first ever Ass fucking, Charlotte prays that Sasha is kind enough to use lube when she finally does it. Sasha swirls her tongue around Charlotte's asshole, and then she shoves her tongue as far as it can go inside Charlotte's asshole, the last time Sasha tried to do this it caused Charlotte to bend her over her knee and spank her for trying to penetrate her asshole. Now she gets to do whatever she wants to this tasty little hole, Sasha pulls her head back and spits on Charlotte's asshole before returning her tongue back to that forbidden hole, delighted in the moans escaping Charlotte's lips. Sasha always thought it was hot that Charlotte's asshole was so sensitive and maybe that's why she refuses to let wannabe Tops any where near it because she recalls one moment where Alexa told her that Charlotte kicked her out after she spent a few minutes licking her asshole and Charlotte was pissed at her for some reason and didn't speak to her for a week.

Sasha reaches up and touches Charlotte's pussy with her thumb, moaning at how fucking wet she is right now. _"Mmmm, are you enjoying this Charlie? Do you love having your asshole licked?"_ Sasha asks, giving Charlotte's asshole a teasing blow causing Charlotte's whole body to shudder exposing herself so she can't lie. _"I love it when a bitch licks my ass."_ Charlotte replies, trying to regain the control she's lost the moment she lost the NXT _Women's_ Championship. Instead of being angry, Sasha just laughs. _"I feel the same way, I love it when a disgusting slut licks my asshole."_ Sasha replies as she finally pulls herself away from Charlotte's asshole, she leans down and graphs her bottle of lube. Sasha would love to make Charlotte cum from just giving her a rimjob, but she wants the first time she makes Charlotte cum is when she fucks her ass. 

Sasha pours a good amount of lube onto Charlotte's asshole, the cold sensation causes Charlotte's body to shiver and a cute pathetic little whine to escape Charlotte's lips. Sasha brings her right index finger to Charlotte's asshole, loving how pathetic Charlotte looks and sound when she gently presses the tip of her finger against Charlotte's asshole. Sasha takes her time, slowly inserting her finger inside Charlotte's virgin asshole enjoying the tightness of the untouched hole, it's a crime that this tasty asshole is so tight and Sasha plans on making sure that it'll never been tight again when she's done with it. Charlotte is in hell right now, for the first time in her life someone has shoved their finger up her ass and she really likes it, so much so that it's taking everything she has to not let a moan escape her lips. It becomes impossible when Sasha shoves her middle finger inside her ass and a loud pleasured moan escapes Charlotte's laugh, the shame is great and even moreso when Becky and Sasha laugh at her. 

_"Did you just moan, is The Queen enjoying having her ass finger fucked?"_ Sasha asks, wiggling her fingers inside Charlotte's ass causing more shockwaves of pleasure and moans to escape her lips _"I always knew she was an Asswhore, just wait until you have a Strap-On deep in your ass."_ Becky says, digging her nails into Charlotte's asscheek and thighs. Charlotte's face blushes deeply, ashamed at how having a Strap-On in her ass isn't such a scary thought she is, and that she would cum the moment Sasha finally decides to shove it inside her. Sasha pulls her fingers out of Charlotte's ass, something that Charlotte immediately frowns at because she was just getting used to it _"Time to make history, the first time Charlotte Flair gets her asshole fucked, the first of many in her future."_ Sasha says as she graphs a handful of Bayley and Becky's hair so that they can get a real good view of Sasha's Strap-on taking Charlotte's Anal Cherry. 

Charlotte's heart is racing as she feels the tip of Sasha's cock is pressed against her asshole, this is it... Her Anal Cherry is about to be taken from her before she even leaves NXT, she didn't think it would end this way, she thought it would never end. Charlotte believed that she would have had a long, successful career without ever having her Ass Fucked and she still has enough confidence in herself that she will be a long successful career, but she will never forget this moment in her life, she will never forget how wet she was and how badly she wants Sasha's plastic cock to show her what it feels like to take it up the ass. 

Sasha's heart is racing just as fast as Charlotte's, but for different reasons. She's doing it, she achieved her dream of becoming NXT Women's Champion and now she's got Charlotte Flair bent over with her Strap-On moments away from taking her Anal Cherry. Everyone thought that Charlotte would never lose her Anal Cherry, and yet here is Sasha Banks about to stop this mythical run of Anal Virginity and dominance before it even begins. If Charlotte does somehow get her revenge of Sasha in the future and has a successful career, fucking bitches left and right Sasha will always have this moment and Charlotte will always remember it, whenever she's fucking anyone she will always be thinking about how she'd rather be the receiving it, than taking it.

Sasha takes a deep breath, wanting to remember every moment in every little detail before she finally shoves the tip of her cock inside Charlotte's waiting asshole. Bayley and Becky stare intently at the sight in front of them, trying hard not to blink so they don't miss the first time Charlotte Flair gets fucked in the ass. Sasha slowly starts to push her hips forward, the tip of her cock pushes past Charlotte's asshole, all four women mutter fuck underneath their breaths with Charlotte the only one being out of pain instead of awe. _"Congratulations Charlie, you are no longer an Anal Virgin!"_ Sasha says, taunting her newest victim and celebrating that she has finally taken away a woman's Anal Cherry, and it was Charlotte's! Charlotte is gritting her teeth, it fucking hurts but at the same time it feels so fucking good that Charlotte is filled with disgust at herself for taking any level of enjoyment from Anal Slut like she was a Ass Whore like Bayley or Becky. She curses how sensitive her asshole is, her sensitivity would be her downfall if she doesn't remain strong. 

_"Fucking beautiful."_ Becky says as she watches Sasha's cock slowly disappear in Charlotte's ass, biting her lower lip, wishing that it was her in Sasha's position and one day it will be, but for right now she'll enjoy the sight and sound of this situation. _"I'm going to fuck you all night Charlotte, I'm going to make you cum so much from your sensitive little asshole that you'll thank me and be my favorite little fuck toy."_ Sasha says as she's more of her cock slowly penetrates Charlotte, her words driving Charlotte crazy with submissive feelings remembering that Sasha has until morning to break Charlotte and just the thought of all the ways Sasha is going to fuck her and fuck! That's not someone of her regal status should be thinking about, getting wet about. When Sasha fully inserts her cock into Charlotte's asshole, she just has to loudly announce it to Charlotte in the most obnoxious way possible. 

_"I'm all the way in Charlie, my cock is where it belongs, deep in your asshole and honestly don't you just think that your ass was made for fucking? Because I do, I think you were born to be a Anal loving bottom."_ Sasha says, gently thrusting her hips forward in a teasing way and even those small little thrusts were enough to let small little pips of moans to escape Charlotte's lips. _"Shut up."_ Charlotte is only able to say, afraid that she might let out more shameful moans if she keeps her mouth open for too long. Sasha raises an eyebrow, amused that there's still fight left in Charlotte after being exposed as loving having her Asshole touched. But, she'll be begging soon, Sasha will see to that. Sasha quickly pulls her cock out of Charlotte's ass the quick motion causes a stifled moan to escape Charlotte's lips and for her to slap the palm of her hand on the wall in front of her in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Sasha grips Bayley's hair tightly and brings her mouth to the tip of her mouth to her cock, _"Bayley, do you want to taste Charlotte's ass?"_ Sasha asks, she didn't need to do that because they both know the answer already and it's a giant privilege to be the first ever woman to taste the deepest part of Charlotte's asshole. _"I do Boss."_ Bayley replies, licking her lips as she looks at the plastic cock that was just deep inside Charlotte's ass, she bets that it tastes great. _"Then get it clean, prove your worth as a Cock Cleaner."_ Sasha says, Bayley quickly nods her head before leaning her head forward and wrapping her lips around the tip of Sasha's cock and moaning loudly as the taste instantly hits her. Charlotte Flair has the tastiest asshole ever, because of course she does and Bayley would even put it above her own asshole except she feels more degradation and pleasure from cleaning her own asshole off a cock instead of another woman's ass, but this taste is easily the most addictive thing she's ever had that when Sasha pulls away she whines and pouts like a child. 

_"How does Charlotte's ass taste?"_ Sasha asks, looking down at the mesmerized woman beneath her unable to stop looking at her cock. _"It tastes absolutely amazing."_ Bayley replies, hoping to get more of the deepest part of Charlotte's asshole. Becky raises an eyebrow, and now she's curious as to what Charlotte taste like. _"Do you hear that Charlie, you're ass tastes amazing!"_ Sasha says as she realigns the tip of her cock against Charlotte's asshole, Charlotte whimpers at the dirty praise of how tasty her asshole, imagining what it tastes like and imagining that she'll get a taste of it when Sasha is done with her. Sasha slowly reinserts her cock into Charlotte's ass and the twisted pleasure sends shocks through Charlotte's body, Sasha loves watching every inch of her cock disappear in Charlotte's asshole, loves watching Charlotte tremble, trying so hard not to let her true self out and it's going to be so satisfying to hear her beg her to fuck her ass. The moment Sasha has her entire cock inside Charlotte's ass, she quickly pulls it out again causing a grunt of pained pleasure to escape Charlotte's lips this time and she closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head in disappointment at herself for letting that slip out of her. 

_"Becky, do you want to taste Charlotte's ass?"_ Sasha asks, gripping Becky's hair harder and bringing her lips to the tip of her cock. Bayley looks over at Becky, full of joy at the fact that Becky gets to taste Charlotte's delicious asshole and jealousy because Bayley is greedy and wants to taste more of Charlotte without sharing. _"Y-yeah."_ Becky replies nervously, causing Sasha to yank her hair _"Not good enough bitch!"_ Sasha says, pulling Becky's hair and causing her to yelp in pain. _"YES I WANT TO TASTE CHARLOTTE'S ASS ON YOUR COCK, BOSS!"_ Becky says with a lot more passion and firmness in her voice as it's what she really wants, Sasha let's go of her hair and realizes that Becky still needs training and Sasha will see to that when she's done breaking in Charlotte. _"Then get to it you dumb little Ass slut!"_ Sasha says, letting go of Becky's hair and watching the brunette woman bring her lips to the tip of her cock to her lips. Becky closes her eyes and wraps her lips around Sasha's cock.

Becky immediately moans at the taste, Bayley was right, Charlotte's ass tastes so good she'd even say it's the very thing she's ever had even more than Toast and Quinoa, Becky bops her head up and down Sasha's cock trying to get as much of Charlotte's Ass as she can while enduring the taunting of Sasha. _"Mmmh, you love cleaning Ass off of my cock, don't you? Moaning like a disgusting fucking slut."_ Sasha says, causing Becky's face to blush in embarrassment. _"You look so good like this, on your knees with an Anal Plug in your ass cleaning my cock. Right where you belong."_ Sasha adds, running her hand through Becky's hair, Sasha's words getting her more excited along with tasting the deepest part of Charlotte's asshole were clouding Becky's mind with submissive thoughts. 

After a few more minutes of watching Becky bop her head up and down, no doubt having already cleaned her cock of Charlotte's ass does Sasha push Becky off of her. _"How does Charlotte's ass taste?"_ Sasha asks, looking down at Becky who has a softened expression on her face. _"It's the best thing Ass I've ever tasted."_ Becky replies, causing Charlotte's body to shudder hearing Bayley AND Becky say that her ass tasted really good has Charlotte's mouth watering at the thought of cleaning her own Ass cream off of Sasha's cock, she quickly pushes those cursed thoughts to the back of her mind and waits until she feels Sasha put the tip of her cock against her asshole and Charlotte braces for the next action. Sasha slowly pushes the tip of her cock into Charlotte's ass, _"I bet you're just dying to taste your own asshole, aren't you Charlie? Don't worry, once I get done making you cum from getting your ass fucked I will let you clean my cock."_ Sasha says, her words slowly breaking down Charlotte's defenses and she's just hoping that Sasha will shut her mouth, stop all this teasing and just fuck her already. 

Sasha quickly pulls her cock out of Charlotte's asshole again, causing a loud pleasured moan to escape her mouth and thankfully Sasha doesn't say anything about it... Yet, because she's too busy looking at Bayley and Becky, _"Who wants seconds?"_ Sasha asks, earning a quick reply from both women. _"I do!!"_ Bayley & Becky scream, wanting to taste more of that delicious sweet Royal Ass cream, Sasha grins as she looks over at her favorite little buttslut Bayley, and grins. _"Here you got slut."_ Sasha says as she brings her cock over to Bayley's mouth, _"Thank you Boss."_ Bayley replies, quickly getting to work on cleaning her cock, Sasha looks over at Becky pouting and she just feels soooo sorry for her. _"Good bitch."_ Sasha says when Bayley has cleaned every inch of her cock, and she quickly shoves her cock back into Charlotte's ass and is met with a moan of approval from Charlotte. _"Oh, are you starting to enjoy this?."_ Sasha asks, a wicked grin as she slowly pushes her cock forward, eliciting more of a muffled moan from Charlotte. _"N-no."_ Charlotte replies, a bold face lie that none of them believe including herself because she's starting to love having that cock inside of her and hating it when Sasha pulls it out of her. 

When Sasha fully inserts herself into Charlotte's cock, she pulls her cock out of Charlotte's ass and a whine escapes Charlotte's lips this time, Charlotte places her forehead against the wall, knowing she's losing all of the fear she put in these three women in the last few years with the pathetic sounds coming out of her mouth. _"Here slut."_ Sasha says, bringing the tip of her cock to Becky's lips, never taking her eyes off of Charlotte Flair while Becky bops her head up and down her cock, moaning and loving every taste of Charlotte Flair on her cock. Sasha pulls her cock away from Becky's mouth, and reinserts it into Charlotte's ass, more moans escaping her lips. _"Charlie, if you want me to fuck your ass... You know what you have to do, BEG."_ Sasha says, her voice low and husky. Charlotte's whole body shiver, beg? Charlotte Flair begs for nothing and she's not going to let some bitch like Sasha make her beg for it. _"Never."_ Charlotte replies, defiant as her whole body tells her to beg so that she can cum. Sasha shrugs her shoulder, and pulls her cock out of Chalotte's ass before she fully inserted herself into her ass. 

_"Suit yourself, I can do this all night. I love watching cock suckers like Bayley & Becky moan when they have they're cleaning your ass off my cock." _ Sasha says as she pushes her cock into Bayley's waiting mouth, Bayley happily moans at her third helping of Charlotte's ass. Once Bayley gets done thoroughly cleaning her cock, Sasha immediately shoves it back into Charlotte's ass, and inserting it half way before pulling it out and shoving it into Becky's mouth. She repeats this tortuous action of shoving half her cock into Charlotte's ass and pulling it out and into the mouth of Bayley or Becky for the next ten minutes. Charlotte is sweating, her hair is sticking to her forehead as she can barely think anymore, she needs that cock in her ass, she needs to cum with a cock in her ass and she needs it now.

 _"No please don't!"_ Charlotte screams after what feels like the hundredth time Sasha has pushed and pulled her cock out of her asshole, Sasha looks at Charlotte and raises an eyebrow, impressed with Charlotte's level of self-control, _"What do you want Charlie?"_ Sasha asks, already knowing what Charlotte wants, grinning as she waits for her answer. _"I-I want your cock in me."_ Charlotte says, biting her lip as she thrusts her ass backwards, her ass touching Sasha's cock, Sasha quickly steps back and puts on a fake face of confusion. _"In you, where do you want my cock?"_ Sasha asks, she's finally doing it, she's going to break Charlotte Flair. Charlotte clenches her fists, trying her best to be strong, but she just can't right now. _"I-in my ass."_ She replies, and Sasha lets out a gasp of shock to escape her lips. _"You want me to fuck your ass, is that what you want?"_ Sasha asks, unable to stop herself from smiling at Charlotte's ass slowly shaking side to side almost enticing her to just shove her cock back in her ass. _"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass."_ Charlotte says, practically screaming as she can barely stand more teasing. Sasha licks her lips, _"Then you know what you have to do then Charlie... Beg."_ Sasha says, watching the back of Charlotte's head lower, then raises up and turns so she can face Sasha.

 _"Please fuck my ass Boss."_ Charlotte finally says, her eyes filled with lust and Sasha just stands there unable to believe that Charlotte actually said the words, just repeating the words in the back of her head could make Sasha cum right then and there, _"Please... I need it."_ Charlotte says, so needy and desperate. Sasha shoves Bayley and Becky away and steps forward, gripping Charlotte's waist and shoves her cock inside that needy little hole, Charlotte moans when that cock reenters her asshole, stretching it and filling her up. Sasha graphs a handful of Charlotte's hair and pulls her back when she inserts all of her Strap-On inside her ass. _"Just another Ass slut that loves having her ass fucked, you'll never live this down and I'll make sure to remind you every day that you begged for this."_ Sasha says, practically growling into Charlotte's ears before she lets go of her hair and looks down at Charlotte's ass, this is her coronation as the true Alpha of NXT, she's about to ButtFuck Charlotte until she comes, and that's even more important than winning the NXT Women's Championship.

 _"Bayley, Becky!"_ Sasha barks, causing the two women to flinch and raise their heads to look at their Mistress of the Night. _"Stand up, get your faces as close to Charlotte's and I give you permission to talk dirty to her, I'll humor ya'll and let you pretend to be Tops."_ Sasha says, wanting Charlotte to feel degradation and humiliation from three different women as she gets her ass fucked. _"Yes Boss."_ both women say before they stand up and get up, bringing their faces close to Charlotte's embarrassed face, when she tries to hide her face from both women, Sasha graphs a handful of her hair with her left hand and yanks it back to expose her flushed face to Bayley and Becky, _"So Charlotte Flair is just another Anal loving whore, I thought you were better than us?"_ Becky asks, Charlotte glares at her angrily, but can't find the words at the moment as she feels Sasha slowly pull her cock half way out of her ass, and shoves it back in, repeating this pleasant action over and over again, never changing her speed right now, just enjoying the lovely sight of her cock disappearing in Charlotte's ass. 

_"There's_ nothing _wrong with that, Anal Sex feels so good, it's okay to love things that feel good and there's nothing better than cumming with a cock up your ass."_ Bayley says, her words soft and comforting as she remembers all of the times she came with a cock destroying her asshole, and sometimes losing consciousness when she came so hard. Charlotte whimpers, not knowing what's worst? the Patronizing words of Bayley, or the cutting words of Becky, or Sasha picking up the pace on pulling her cock half way out and shoving it back in causing more lustful moans to escape Charlotte's lip, exposing her as an Anal Slut, _"This is nothing, just imagine getting your ass doubled stuffed, two cocks being shoved inside your little asshole, stretching it, leaving it gaping."_ Becky whispers directly into Charlotte's ear, causing her eyes to flutter as she thinks about what it'd be like to have two cocks in her ass, speaking from experience in GIVING Double Anal sex to bitches like Alexa, Bayley & Becky, hearing how loud and powerful they came was always sexy as fuck. 

_"Do you want to have two cocks up your ass Charlie, The Boss can make that happen."_ Sasha says, snapping Charlotte from her submissive daze _"N-No!"_ Charlotte quickly replies, proud of herself for saying no, but that doesn't mean that Sasha won't order her to do it, and she's bound by the sacred Law of this division to obey her Alpha. _"But, you will beg for it one day and when you do I will give it to you."_ Sasha says as she's thrusting in and out of Charlotte's asshole, loving the sound of her hips colliding with Charlotte's ass and the moans escaping Charlotte's lips, _"Oh fuck I-I'm-_ _!"_ Charlotte moans out, she's about to cum, she's about to cum from having her asshole fucked. Becky and Sasha cackle at Charlotte, filling her with shame. _"Aww, does Charlie need to cum, does the high and mighty Charlotte Flair want to cum with a cock in her ass?"_ Sasha asks, slowing her thrusts down and making Charlotte thrusts her ass back into the Plastic Cock, something that makes Sasha grip her waist tightly to stop her from moving her hips. _"Go ahead and say it, say that you want to cum you fucking Ass whore!"_ Becky says, sneering right into the side of Charlotte's face. 

Charlotte is in hell, Sasha has stopped moving, robbing her of that wonderful feeling of having that cock rubbing the inside of her ass. _"I want to cum with a cock in my ass, please make me cum Boss."_ Charlotte says, in desperate need to cum that she doesn't even care anymore, the only thing she can think about right now is cumming and cumming HARD. A victorious grin crosses Sasha's face, _"Then make sure you scream how much you love taking it up the ass while you cum."_ Sasha says, resuming the ass-fucking, starting slow at first, then picking up the speed until she's grunting and panting, her hips colliding against Charlotte's ass, Charlotte moaning and loudly and clawing at the wall as she feels her mind slowly start to go blank, pleasurable shockwaves surge through her entire body, she starts to fucking drool as she reaches her peak _"I'M FUCKING CUMMING, I'M CUMMING WITH A COCK UP MY ASS AND I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH!"_ Charlotte screams, feeling like she's about to pass out. _"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU FUCKING WHORE, YOU FUCKING SLUT, I OWN YOU NOW DO YOU HEAR ME YOU DUMB FUCKING SLUT!!"_ Sasha screams, cumming as she continues to thrust into Charlotte's like a wild animal, growling and gritting her teeth and she fucks through the most powerful orgasm Sasha Banks has ever experienced and she thought getting her Anal Cherry taken would have been the best orgasm she ever had, but oh no, this was magical, this was a conquering of another Alpha and breaking her.

Charlotte is only able to stand right now because Bayley and Becky are holding her up, Sasha is still fucking her ass albeit a lot weaker than she was doing a few moments earlier, instead just giving her small thrusts in her ass before she finally pulls herself out of Charlotte, _"Spread her ass!"_ Sasha shouts, trying to catch her own breath and calm herself down. _"Yes Boss!"_ Bayley and Becky say as they let go of Charlotte causing her to fall down to her knees, they fall down to their knees and spread Charlotte's ass and Sasha inspects Charlotte's gaping asshole. It's not bad, but it definitely could be a lot bigger and once Sasha finally decides to use a bigger Strap-On when she fucks Charlotte in the future. _"Charlotte! Get on your knees and clean my cock you disgusting bitch!."_ Sasha shouts, slapping Charlotte's ass causing Charlotte to yelp and jerk her hips forward. _"Y-yes Boss."_ Charlotte replies weakly, her body is so numb that it's difficult for her to straighten her back and turn around to face Sasha-the woman who took her Anal Virginity and made her cum like some common Anal Whore and is now making her clean her own Ass Cream off her cock-The Ultimate Humiliation...

And yet, Charlotte isn't ashamed because Bayley and Becky were so enthusiastic about how tasty the deepest part of her ass was so she finds herself licking her lips, but before she's able to wrap her lips around Sasha's cock, _"Not yet, you need to answer a few questions for The Boss."_ Sasha says, a wicked grin crossing her face as she looks down at Charlotte, Charlotte silently nods her head, wanting to taste her ass so badly right now. _"Who was the first woman to finger your asshole?"_ Sasha asks, bouncing her head side to side, _"Sasha Banks."_ Charlotte quickly replies, causing Sasha to nod and smile. _"Who took your Anal Cherry?"_ Sasha asks, causing Charlotte's asshole to quiver _"Sasha Banks did."_ Charlotte replies, a familiar feeling slowly returning to her as she continues to answer Sasha's questions, _"Who made you cum by fucking your ass?"_ Sasha asks, her smug grin becoming more unbearable to Charlotte by the minute. _"Sasha Banks did."_ Charlotte replies, feeling herself get angry for the first time since walking into this room, _"Who owns your ass"_ Sasha asks, waiting patiently for the next answer.

 _"Nobody does."_ Charlotte says, causing a small smirk to cross Sasha's face very thankful at the fact that one Ass fucking wasn't enough to break Charlotte's spirit because that just wouldn't be any fun if it that easy, Sasha licks her lips. _"Good, it's good that you're still so full of defiance and fight, it doesn't matter though because in the end I will win."_ Sasha says proudly staring into Charlotte's eyes, the fire is still burning in Charlotte's eyes. _"Let's see if you can last the night, now use that mouth for what it was made for, clean my cock."_ Sasha says, pointing at her cock and looking at Charlotte's face immediately go from defiant to unsure of herself. Charlotte closes her eyes and leans forward, she opens her mouth and wraps her lips around Sasha's cock for the third time of the night to clean someone's Anal Cream, but this time it was her own and this time she finally moaned loudly at the taste, her asshole was every bit of tasty as Bayley and Becky said it was. _"Ha! I heard that you fucking Ass to Mouth slut!"_ Sasha says as she unbuttons the NXT Women's Championship from her waist and puts it on her shoulder. Charlotte's face burns with embarrassment, she couldn't help it, her ass tastes so fucking good.

 _"Open your eyes skank, I want you to look at me while you clean your ass off of my cock."_ Sasha orders, when Charlotte opens her eyes and see HER title across Sasha's shoulder, her eyebrows furrow and she's filled with rage as she licks the side of Sasha's cock to taste more of her asshole, there's absolutely no way that Charlotte can lose to this woman, Charlotte will make sure that Sasha Banks does not win tonight, Charlotte will show Sasha that she can be just as stubborn as her. _"That's right, worship that fucking cock."_ Sasha says, licking her lips as she watches Charlotte's tongue runs all over her cock, cleaning it so that every ounce of Charlotte's ass was gone from the thing that took her Anal Virginity, made her cum. After a few more minutes of watching Charlotte bop her head up and down, Sasha orders Bayley, Becky & Charlotte to stand up and face the wall with their asses sticking out and spreading them. Charlotte is very hesitant at doing this, but she eventually does it. 

Sasha goes to her bag, she grabs a bottle of water and drinks it before she grabs the third Butt plug in her bag and heads back to the three women with their asses sticking out for their Boss. Sasha looks at their asses, noticing that her Stamp logo has been rubbed off of Bayley & Becky's ass from the sweat falling down their bodies and so she graphs her Stamp on the floor and Stamps them again on the opposite cheek from the one that she stamped before she turns her attention to Charlotte. She grins as she brings the 4 inch ButtPlug to Charlotte's asshole, loving that cute little whimper that escapes Charlotte's lip and her asshole twitching at the touch. When she shoves that ButtPlug up Charlotte's ass, she moans as she feels full again, but it's not as good as having a Strap-On up her ass, but it's equally embarrassing and demeaning to her, and that excites her and terrifies her. _"This isn't the end for you tonight Charlotte, I'll be taking you home and fucking you some more because even if you won't admit it yet, I OWN your ass."_ Sasha says, she stamps **BOSS** onto Charlotte's ass. Charlotte takes a deep breath, feeling her wet pussy dripping down her thighs indicating that she's looking forward to more of this despite her defiant attitude returning just in time to tell Sasha that nobody owns her ass and as Charlotte stands there, spreading her ass and a ButtPlug in her, wet with desire for more Anal fucking from Sasha, she's not so sure that Sasha DOESN'T own her ass... 

Sasha takes a few steps back and looks at the sight in front of her, three beautiful women with their asses sticking out, ButtPlugs in them and their hands spreading their asscheeks just for her, just for The Alpha of NXT, the NXT Women's Champion, the one TRUE Alpha of this company not the bitch holding that ugly ButterFly belt. _"I'm the fucking Boss!"_ Sasha says proudly, looking at her future and predicting domination after conquering three top tier contenders for her championship. 

After their Fatal Four Way match that many say stole the show, the fans have now dubbed Bayley, Becky, Charlotte & Sasha as The Four HorseWomen, that they would revolutionize the main roster women's division and then they start to debate on who the leader of the group would be, and sadly making the mistake that it's Charlotte when in the locker room, Sasha Banks made it very clear that night that she was The Alpha HorseWoman. However, unbeknownst to the four women that night in the locker room, a Mysterious person was using a secret camera to watch them, shaking their head in disappointment at Charlotte's Anal Cherry being taken away from her, pondering on what to do with the blonde second generation now as it seems that she has been introduced to the pleasure of Anal Sex for the very first time. _"What a disappointing predicament."_ the mysterious person says, leaning back into their chair and crossing their legs as they start to think about what they should do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to add a few things to this chapter, I am currently working on the next chapter and also the name for said chapter.


	3. The Second Crack in The Crown

"Ahhh _fuck!"_ Bayley moans as Becky thrusts her cock deep in her asshole, pushing her face down into her bed. _"Fucking slut, fucking bitch!"_ Becky growls as she pounds Bayley's fuckable asshole, imagining that she was fucking Charlotte in the ass, _"Yes, I'm a useless fucking slut please fuck me harder!"_ Bayley moans out loudly, loving every second that cock thrusts in and out of her asshole. Becky grabs a handful of Bayley's hair and pulls it back, _"That's right, you're nothing to me! I'm not even thinking about right now that's how little I think of you cunt."_ Becky says as she continues to thrust into Bayley's ass, getting angrier as her mind keeps returning to Charlotte and how Sasha is probably fucking her in the ass right now, making her cum, possibly breaking her and making her The Boss's bitch. It should be her, Becky should be fucking her ass right now, making Charlotte HER bitch and once she gets a hand on Charlotte she'll be the one to break her if she hasn't already broken. _"Oh fuck, I'm cumming! Please may I cum!"_ Bayley screams, Becky is in a daze close to cumming herself. _"Cum you bitch, cum on my cock!"_ Becky shouts as she grits her teeth, feeling her body tense up and a warm feeling fill her body. _"Fuck, fuck I'm cumming!"_ Bayley shouts, falling face down onto her bed while Becky continues to fuck her, fuck her while her own orgasm threaten to make her pass out. 

Becky falls down onto Bayley, panting and gasping for breath as she continues to slowly fuck Bayley's ass muttering into Bayley's ear dirty demeaning words, the words aren't meant for Bayley entirely as Becky's mind is focused on the Blonde former Alpha of NXT and how she needs to fuck her ass real soon and make The Queen her personal little Ass slut.

* * *

* * *

_"Fuck, fuck!"_ Charlotte screams at the top of her lungs, drilling herself up and down Sasha's cock until her whole body shivers and she cums once again from having her asshole fucked. She collapses down onto Sasha's smaller body, her _"How many times is that now, five times you've cum with my cock in your ass?"_ Sasha asks, her voice low as she speaks into Charlotte's ear causing a whimper to escape Charlotte's body. _"I don't even think I've made Bayley cum five times in a row from fucking her ass without her passing out, do you know what that means?"_ Sasha asks, running her hand up and down Charlotte's back with her fingertips. _"Shut up."_ Charlotte replies softly, her face burning with embarrassment. _"You're a bigger butt slut than Bayley, and the sooner you realize that, the happier you'll be."_ Sasha says as she pushes Charlotte off of her, _"So why don't you just my bitch, you'll get to enjoy cumming from your ass every single day... If you behave, that is."_ Sasha says as she grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair. 

Charlotte is disappointed in herself for not immediately answering, she chalks it up to her mind still be fuzzy from her orgasm because there's no way she could even being considering it if she was in her right state of mind. _"No, after tonight I won't ever bend over for you again. I don't even care if you're the Alpha right now, you're just a temporary one until I get my title back."_ Charlotte replies, glaring down at Sasha who is just grinning and slowly nodding her head. _"Whatever, why don't you clean my cock and try not to moan when you taste your own ass, it's pathetic."_ Sasha says, rolling her eyes and letting go of Charlotte's hair, _"Yes Boss."_ Charlotte grumbles as she positions herself between Sasha's legs, she looks up at Sasha and out of defiance she refuses to close her eyes as she wraps her lips around the tip of Sasha's cock, the taste of her Ass Cream is truly intoxicating and fills her with the submissive need to taste it every day. 

_"Mmmmmh, this will never get old. Charlotte Flair being a Cock cleaner, cleaning her ass off superior women's cocks, it's like you were born to be a Slut."_ Sasha says, loving the sight of Charlotte bopping her head up and down her cock, trying her hardest to remain eye contact with the new confident Alpha of NXT. But, the embarrassment of actually enjoying the taste of her own asshole and the demeaning words causes her to close her eyes, Sasha laughs at Charlotte's failure to remain confident and after a few more minutes of watching Charlotte bop her head up and down, and running her tongue all over her cock, no doubt getting every inch of Ass cream off her cock, Sasha leans up and pushes Charlotte away. _"I want you to lick me."_ Sasha says as she pulls her Strap-On off, throwing it to the side, leaning back down onto the bed and spreading her legs. Charlotte looks down at the beautiful and admittedly delicious pussy in front of her, Sasha's pussy is wet and in desperate need for a licking, but as Charlotte is inches away from licking her pussy, Sasha stops her.

 _"No, you don't deserve to lick my pussy right now. I only let my bitches lick my pussy, and until you admit to being my bitch I'll let you taste my pussy."_ Sasha says as she raises her legs, and spreads to to show Charlotte what she wants her to lick, _"You're a disgusting slut, a disgusting slut that doesn't know her place so lick my asshole bitch!"_ Sasha says, Charlotte stares at the cute little hole in front of her, this wouldn't be the first time Charlotte has given Sasha a rimjob oh no, Charlotte loved to spend a good amount of time licking Sasha's forbidden hole to get it ready for the eventual ass fucking, but this time it's different, this time she's going to be licking Sasha's asshole submissively and she doesn't think she'll be able to convince herself otherwise. Charlotte licks her lips before she leans down and buries herself between Sasha's asscheeks, her first lick causes Sasha's body to shiver in pleasure. _"You nasty little bitch, I know you love the taste of my asshole, mmmm! get that tongue all the way up my ass."_ Sasha says, her hand sliding down until she's rubbing her pussy. 

Charlotte licks up and down Sasha's asshole, swirling her tongue around that hole before she eventually shoves her tongue up Sasha's ass as far as it could go meeting very little resistance as Sasha's asshole has been a favorite fuckhole for Charlotte over the last few years, causing Charlotte to grin at the memories and new memories when she gets her title belt and puts Sasha back in her place. _"Fuck! Lick it, lick my asshole you disgusting little cunt!"_ Sasha screams as she starts to finger her pussy, Charlotte's wet tongue has always felt good on Sasha's asshole, but this time it's 100 times better because Charlotte is doing it submissively as all rimjobs should be, inferior women worshiping the assholes of women that are better than them. 

_"Mmmm, maybe you do deserve to lick my pussy again if you keep that up."_ Sasha says, moaning as Charlotte is muching away at her asshole. Charlotte would like to say that she's thinking about fucking Sasha in the ass right now, but all she can think about is how good it feels to make Sasha moan and feel good, a disgusting submissive thought that Charlotte tries her best to push to the back of her head. _"Oh yeah, I'm about to cum, fuck!"_ Sasha moans out, leaning her head back, biting her lower lip. _"Hey bitch, I'm going to be nice and let you lick my pussy again."_ Sasha says, removing her fingers from her snatch and looking down at a grateful Charlotte. _"Thank you Boss."_ Charlotte quickly says, she was dying for another chance to taste Sasha's pussy. Sasha grins at the quickly muttered words of submission. Moans escape Sasha's lips when Charlotte's extremely talented and eager tongue starts to get to work on her wet pussy. 

_"Fuck! That's a good bitch, lick my pussy!"_ Sasha says, pushing Charlotte's face into her pussy wanting more of her tongue on her body. Charlotte tries her best to ignore the degrading comments from Sasha and focus on Sasha's tasty twat and the moans escaping Sasha's lips, feeling proud of her oral skills when she feels Sasha writhing around, Sasha grips Charlotte's hair tighter and starts grinding her face against Charlotte's face. _"Fucking whore, that tongue was made to please superior women."_ Sasha says as she grinds herself until she pushes herself over the edge, _"Fuck, I'm cumming!"_ Sasha screams out as her whole body goes numb, her grip loosens on Charlotte's hair. Charlotte raises her head up to look at the twitching and panting woman who took her title and Anal Cherry, smirking at how Sasha is a shivering mess. 

Sasha quickly gets her bearings back, looking at Charlotte and grinning. _"That's my good little pussy licker, now come here, I'm tired."_ Sasha says, a yawn escaping her lips as she lays on her side. Charlotte's face blushes at the implication, Sasha wants to cuddle with her and she wants her to be the little spoon? Sure, the two of them have slept together in the past, but it was Sasha that had Charlotte's arms around her, and dirty words whispered into her ear about what she did to her and what she's going to do to her. Charlotte lowers her head, _"Yes Boss."_ Charlotte mutters as she crawls up to Sasha's side, facing away from Sasha as Sasha drapes her arms over her and pulls her closer to her, her chest pressing up against Charlotte's back and her face gets close to Charlotte's ears. _"Tonight was a lot of fun, and telling."_ Sasha whispers into Charlotte's ears, _"You love getting your ass fucked, and I bet you're just waiting for more of it, ain't that right Charlie?"_ Sasha asks, graphing Charlotte's ass, causing Charlotte to whimper. 

_"Not at all Sasha, because once this night is over, I'm coming for my title and put you in your place."_ Charlotte replies, gritting her teeth as she has to fight down this rising feeling that she actually does want more of that forbidden Anal pleasure, but she'll never tell Sasha that, she's just got too much pride. Sasha nods her head before she slides her hand between Charlotte's asscheek and her index finger easily slides into Charlotte's ass, causing a soft little moan to escape Charlotte's lips. Sasha quickly pulls her finger out of Charlotte's ass, chuckling to herself before she brings her finger to her mouth and cleaning her finger, moaning as she tastes Charlotte's ass for the first time and it tastes just as good as Bayley, Becky and even Charlotte said that it did. She sucks on her finger, getting every ounce of Charlotte's ass off her finger. _"Mmmmh, tomorrow morning if you're still here in the morning, I'm going to fuck your ass again so get your sleep Charlie."_ Sasha says, pulling Charlotte closer to her, gripping her tightly not out of love, but as possession because Charlotte is just her new little fuck toy, and guaranteed to be her favorite little bitch.

 _"Not going to happen... I'm done with you."_ Charlotte says softly, unsure if she's going to leave Sasha after she made her cum from fucking her ass multiple times. Bottoms can never go more than a day without getting their asses fucked, and Charlotte is petrified that she's going to start feeling that way and needing something up her ass just to feel that sweet bliss of having her ass fucked, fingered or plugged. Charlotte takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and praying that she has the strength to leave in the morning and avoid Sasha or Bayley and Becky so she can forget that this night ever happened.

* * *

* * *

The next morning, Bayley awakens alone in her bed and she instantly remembers everything that happened last night because her asshole hurts. She buries her face in her pillow, ashamed at how she let two women who don't even respect her fuck her ass and the worst part is she loved every part of it, the pain, the pleasure, the humiliation was all Bayley has ever wanted last night and yet as she lays in her bed she still has a small fire inside her heart that wants to be a Top, wants to be the Alpha of this division... After a few more minutes of wallowing in her own self-pity, Bayley gets out of her bed and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower and wash off the delightful filth of last night. 

When Bayley steps out of the shower, she takes a good look at herself in the mirror. A strong difference from yesterday when she had all that confidence in her face that she was going to win the NXT Women's Champion, and take her time fucking Becky, Sasha and then Charlotte just like what Sasha did last night. Now, the old Bayley is staring back at her. No confidence, a petulant pout on her face as her mind races. Her asshole hurts, it aches for another assfucking... A small scowl crosses Bayley's face, she scolds herself for thinking like that and she can't help it, after getting fucked in the ass so good it's natural to want some more, but Bayley has to be strong and stop herself from texting Becky or Sasha to come fuck her again, and she definitely needs to avoid Charlotte for the time being because there's no wondering what Charlotte will do to try and regain her credibility as a Top, although the thought of an angry Charlotte Flair fucking her in the ass drives her absolutely insane. 

Bayley shakes her head, she needs to regain her focus on her objective. She needs to achieve her dream, she needs to actually know what it's like to Top someone, maybe it was foolish of her to not do that before last nights match, but you live and learn with your mistakes. Bayley leaves her bathroom, walks back to her room and grabs her pants where her phone is in her back pocket. She sends out a text to the second biggest bottom in NXT right now, 

**_Alexa, I need to see you. Can you come over please?_** Bayley sends out, immediately regretting it because of how weak and passive the text was. An Alpha's text would be more demanding and cruel, way to go Bayley. Bayley sits on the edge of her bed, and covers her face. After a few more minutes of silence, Bayley's phone rings and she quickly looks at who texts her.

 _ **Maybe later, I need my Queen right now. Why?"**_ Alexa texts reads, Bayley takes a few moments to come up with her answer. If Alexa does go see Charlotte, well then Bayley won't see her for the rest of the day and she really needs to see her to truly test the water as a Top. Bayley takes a deep breath and texts back a meek one answer reply.

_**Okay.** _

* * *

* * *

As soon as Charlotte woke up, she immediately got out of Sasha's grip and thanks to her size and the adrenaline flowing through her veins, it was like cutting through butter with a heated knife. Sasha was unfortunately awake before her, and she did everything in her power to allure Charlotte back into her bed for more Ass fucking, being uncharacteristically sweet for The Boss and there's a reason for that. Sasha wants Charlotte to willingly submit to her, she could easily pull rank and use her title as Alpha to make Charlotte do what she wants, but she truly wants The Queen to be broken and begging for that ass fucking and from the looks of it, Charlotte was considering pulling her pants back down and bending over for Sasha, but alas it didn't happen and Charlotte stormed out of Sasha's bedroom and house. It's not until she sits in her car does she truly feel how sore her asshole is, and she places her forehead on the steering wheel.

She still can't believe it, she lost her Anal Cherry last night, she was fucked in the asshole and she loved every second of it, so much so that it's taking her every fiber in her being to not get out of her car and go back to Sasha and beg for more. No! She can't allow that to happen, she has to be strong, she has to regroup and take her title back from Sasha. She has to fuck some bitches ass to remind her that she is The Queen, and then take her title back from that little bitch and show her that The Queen will always be better than The Boss. She pulls out her phone, and before she unlocks her phone she puts her phone on her thigh and she thinks about who she wants to call. Bayley and Becky are out of the question for right now, being with them would remind her of last night too much. Her phone ringing knocks her back to reality, she pulls her phone up and looks at who is texting her, dreading that it might be Becky or Sasha to torment her, but thankfully it isn't.

 _ **My Queen, I need to see you so badly right now."**_ Alexa's text reads, a small smile crosses her face as she thinks about one of her favorite bottoms before it quickly disappears when she remembers the one moment where Alexa made her cum just from licking her asshole, a reminder that makes her asshole quiver with need and desire to do it again. No! She can't see Alexa right now either, and it pains her to feel that way because she absolutely loves Alexa's talented tongue on her pussy and asshole and seeing the smaller Blonde woman bouncing up and down on her cock. 

_**Another time, I've got plans with another bitch now.**_ Charlotte texts back, a lie as she has no idea who she plans on texting or even if she wants to see anyone, she has the thought of just going home and hiding for the rest of the day, but she is The Queen and she can't show weakness ever, especially now in the most challenging time in her career as she tries to forget how good it was to get fucked in the ass and try to remind herself that she isn't an Anal slut, she is The Queen of fucking asses and she needs to go back to the very beginning to the very first woman she fucked in the ass here in NXT. 

_**Oh, another time then.**_ Alexa texts back, Charlotte believes that Alexa is looking at her phone pouting like a child that isn't getting her way, but in reality Alexa is looking at her phone with a small grin on her face, she quickly texts Bayley to tell her that Charlotte doesn't want to see her and will come to her house as soon as possible which brings a smile to Bayley's face completely unaware of what the scheming tiny blonde woman has planned for Bayley.

* * *

* * *

After returning home, taking a shower to try and wash last night off of her. Once she dries herself off, she puts on her gym clothes and builds the courage to leave her house. She's going to the Performance Center where she'll very likely see Bayley, Becky & Sasha the three women who saw Charlotte cumming from getting her ass fucked. She was debating on going to a local gym and avoid seeing the other women all together even though Sasha told Bayley and Becky to keep their mouths shut about last night because she doesn't want anyone to know what happened with Charlotte until SHE wants everyone to know, it's a nice and terrifying gesture because Charlotte will never know when Sasha will shout to the locker room that she fucked Charlotte's ass, no doubt Bayley and Becky will be there to say that they witness it and had the pleasure of tasting Charlotte's asshole. Charlotte's whole body shudders at the memory of how Bayley, Becky and ever she moaned at the taste of her own Asshole. 

_"Hey Charlie!"_ a familiar voice calls out for Charlotte as she puts her bag in a locker room, her heart skips a beat and then a scowl crosses her face. _"What do you want Becky?"_ Charlotte asks, turning around to see the smug Irish bitch looking at her, knowing that she got to see Charlotte at the lowest point. _"I just want to know if you enjoyed last night?"_ She asks, slowly walking towards Charlotte who tenses up. _"Not as much as you did."_ Charlotte quickly replies, thankful that nobody is in the room with them right now as Becky not so subtly talks about what happened last night. That comment did hit Becky as a frown quickly appears on her face before she takes a deep breath and a confident grin crosses her face. _"I doubt that, you were a natural last night and if you're looking for a real Top to fuck you..."_ Becky says, getting dangerously close to Charlotte until her lips are inches away from her ear. _"All you have to do is beg for me."_ Becky says in a husky tone, her voice makes Charlotte's knees go weak.

Charlotte pushes Becky away, which causes Becky to laugh instead of getting angry at her like she would have been before last night. Before Becky can say anything more, the locker room door opens and in comes the woman that Charlotte was thinking about, EMMA who just a few weeks ago returned to NXT and back to her hands and knees for Becky, Charlotte and Sasha and even Carmella these days like the useless Fuck Bottom that she is. Emma looks at the two women, and she can feel the tension in the air whenever these two are in the same room together. Charlotte takes a deep breath, and puts on the best confident grin that she can muster on her face as she walks towards the Australian woman. _"I don't feel like fucking a loud mouth Irish bitch tonight, so Emma once we get done working out, you will come home with me."_ Charlotte says, standing up as straight as she can to intimidate the meek looking woman before her. 

Emma avoids eye contact for a while, looking down at the floor before looking back up into Charlotte's Blue-Green eyes. _"Yes my Queen."_ Emma replies, causing Becky to roll her eyes and Charlotte's ego to slowly return as she looks back at Becky and gives her a wink that just causes Becky to scoff and throw her hands up in disgust. Charlotte looks at Emma's ass as she walks by, and thinks about what she wants to do to it later on.

* * *

* * *

Bayley paces around her front room as she awaits Alexa to arrive, to arrive and ask her if she can ask her if she can fuck her in the ass. It wasn't uncommon before Bayley decided to cut Anal Sex out of her life that she'd ask Alexa to come over to her house or she'd go to Alexa's house and ask Alexa to fuck her ass because that's how badly Bayley needed to get fucked in the ass, that she'd even let a Bottom like Alexa bend her over and pound her little asshole until she cums. But, this time Bayley is going to ask Alexa if she can fuck her this time because Bayley truly needs validation as she restarts her Anal sobriety and vows to never get her ass fucked again. A knock at the door causes Bayley to flinch in surprise, she takes a deep breath before she heads toward it.

 _"Hey Bayley."_ Alexa says when Bayley opens the door, she is beyond stunning standing in front of Bayley wearing some tight blue jeans, and a low cut top showing off her cleavage. _"Hey Lexi."_ Bayley replies, wrapping her arms around her at the same time Alexa wraps her arms around her neck. It's a quick hug and once they separate, Bayley let's Alexa into her house and closes the door behind her. _"I'm sorry you didn't win last night, you had that match won until Sasha stole that victory from you."_ Alexa says, trying to keep the disgust in her voice at the thought of Sasha being the new NXT Women's Champion. Bayley nods her head, _"Yeah."_ is all that Bayley can say to that, she did feel like she was close to winning and then she lost. Alexa puts her hand on Bayley's shoulder reassuringly, _"Did she fuck you in the ass last night?"_ Alexa asks, trying to sound concerned and keep her excitement down. She knew that Bayley wanted to be taken seriously and never get fucked in the Ass ever again by anyone and she thought that was such a cute little dream. 

Bayley looks down at the floor, thinking about what Sasha said last night about how they can't talk about what happened in that locker room, and Bayley assumes that it just means she can't tell anyone about what happened with Charlotte. Bayley looks back at Alexa, biting her lower lip. _"Y-yeah, she did."_ Bayley replies, she won't tell Alexa about what happened with Charlotte, deciding that it's a best kept secret between the three women in that locker room and for when Bayley hopefully fucks Charlotte in the ass or even Sasha finally deciding to fuck her in front of the entire Locker Room and giving Bayley another chance to taste the deepest part of Charlotte's asshole. Before Bayley can continue to think about shameful thoughts, a reassuring squeeze of her arms snaps her focus back onto her objective right now. _"I'm sorry to hear that Bayley, I know that you really wanted to be the new Alpha of this division and I know how good Sasha is at fucking a bitches ass."_ Alexa says, her own asshole quivering at the memories of the intense ass-fuckings that Sasha would give her that rivaled her Queen's ability. 

_"Y-yeah, she is."_ Bayley replies softly, remembering and wanting more of that Assfucking by the second. She takes a deep breath, _"Which is why I wanted to see you."_ Bayley finally says, which causes a giant grin to cross Alexa's perfect face. _"I get it, Bayley needs to get her ass fucked again."_ Alexa says, causing Bayley's face to blush and her throat to tighten shut. _"Since my Queen doesn't want to see me tonight, I'm here to give you everything you need."_ Alexa says as she brings her face close to Bayley's, their lips inches away from each other. _"Actually I was hoping that you would let me fuck you this time."_ Bayley blurts out, causing Alexa's eyes to widen in shock as she pulls her face away and looks into Bayley's eyes. _"Y-you want to fuck my ass?"_ Alexa asks in shock, the thought of Bayley fucking her ass does cause a sickening feeling of delight to fill Alexa's stomach at the thought of one of the biggest butt sluts in WWE history bending her over and fucking her Asshole.

Bayley straightens her back, and puts on a serious face. _"Yes, I want to fuck your ass this time."_ Bayley says, putting some base into her voice to come off as tough as possible and maybe it's working because Alexa is avoiding eye contact and biting her lip... Until Alexa starts laughing, Bayley's chest start to feel with embarrassment, but before she can say anything Alexa slaps her across the face as hard as she can, causing Bayley to stagger a bit. _"Do you think I'd let some some useless little bottom fuck me?"_ Alexa says before she rushes at Bayley and pins her against her front door, Bayley gasps at the shocking strength of the shorter woman. _"You're nothing more than a filthy fucking Ass slut, and you thought you could actually be the Alpha?"_ Alexa asks, a nasty scowl on her face as her stare burns a hole into Bayley's face. _"Y-yes."_ Bayley manages to squeak out, she's both turned on and terrified at how aggressive Alexa is being right now. 

Alexa shakes her head in disgust, _"You dumb delusional bitch."_ Alexa says as she grabs a handful of Bayley's hair and yanks her forward as she walks toward Bayley's bedroom to no doubt put Bayley in her place, _"I'm going to fuck you in the ass, and remind you what you are."_ Alexa says as she opens the door to Bayley's room, and that's when Bayley finally decides to fight back, she grabs the wrist of the hand that a handful of her hair and stops moving, causing Alexa to stare back at her with eyes full of fire and lust that she's never seen in Alexa before and it almost shatters what little resolve Bayley has to fight back as she is just so turned on right now by the smaller domineering woman in front of her. _"Get your hands off me you bitch."_ Alexa says as she yanks Bayley's head forward, causing Bayley to yelp out in pain. Bayley let's go of Alexa's wrist, a smile crossing Alexa's face at how Bayley listened to her almost immediately. 

_"Tell me Bayley, and if you're not honest with me, I'm going to bend you over my knee and spank that ass of yours until you can't sit down for a week."_ Alexa says as she tightens her grip on Bayley's hair, causing Bayley's face to wince in pain. _"I'll be honest with you Mistress."_ Bayley replies, submissively calling Alexa 'Mistress' and feeling shameful arousal that she's being walked all over again by another Bottom like Alexa. _"Do you want me to bend you over, spank that ass and fuck it until you can't even think anymore?"_ Alexa asks, licking her lips sensually as she stares into Bayley's dark brown eyes. God yes, Bayley needs it actually and she can't help those powerful submissive feelings especially less than 24 hours getting fucked in the ass by two different women. _"N-no, I'm not like that anymore."_ Bayley replies, trying her hardest to sound sincere in the face of adversity. 

Alexa let's go of Bayley's hair, and walks toward Bayley's bed. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed, _"Strip. NOW!"_ Alexa orders, a command that makes Bayley's body shivers in pleasure and she hates how badly she wants to obey this aggressive version of Alexa and a small part of her wants to rush Alexa, pin her arms down and kiss her. _"Bayley, when I tell you to do something you do it! I'm losing my patience with you, strip, lay across my lap and I MIGHT take it easy on your ass."_ Alexa barks, snapping her fingers impatiently as Bayley just stands there in awe and somewhat jealousy. 

Here was tiny little Alexa Bliss, a woman that loved getting fucked in the ass just as much as Bayley does, sitting there emitting a confident energy like a true Top that Bayley wishes she had. Bayley slowly starts to unbutton her pants, smartly turning around to give Alexa a nice view of her when she pulls her pants down revealing her big fat ass that everybody loves to fuck. She keeps her ass sticking out after she kicks her pants off to the side, she slowly pulls down her soaked panties revealing just how turned on she is by the situation despite a small part of herself still desiring being a Top. Bayley takes her shirt off as she straightens her posture, she tosses it to the side and then quickly takes her bra off before she slowly turns around to face Alexa.

 _"You done? Get over here you dumb bitch."_ Alexa says, rolling her eyes to give off the impression that Bayley's little show did anything for her when in reality it got her heart racing. _"Y-yes Mistress."_ Bayley replies, lowering her head and slowly walking towards Alexa. When Bayley finally lays across Alexa's thighs, and the moment she gets the chance to do it Alexa slaps her ass as hard as she can causing a small little yelp to escape Bayley's lips a smirk to cross Alexa's face. _"Did you really think that you had any chance last night, to be a Top or even the champion of the division?"_ Alexa asks before she gives Bayley's ass two hard slaps in a row, _"Yes, and I will become NXT Women's Champion... Unlike you."_ Bayley quickly replies, although that last part she muttered and hoped that Alexa didn't hear it, but unfortunately for Bayley she did hear it because she immediately graphs a handful of Bayley's hair with her left hand and yanks it backwards 

_"What was that?"_ Alexa asks, disgusted at the audacity of this arrogant little Buttslut for that little comment. She gives Bayley's ass repeated slaps to the ass, not even taking the time to watch it jiggle as she stares a hole in the back of her head and waiting for the disrespectful little bitch to apologize. _"I said that you won't be champion."_ Bayley repeats, trying her hardest to stop getting turned on from having her ass slapped like a masochistic pain slut and failing miserably at it. Alexa let's out a bemused chuckle, stopping her slaps for the time being to slide her hand between Bayley's leg and cupping Bayley's wet pussy. _"And you think a disgusting bottom like you can do it, someone that loves getting her ass spanked and treated like a piece of meat."_ Alexa says as she starts to rub Bayley's pussy, moans start to escape Bayley's lips as Alexa shoves two fingers deep inside her snatch. _"You've never been this wet before when we had sex before, I guess I should have known that demeaning you and spanking your ass would make you wetter than being lovey dovey."_ Alexa adds, recalling all of the times the two of them would have sex and how it was always telling that Bayley wanted it rougher and in the ass, but she was too ashamed to have Alexa or maybe didn't believe that Alexa could be this rough. 

Well, today is the day that Alexa shows her how rough she can be and Bayley will be the first woman she fucks in the ass, and make her her bitch, then she'll move on to the loud mouth Irish Woman, then to get her lovely Queen to submit to her if she's correct in her assumption that Sasha topped Charlotte last night and Bayley will help her in answering these questions in her head. Alexa removes her fingers from Bayley's pussy, causing a whine of disappointment to escape her lips. But, Alexa is quick to slide her hand up and shove her middle finger into Bayley's asshole with complete ease which was no surprise to her or that Bayley let out a moan of approval at this. _"Mmmm, I love how my finger feels in your ass. One day my entire hand will be in it, won't that be exciting?"_ Alexa says, a statement that causes Bayley's eyes to flutter as she's now imagining what it would feel like to have get fisted for the first time in her life. _"Do you see Bayley, you are nothing more than a Bottom with a unreal dream of being a Top. I have the same dream, but unlike you I have the confidence and resolve to make it a reality."_ Alexa says, pulling her finger out of Bayley's ass. 

Instant disappointment fills Bayley's heart when Alexa's finger leaves her asshole, _"Did you buy a Strap-On?"_ Alexa asks, Bayley's face nods her head yes and it dawns on her mid head nodding what Alexa might be planning, her asshole quivers in anticipation at the humiliation. Alexa shoves Bayley off of her lap, _"Go get it for me, and if you got some lube give it to me too."_ Alexa says, standing up and Bayley immediately thinks how good she looks from her vantage point, on her hands and knees looking up at a superior woman. She starts to crawl before Alexa yells at her again, she crawls to the side of her bed and pulls out a purple box where she hid her Strap-On, the Strap-On she planned on using on Becky, Charlotte & Sasha to teach them a lesson and prove that they're equals and now here she is opening the box and taking the 7 inch Purple Strap-On out along with the bottle of lube to give to another woman so that they can fuck HER with it. 

Bayley turns her attention back to Alexa, and Alexa has already taken all of her clothes off and is standing with her hands on her hips, Bayley starts to think about how sexy Alexa looks without any clothes on, but she thinks that she'll look even better with a Strap-On around her waist. Bayley crawls around her bed until she's in front of Alexa, her gaze going from her feet, her thighs, her tasty pussy, her tits and then her beautiful face with those bright blue eyes looking down at Bayley like she was nothing more than a piece of meat that she wants to fuck and move on from her, it's nothing like it was before, this is cold and harsh compared to their relationship in the summer last year. _"Put it on me and worship it, worship the cock that you foolishly thought you could use to fuck better women."_ Alexa orders, lifting her left foot to allow Bayley the chance help Alexa step through the strap before doing it to the same leg. Bayley slowly pulls the strap-on up until it's firmly around Alexa's waist and it pains Bayley to admit that it looks great around Alexa's waist, like it was meant to be.

 _"Good girl, now get it nice and wet for your new Mistress."_ Alexa says, patting Bayley's head like she's a dog. Bayley licks her lips before giving the tip of this plastic cock a kiss, never breaking eye contact with her as she slowly takes in her own Plastic Cock into her mouth. She closes her eyes when she starts to bop her head up and down, getting it nice and wet for later. Alexa is in love with the sight in front of her, Bayley on her knees sucking on her own Strap-On that she bought to continue her delusion of grandeur, Alexa has decided that she's going to keep it and use it to fuck Becky, Sasha and Charlotte to mock Bayley even more for thinking that she could ever possibly do such a thing, she might even be nice enough to let Bayley watch it happen and clean their asses off her cock.

After a few more minutes of watching Bayley slobber all over her cock, Alexa decides that it's time. _"That's enough."_ Alexa says as she pushes Bayley off of her cock, causing another pathetic whimper to escape Bayley's lips. _"Don't be sad, you'll have plenty of time sucking my cock after I fuck you in the ass."_ Alexa replies, Bayley's face betrays her when a smile crosses it. _"Hmph, you know what to do now Bayley. Assume your natural position."_ Alexa says as she motions towards the bed, Bayley lowers her head and takes a deep gulp. _"Yes Mistress."_ Bayley replies as she crawls onto her own bed, she lays her face down onto her pillow and lifts her ass up into the air before she reaches back and spreads her asscheeks to expose her used Asshole to Alexa and Alexa was right, this feels so natural to Bayley, face down, ass up and waiting for a woman to fuck her in the ass. Bayley's mind is clouded with more self-doubt, she still wants to be a top, still wants to get fucked in the ass like a Anal loving Slut, she starts to tell herself that THIS will be it, once Alexa has her way with her, she's no longer going to get fucked in the ass ever again.

Alexa graphs the bottle of lube Bayley left on the floor, she really should have made Bayley give it to her, oh well that'll happen the next time they do it, but for right now Alexa is just staring at Bayley's twitching asshole while she starts rubbing lube onto her cock and she just can't help herself, she leans forward and buries her face between Bayley's meaty cheeks and starts licking Bayley's tasty asshole. Bayley moans when she feels Alexa start to rapidly lick her forbidden hole, loving the taste of Bayley's ass it obviously doesn't compare to giving Charlotte a rimjob because it's so hot watching Charlotte fight back the urge to moan shamefully at getting her ass played with, but it's still pretty damn good. Alexa circles her tongue around Bayley's asshole, then she shoves her tongue as far up Bayley's ass as it can go and it goes pretty far with little resistance thanks to getting fucked in the ass twice last night. 

Bayley is in heaven right now, and at the same time she's in hell because she knows that she's getting her ass licked not because she's ordering someone to worship her ass, but because Alexa is getting it extra ready to pound it. After a few more minutes of licking all over Bayley's asshole, Alexa eventually pulls away and Bayley shouldn't feel disappointed again that her ass is being left untouched because she feels Alexa get onto her bed and the familiar touch of a long cold plastic dildo hotdogging itself between her fat ass. She feels Alexa swat her hands away so that she can spread Bayley's ass herself, and the painful teasing begins. Alexa starts to run her Strap-on up and down Bayley's ass-crack, _"You know what you want to do Bayley, you know what you NEED inside of you and you know how to get it."_ Alexa says, a wicked grin on her face as she watches Bayley bury her face in her pillow. 

She can't beg, she can't let a third woman in less than 24 hours make her beg to get fucked in the ass, it's too humiliating and it reminds her of the side of her that she's trying to leave behind, the old Bayley would beg every woman in the company to fuck her in the ass and she'd love every moment of it. _"Come on Bayley, you know you want it-no, I can tell how badly you need it so just say the words Bayley and you get what you REALLY want."_ Alexa teases, she continues her slow movements running her strap-on up and down Bayley's ass-cheeks. Bayley shuts her eyes tightly, this is it, just one more day of being Bayley The Buttslut then she can move on with her dream and add Alexa to the list of people Bayley needs to get revenge on. Alexa is shocked that it's taking this long to hear Bayley beg for it, but that shock comes to an end when Bayley opens her mouth.

 _"Please fuck my ass."_ Bayley says, the words sound so natural coming out of Bayley's mouth, but Alexa isn't satisfied with such a meek begging so she slaps Bayley's ass again. _"Say it again, and I want to believe it this time."_ Alexa says before she gives Bayley's other cheek a good slap causing Bayley to jerk her hips forward. Bayley lifts her head up, and look back at what she believes is a Goddess in human form and the urge to submit is just too powerful. _"Please fuck my ass Mistress Bliss, please put me in my place."_ Bayley replies, instinctively shaking her ass side to side to further entice the brand new Top in the NXT Women's division. _"That's better..."_ Alexa says, she grips her girlcock and brings the tip of it to Bayley's waiting asshole and weakly pushing against it, making sure that she doesn't penetrate her just yet. _"_ _But, I'm going to need a little more."_ Alexa says as she continues her tortuous teasing on poor Bayley, Bayley whimpers, she tightly grips her bed cover and takes a deep breath to prepare for the shameful words that are about to come out of her mouth. 

_"Please fuck my ass, fuck it and make me cum like a disgusting Anal slut, please I need your cock in my ass, make my ass yours Mistress Bliss!"_ Bayley says, her words turning her even more and hoping that it's turning Alexa on and thankfully it does. _"That's it, good little slut."_ Alexa says as she finally pushes the tip of her cock into Bayley's ass, and Bayley instantly moans when she feels that plastic phallus penetrate her ass, nothing feels better to Bayley than getting her asshole stretched that she starts to question her own goals again. _"Thank you."_ Bayley says as Alexa continues to slowly push the Strap-on that Bayley bought for herself to achieve her dreams, Alexa is distracted by watching the purple 7 inch girlcock slowly disappear into Bayley's slutty asshole, she's doing it, she's achieving her own dream of being an Anal fucking Top. Yeah, she's fucking Bayley so it's not THAT big of a deal, but this is Alexa's first true test to break Bayley and remind her that she's just a Bottom and she can never be a Top or go from being the biggest Buttslut in the division to the Alpha. 

Alexa may still have a desire to get fucked in the ass, but unlike Bayley she will never Bottom out for anyone ever again, she will achieve the dream of becoming THE Alpha of the entire WWE and Bayley will be her first conquest. Alexa finally gets all of her cock into Bayley's ass, and she proudly announces it to Bayley. _"Oh Bayley, I'm all the way inside you, you know what that means right?"_ Alexa asks as she grips Bayley's hips, Bayley whimpers because she knows what's coming next, and she's going to love it despite herself. _"I'm going to fuck your ass, remind you that you're nothing more than a fuckhole, make you mine where I fuck you every single day and stop your stupid dream of being a Top."_ Alexa says as she slowly pulls herself out before quickly shoving her cock back into Bayley's ass, her hips colliding into Bayley's big fat ass, causing a moan to escape Bayley's lip and that was one of the hottest thing she's ever heard that it might even rival the moment she heard Charlotte moan when she licked her asshole for the first time.

 _"Oh yes, moan Bayley, moan like the disgusting little whore that you are."_ Alexa says as she repeats her action, pulling her cock halfway out before shoving it back inside Bayley's ass, another moan escapes Bayley's mouth as she feels the plastic phallus rubs the inside of her asshole. More moans escape Bayley's lips as Alexa starts to slowly fuck her ass, loving every second of it, the added bonus is knowing that the cock that's making her feel so good was paid for by her own hard earned money to fuel her own wishful thinking. _"Fuck, this is just so natural."_ Alexa says as she starts to pick up the speed, loving how loud and shamefully Bayley is moaning at her novice ass fucking. _"You were meant to be on your hands and knees with a cock in your ass, fucked by someone like me, why would you ever want to change that Bayley?"_ Alexa asks, falling in love with the sight of her cock thrusting in and out of Bayley's ass that she just can never go back to being a Bottom, unlike Bayley she will never go back to Lexi the Anal Slut ever again.

Alexa reaches forward and graphs a handful of Bayley's hair, _"Do you hear me, do you hear your own moans, you're loving this aren't you, you dumb Anal loving slut."_ Alexa says as she starts to furiously pound Bayley's ass, Bayley tries as hard as she can to suppress her own moans, not wanting to let Alexa hear how much she loves it, and to stop HERSELF from hearing how she's loving every second of this. But, it's an impossible goal because Alexa is fucking her so good for her first time or Bayley loves getting fucked in the ass so much that even a First time Ass fucker is still enough to drive her crazy, _"Fuck, fuck!"_ Bayley moans out, feeling herself about to cum from a few minutes of Anal stimulation. _"Awww, Bayley are you about to cum, are you about to cum from having your ass fucked?"_ Alexa asks, slowing down her thrusts causing Bayley's eyes to widen as the pleasure starts to slow down. _"Yes! Please don't stop, please make me cum, please make me cum from my ass!"_ Bayley quickly begs, she needs to cum from her ass again and she needs it badly that she can't wait for much longer.

Alexa grins, _"If you want to cum, then I want to hear something."_ Alexa says as she pulls her cock out of Bayley's ass, and it's the worst pain in Bayley's life to lose that feeling of her ass being full and stretched. _"Please fuck my ass, it's yours, I'll be your Anal loving bitch!"_ Bayley quickly shouts, she doesn't know if she truly means those words or if she's still holding onto hope that one day she'll turn the tables on Alexa, but as of right now all she can think about is having that cock inside her ass again and making her cum like a disgusting little bitch. _"That's nice, but that's not what I want to hear."_ Alexa says as she runs the tip of her girlcock around Bayley's generous little gaping asshole, wishing and knowing that she'll make it gape even bigger down the road. _"... I want to know if Sasha fucked Charlotte last night, did Sasha take Charlotte's Anal Cherry?"_ Alexa asks, in a hushed tone hoping that Charlotte has kept herself a Anal Virgin because she wants to be the first woman to take her Queen's Anal cherry. 

Bayley's eyes widen, she did, but she can't say it because Sasha told them that they couldn't tell anyone that it happened. Bayley's silence was an answer to Alexa, but she needs to hear it from her mouth. _"If you want to get fucked in the ass until you cum, I want to know... Did Charlotte get fucked in the ass."_ Alexa asks, getting angry at the fact that she couldn't be the first woman to fuck Charlotte's ass, that Sasha Banks was the woman to take away her dream. Bayley starts to think about why she's listening to Sasha's order or protecting Charlotte, because she's a good little submissive and her Alpha told her to keep her mouth sit, maybe because it was so special for the four women in that room, and Bayley doesn't want anyone else to know about it. A hard slap to the ass causes Bayley to return her focus to her new Top. _"Say it! Or I'm going to spank your ass until you can't sit anymore, and then I'll leave without making you cum."_ Alexa says as she gives Bayley's ass another slap. Bayley whimpers and the thought of NOT cumming is just so painful to her that she doesn't care anymore. _"Y-yes, Sasha fucked Charlotte last night."_ Bayley replies softly, causing Alexa's eyes to widen. She doesn't know why she's so shocked, she knew it the moment Charlotte didn't text her back last night after she lost the title and from Bayley's initial silence at her question. 

_"Did... Did she enjoy it?"_ Alexa asks, the mere thought of Charlotte moaning like a bitch and cumming from having her ass fucked is almost enough to make her cum right on the spot _"Yes, she begged for it and came while Sasha fucked her ass."_ Bayley quickly replies, remembering the privilege she had to watch Sasha's cock take Charlotte's Anal Cherry, to taste Charlotte's magnificent ass off that cock and to see the high class Queen cum hard from getting her forbidden hole pounded. 

_"Did she break?"_ Alexa asks, feeling herself getting angry at the thought of Charlotte becoming Sasha's Anal loving bitch when Charlotte belongs to HER, the taller woman just doesn't know it yet. _"I don't know, Sasha took her home last night and I havent heard anything since."_ Bayley replies before Alexa gives her a good hard slap on the ass before she starts to think about Charlotte in Sasha's bed getting plowed. She could have been broken, but if that were true Sasha would have proudly texted every woman in the company about her conquest. That means Alexa still has a chance to break The Queen, a grin crosses her face and that's what she's going to do. 

Alexa returns her focus to the shivering Bayley who's just whimpering, begging to be put in her place and cum. _"Good slut, you get to cum now for the first time today."_ Alexa says as she starts to thrust in and out of Bayley's ass again. Bayley can't help herself with the next words rush out of her mouth _"Oh fuck, thank you!"_ She screams at the top of her lung as she's about to cum from having her ass fucked. _"Awww, what a grateful little bitch. If you promise to be MY bitch, I'll even get a friend of mine to come over and double stuff your ass."_ Alexa says, slowly thrusting in and out of Bayley's ass. Bayley's eyes widen, and she damn near drools at the thought of getting fucked in the ass by two cocks at the same time, but what stops her is that she doesn't want to be anyone's bitch, she's still clinging onto her dreams, even if it's by a pinkie at this point, and Alexa takes note of this hesitation and quickly jumps on it. _"Hmmm, how about be my bitch for the night, say it and my friend and I will gladly fuck you in the ass until the sun rises or you pass out."_ Alexa says, stopping her movements when she finishes her sentences. 

Be strong Bayley, be strong Bayley! Bayley keeps telling herself, but when she stops feeling the plastic cock in her ass she just breaks. _"Yes, I'll be your bitch! Please fuck my ass, double stuff it and make me cum like the disgusting little buttslut that I am!"_ Bayley screams, wanting-NEEDING to be fucked until she cums, needing to have her ass stuffed by two cocks belong to superior women. Alexa grins, she hopes that her friend will be bringing along someone else when they both double stuff Bayley's ass. Alexa starts thrusting in and out of Bayley's ass again, picking up the speed until she is full on fucking Bayley's ass, her hips colliding with that big juicy booty, the slutty moans driving Alexa crazy with lust and driving her to fuck her even harder. Bayley is on cloud nine, thinking only about the pleasure of getting her ass fucked, she's about to cum, she's about to cum while someone who doesn't respect her fucks her ass.

 _"Oh fuck, fuck I'm cumming!"_ Bayley screams at the top of her lungs, her orgasm causing her arms to go numb and she falls face down onto her bed, the only thing keeping her ass up is the vice grip Alexa has on Bayley's hips. _"Yeah, cum! Cum for your new owner you disgusting little slut!"_ Alexa screams as she fucks Bayley through her own orgasm to further prove that she's a true top rising through the ranks even in the shadows for the moment right now. After a few minutes to catch her breath, Alexa pulls out of Bayley who just whimpers and humps the air clearly begging for more of that sweet sweet ass fucking. _"You'll get more, don't you worry. Spread your ass, I want to see my handiwork."_ Alexa says as she gets off of the bed and graphs her pants off the floor to take her phone out of her pocket. 

Bayley slowly reaches back and spreads her ass-cheeks allowing Alexa to properly inspect her used asshole before she sends a text message to a friend. Alexa looks at the gaping hole of Bayley, and it's far from impressive or as big as the gap when Charlotte & Sasha double stuffed this asshole, but Alexa makes a promise to herself that she'll gape Bayley's ass bigger than those two wannabe Tops could ever dream of doing. Alexa opens up her phones and sends out a text

 _ **Charlotte lost her Anal Cherry last night, good luck on trying to make a move."**_ Alexa sends the tweet, there's no telling what could happen in these situation. Charlotte's defenses could be impenetrable right now or she could be going through Anal withdrawal and is just craving another good assfucking, even if it's from a former Bottom. time will tell if Alexa will be the one bent over getting fucked in the ass or Charlotte will be.

* * *

* * *

Emma is in a familiar position, kneeling beside Charlotte's bed wearing no clothes, her hair wet from taking a shower in Charlotte's bath-a kindness that Charlotte has never allowed her before since the first time she invited her over and fucked her into a sweaty mess. She's been ordered to stare at the Strap-On that Charlotte plans on using to fuck her ass when she finishes up with her own shower, it's another familiar sight as this is the first ever Strap-on that Charlotte owned and used on Emma years ago to send a message to the former Alpha of NXT and her former girlfriend Paige that she was coming for her. Emma remembers it so clearly, the prodigal Charlotte Flair that fucked her ass so good that it made Emma forget all about Paige, and wanting Paige to experience that same pleasure with her when Charlotte was done with her, even after Charlotte damn near tossed her out of her house after she was done with her. 

Her cellphone vibrating on Charlotte's dresser causes Emma to snap out of her remembering her submissive past, for the first time she looks away from the Strap-on and she wonders if it's Alexa or someone else trying to get her to come over and bend over for them. Those days are over, so she hopes that it's Alexa and she hopes that she's able to reach her phone and check her phone before Charlotte returns because if she moves from her spot, she'll face the wrath of The Queen if she's caught disobeying Charlotte's command. She stands up and bolts towards her phone and turns it around and she sees the message on her phone, a grin crosses her face before her face turns serious. Emma is in a do or die situation, if she does go with it and Charlotte doesn't submit then it's game over and there will be no doubt that Charlotte will break her if she tries to do it. Emma puts her phone down and heads back to her kneeling position, she just has to wait and fight the urge to grin... The Queen Charlotte Flair is no longer an Anal Virgin, it's a incredibly hot thought that has Emma wet with desire.

Charlotte is in the bathroom, she finished her shower minutes ago and is just staring at herself in the mirror. She's filled with self-doubt, a feeling that she is not used to dealing with. She's The Queen, arrogance and confidence personified and here she stands with very little desire to go back to her room and fuck Emma's ass, she wants to tell Emma to get out of her place because she's not in the mood, but she can't because Emma might tell Becky or Sasha that she told Emma that she wasn't in the mood and that might make them believe that Charlotte is slipping... And she is, she wants someone to fuck HER ass, her sensitive ass that is just craving attention right now, her mouth craving a cock to clean Ass Cream off it, she can still taste Bayley's ass, Becky's ass... Her own ass, and it's driving her crazy. She takes a few calming deep breaths, exhaling to try and take the pressure off her chest. She's going to go fuck Emma in the ass, she's going to prove that she is the true Alpha of this division, NOT Sasha.

The mere thought of Sasha has Charlotte's asshole quivering, and it just pisses her off so much that she storms out of her bathroom and heads back to her room. But, before she barges into her own room, she stops herself. She won't let Emma see her like this, it's unbefitting for her image as the cold and calculating Queen of this division. She runs her hands through her damp hair, trying her hardest to think about what she wants to do to Emma and she can't help her thinking about SHE wants it up the ass. Charlotte grits her teeth, she graphs her door knob and barges into her own room causing Emma to flinch in shock at the action and looks on in horror as a pissed 6 foot tall Amazonian stomps her way. _"Come here."_ Charlotte spits out angrily as she graphs Emma by the hair and pulls her up to her feet and hungrily kisses her lips and shoves her tongue down her throat. 

Emma is terrified, Charlotte is pissed so stopping her right now would be like trying to stop a rampaging Bull charging at you with your hands. Emma's asshole quivers in fear and anticipation as Charlotte gropes and squeezes her ass. Charlotte is trying to get into this, squeezing Emma's ass and it feels so hollow because all Charlotte can think about is Emma's wet tongue on her asshole and other disgusting thoughts fill her mind that makes her want to drag Emma by the hair, throw her out and finger her asshole until she cums like she's fucking Bayley. No, she's Charlotte fucking Flair and can't show weakness in front of a useless Bottom like Emma and run away. Charlotte pulls away from Emma to allow both women to catch their breaths. _"Stick your tongue out you peasant."_ Charlotte demands, wanting to see that sweet tongue that will be worshipping her very body very soon. Emma looks up at Charlotte, and sticks out her tongue. 

Charlotte admires the tongue for a while, reminiscing how good it felt on her tits, on her pussy... On her asshole, she needs to feel it again. _"Good girl, do you want to use that tongue to worship your Queen's body?"_ Charlotte asks, Emma quickly nods her head thinking that if she gets Charlotte to cum, she'll be more open to submit to her. Charlotte grins, _"Then get to it."_ Charlotte says as she graphs the back of Emma's head and pulls her head forward. Emma quickly wraps her lips around Charlotte's hardening right nipple and starts to swirl her tongue around her hardening nipple, fighting the urge to bite down on it because that's one way to get bent over Charlotte's lap and spanked until her ass turns red. _"Mmmm, that's a good little peasant. Other one now."_ Charlotte says, starting to feel like her old self again watching a woman suck on her tits, making her feel good, but there's still this small lingering feeling that she wants Emma to spread her ass-cheeks and... give her a rimjob, that's it! That's all she's thinking about right now as she watches Emma go back and forth sucking on her tits, getting them nice and wet with her saliva. 

After a few more minutes of feeling Emma's sweet and talented tongue on her tits, Charlotte finally orders her to do something else. _"Mmmm, that's enough."_ Charlotte says as she pushes Emma away from her tits, _"Get on your knees and... worship your Queen's ass like the disgusting little bitch you are."_ Charlotte orders, cursing at herself for the slight hesitation on what she wants licked. She should probably stay away from any Ass Play for the time being, but she's too stubborn and out to prove to herself that she can overcome her sensitive asshole and desire to get fucked in the ass right now and using a giant buttslut like Emma will help her overcome the temptation and fear she's feeling. _"Yes my Queen."_ Emma says as she slowly kneels down in front of Charlotte and slowly crawls around until she's staring at the back of Charlotte's legs. 

Emma knows how to start with the worshipping, she kisses the back of Charlotte's calves, then licks them for a bit until she rises up until she's kissing and licking Charlotte's mighty thighs that she's had the pleasure of having them wrapped around her head when she was going down on her and tasting that sweet royal pussy of hers. Eventually Emma is kissing, licking and sucking all over Charlotte's firm ass-cheeks, catching glimpses of Charlotte's asshole and wishing she had even the honor of watching a cock penetrate that cute little hole and now she's hoping that she'll get the chance to see her Strap-On disappear in that asshole. Charlotte is biting her tongue to stop herself from impatiently screaming for Emma to start licking her asshole, she usually orders Emma and other bitches to take a long time kissing her ass so that she can prepare herself for the moment their tongue touches her asshole so she doesn't moan out when she finally gets her forbidden hole rimmed.

 _"That's right kiss my ass, kiss my ass like the good little bitch you are Emma."_ Charlotte says, grabbing a handful of Emma's hair _"Now be the digusting peasant you are and lick my asshole, please your Queen."_ Charlotte says before she slowly brings Emma's face closer to her ass. Emma licks her lips as Charlotte prepares to hold back her moans when Emma's tongue slides her over ass, unfortunately for The Queen when she finally feels Emma's tongue on her ass a moan escapes her lips causing her to cover her mouth with her hand in shame. Emma's eyes widen, Charlotte's moan of ectasy from having her asshole licked is a sign that the royal Queen absolutely loves having her ass munched on. Charlotte is mortified, her ass has always been sensitive but Emma's lick right now was enough to damn near cause her whole body to shake in delight, thankfully Emma has stopped licking her asshole because Charlotte has to regroup herself so that she doesn't moan again when Emma starts licking her again and maybe she shouldn't allow Emma to continue, but The Queen never backs down. 

_"I didn't tell you to stop, keep licking you dirty peasant."_ Charlotte says as she tightens her grip on Emma's hair and shoves her face deeper into her ass. Emma replies, but it's muffled by being smothered by Charlotte's ass. Emma's second lick is slow, almost a teasing lick that almost makes a second moan escape Charlotte's lips, but she catches herself this time. Emma sees it as a challenge to get Charlotte to moan even more from getting her asshole licked so she gives Charlotte's booty hole some quick licks and it easily breaks Charlotte's defenses _"Oh fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, her body shuddering in pleasure as Emma continues to lick her asshole to the point that Charlotte can't stop herself from moaning at the pleasure of getting her ass eaten out. Emma grins as she has Charlotte moaning like a bitch from having her asshole licked. 

Emma swirls her tongue around Charlotte's asshole, licking up and down as she runs her hand down her body and she starts rubbing her own pussy, moaning into Charlotte's ass. Charlotte would usually stop someone from touching themselves as they're pleasuring her, because HER pleasure comes first before anyone else's. But she can't even think straight at the moment because Emma's talented tongue is filling her with so much pleasure, moaning shamelessly as Emma is licking her asshole. She's about to cum, Charlotte Flair is about to cum from having her asshole licked and her pussy untouched. She needs to stop this, she needs to pull Emma's face away from her ass before she embarrassingly cums from having her asshole played with. It's too late though because once Emma shoves her tongue up Charlotte's ass, easily pushing further into her ass compared to the last time she did it, it was like a button that pushed Charlotte over the edge. _"Fuuuck!"_ Charlotte screams out, letting go of Emma's hair and using every fiber in her being to not fall down as a powerful orgasm overtakes her. 

Emma pulls her head away from Charlotte's ass, looking on at the tasty little asshole she plans on fucking for hours today. She licks her lips and gently rubs her pussy, she just made Charlotte cum from licking her ass, she's never done that before to any other Top in the company, which just tells her that Charlotte was born to be a Bottom, she's just been deluding herself for so long. Even though she feels this way, she still doesn't take her chance at making a move right now, it's too soon, too soon to put Charlotte in her place. Charlotte is in hell, she just came from having her ass licked and it felt so good. She graphs her thighs, inches away from her dripping wet pussy thinking about how embarrassing it is for someone like her to cum from a simple rimjob, but her inner desire wants MORE, she wants ass to be played with more and she can't help these thoughts. _"Did I tell you to stop, get that tongue back on me."_ Charlotte screams back at Emma, running her hand up her thigh and giving her pussy the attention it needs. 

Emma takes a deep breath, her next action could definitely turn things around for her and have her face down and ass up on Charlotte's bed. She pulls her hand away from her snatch and reaches up, she grabs Charlotte's ass-cheeks and spread them like she's about to line up a head of a Strap-On and give Charlotte want she really needs. Emma looks up at Charlotte, thinking for a split second that she'll quickly turn around or pull away from Emma, but she doesn't do anything except continue her slow rubbing of her pussy. Emma looks back at her target, building up as much saliva in her mouth before she spits right on Charlotte's asshole another action that Emma thinks would cause a violent reaction instead it's another pathetic little whimper that escapes the lips of a falling woman. Emma is filled with lust, her desire of Topping The Queen might actually come true.

She buries her face between Charlotte's ass once again and once her tongue touches her asshole, Charlotte moans out louder than before and she lurches forward and catches herself by placing her hands onto her bed and now she's staring directly down at her own Strap-On, the Strap-On that she used to assert her dominance over every woman that has dared to challenge her. It was her first Strap-On, the Strap-On that she used on Emma, and every woman after her. It's her go to Strap-on that she uses when she fucks a woman for the first time, then she moves on to a bigger Strap for a bigger gape. Now all she can think about is having that Strap-On penetrating her asshole, her own Strap-on! What kind of shameless slut would get excited at the thought of having her own Toy used against her. _"Fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, Emma has reached up and without permission started rubbing her clit with her right thumb while licking her ass. 

Charlotte is slipping, she's losing control of the situation, she's allowing a Ass Slut like Emma to touch her pussy without permission and spreading her ass like she's about to fuck her. _"Shit, oh fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, imagining the ultimate humiliation and getting excited as she's about to cum for the second time in the row and she'll pretend that it's due to Emma's thumb rubbing her clit and NOT her tongue licking all around her asshole and when she starts to tongue fuck her asshole. Then, all of a sudden the pleasure stops. Emma pulls her hand away from Charlotte's wet pussy and her tongue away from her asshole. _"What do you think you're doing-Ah!"_ Charlotte's complaining is cut off when Emma shoves her index finger up her ass, and it's such a magical feeling that paralyzes Charlotte with pleasure. _"I'm pleasuring you My Queen."_ Emma replies smugly as she starts to slowly finger Charlotte's ass, knowing that she has jumped the gun a little, but seeing Charlotte's flushed face is enough to tell her to keep going.

And she does, she fingers Charlotte's asshole and causing more moans to escape her lips. _"I know what happened last night, so I know what you need right now."_ Emma says, standing up and placing her left hand on Charlotte's lower back. Charlotte's eyes open in shock, how does she know?! Did Sasha tell her, did that bitch Becky tell her?! Before Charlotte can't ponder on how Emma found out as Emma has ran her hand up her back and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanks it back. _"I know that a buttslut like you needs a cock in your ass, don't you?"_ Emma asks, growling as she shoves her middle finger up Charlotte's asshole, causing Charlotte to whimper and shudder. She can't even muster up a scary stare or a response to Emma's claim, because she's right. She's been craving Anal Sex since she woke up in Sasha's arms, and know she's about to cum from having her asshole fingered. _"Fuck."_ Charlotte moans out, causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. _"Are you about to cum, are you about to cum from having your slutty asshole fucked, my Queen?"_ Emma asks, the last part of her question dripping with sarcasm.

She is, she's about to cum even though she's fighting against it. _"I won't deny you this time, I'll let you cum all you want because I want you to know that you're a Anal Loving slut now."_ Emma says as she starts to furiously finger Charlotte's asshole, causing Charlotte to moan, whimper and shiver as she tries with all of her might to fight against the building orgasm, it's like trying to fight against the current and try as hard as she can, Charlotte Flair cums from having her asshole fingered. _"Fuck, fuck I'm coming!"_ Charlotte moans out, her knees giving out on her and she falls face down onto her bed, her abdomen covering her Strap-On and sadly Emma's finger slips out of her asshole. Emma looks down at the Quivering mess of a Former Top, then she brings her fingers to her face. Maybe the next thing Emma is about to do isn't very "Top like" but it's not every day you get to taste the ass cream of Charlotte Flair.

Emma shoves her fingers in her mouth and moans at the tastiest thing she has ever had in her mouth. Charlotte's ass is absolutely divine, it's something that she could see herself having every single day multiple times a day without getting bored of it. When she gets done cleaning her fingers, she returns her attention to Charlotte, who is still coming down from her second orgasm in a row, trying to catch her breath. Emma slaps Charlotte's ass which causes the cutest little yelp to escape Charlotte's mouth. _"Come on bitch, get on your bed with your face down and spread your ass for me."_ Emma barks, and Charlotte nods her head. She gets onto her Queen size bed, she lays her head down, lifts her ass up and spreads her ass. Why is she doing this, why is she listening to a fucking Bottom like Emma and why is she so fucking wet. 

Emma grabs the Strap-on, and the sight of Emma holding her Strap-On could have made Charlotte cum right on the spot. Charlotte starts to question herself, what is wrong with her? has she already fallen so low that she'll allow someone like Emma to fuck her? Sasha is one thing because she has a level of respect for Sasha, and buried deep deep in her mind thought that one day is the future where Sasha finally Tops her and takes her Anal Cherry, it just happened A LOT sooner then she imagined. She doesn't have to listen to Emma, she's not the Alpha, she's not The Queen. When Charlotte tries to fight back, the sight of Emma slipping on HER Strap-On causes her to freeze on the spot. _"Why aren't you fighting back Charlotte, you could easily outpower me and make me your bitch. But instead you're just staring at me with lust."_ Emma says, backing away from Charlotte without breaking eye contact. She cooly graphs the bottle of lube on Charlotte's dresser and pours some in her hand and starts rubbing it all over her cock as she slowly walks towards Charlotte. It's an impressive act that turns Charlotte on even more. _"What makes you think I won't do anything once you get close to me."_ Charlotte threatens, gritting her teeth hoping that it would cause Emma to hesitate, but she keeps coming towards her. 

Charlotte digs her nails into her ass-cheeks when Emma gets onto her bed, a giant grin on her face. _"Because I know that you want to get fucked in the ass, you had a very good taste of it with Sasha last night I'm sure. Now you're desperately looking for that feeling again, trying to convince yourself that it's all in the past and Top someone."_ Emma says as she slowly inches closer to Charlotte, exciting Charlotte even more as everything Emma said is true. She wants to experience Anal sex again, like she's that fucking Anal Whore Bayley and now she's face down on her bed, spreading her Ass-Cheek for a woman who didn't earn the right to see Charlotte like this, and... She doesn't know what she wants to do, she feels screwed because on one hand Emma can fuck her in the ass and then tell everyone that she fucked her in the ass, and on the other hand if Charlotte turns the table on her Emma can still tell Becky or Sasha that she was in this humiliating position in the first place.

Before Charlotte can think anymore, Emma is placing her left hand on her ass-cheek and spreading them again. _"So what are you going to My Queen?"_ Emma asks, teasing her by running the tip of her borrowed cock up and down Charlotte's asshole that is just begging for that cock to stretch it and pound it nice and hard. Charlotte grits her teeth, trying her hardest to motivate herself to readjust her crown, fight back against that delusional bitch Emma and fuck her so hard and good that she never speaks about this error in judgment. But, feeling that plastic cock-HER plastic cock rubbing up and down her asshole is frying her brain, making her relive last night so vividly, Sasha fucking her ass, Anally riding Sasha's fake cock and cumming so hard she almost broke and became Sasha's bitch. _"Fuck! Shove it in me."_ Charlotte blurts out, lowering her head in shame. Emma grins, she doesn't stop her torturous teasing.

 _"Shove it where?"_ Emma asks, wanting to hear the words coming from Charlotte's mouth, the words she has fantasized over for months now. Charlotte curses underneath her breath, getting angry at the teasing _"I want you to shove that cock up my ass you bitch, but don't get it in your head that you'll ever compare to her."_ Charlotte yells without thinking, pushing herself up and staring back at Emma with fire in her eyes. Emma raises an eyebrow, and grins. _"Oh, so you loved it when Sasha fucked you in the ass? You loved being the property of Sasha?"_ Emma asks, causing Charlotte's face to burn with embarrassment. _"Sh-shut up!"_ Charlotte replies, causing Emma's face to turn dead serious. _"No, you shut up bitch!"_ Emma shouts as she slaps Charlotte's ass with her left hand causing a yelp of pain to escape Charlotte's lips. _"From my point of view, you are nothing more than an Anal Loving Bitch and an Anal Loving Bitch does not disrespect their owner."_ Emma shouts as she slaps Charlotte's other ass-cheek with her right hand. 

_"Apologize to me!"_ Emma screams as she slaps Charlotte's left ass-cheek, watching it jiggle before slapping Charlotte's right ass-cheek. Charlotte apologize? She'd rather die than apologize to some bitch like Emma. _"No!"_ Charlotte screams, being a defiant brat in Emma's eyes. _"Fine, be a brat. But, I won't fuck you in the ass until you apologize, so until then I'm going to spank you."_ Emma says as she slaps Charlotte's ass again, causing another cute little grunt to escape Charlotte's mouth. Charlotte won't break, she won't apologize, no matter how many times Emma slaps her ass. However, after almost 20 slaps... Charlotte starts to get into it, what the fuck? Why is she getting off on this, she's not some pain slut, she isn't that deprived yet, she just wants to get her ass fucked, that's its. Emma's final slap to the ass seals the deal, _"I'm sorry!"_ Charlotte screams out, thankfully she was able to stop herself from moaning after that last defining slap from Emma. _"Sorry for what?"_ Emma asks, admiring how red Charlotte's ass is right now.

 _"I'm sorry for disrespecting you."_ Charlotte mumbles, which causes Emma to slap her ass again and a yelp of pained pleasure escapes her lips. _"Not only that, I want you to apologize for being a brat."_ Emma says, groping Charlotte's ass and Charlotte winces in pain at having her stinging ass groped so tightly. Fuck, this is so hot to Charlotte and that scares the shit out of her. She should be absolutely furious that she's being called a brat like she's some 7 year old, but she just can't muster up the anger. She just wants to get to the Ass-Fucking, _"I'm sorry for being a Brat, I won't do it again."_ Charlotte replies, a bold face lie and they both know it, but Emma is okay with that because she'll love putting this brat in her place. _"Good girl, I think you deserve a treat."_ Emma says in such a patronizing tone that almost makes Charlotte speak up, but that idea is destroyed in an instant when Emma spreads her Ass-Cheek and she feels the tip of her own Strap-on touching her asshole. 

Emma takes a moment to admire the view, she's actually doing it, she's Topping someone and it's not some well used Bottom, oh no! It's Charlotte fucking Flair. Sure, she may be the second person to do it, but this is still a monumental occasion and Emma starts to believe that coming back to NXT was a good thing. Yeah, she hit a snag when she lost to Carmella and spent an entire weekend allowing that annoying bitch to fuck her asshole and she will definitely get her back for that when the time comes. She'll get her revenge on all the bitches who used and tormented her since she was called up to the main roster, her mind focuses on The Bella Twin's and how they not only took her double Anal Cherry, but took her beloved Paige's double Anal Cherry when Nikki beat her for the Diva's Championship at Survivor Series a few months ago. Ever since then, Paige has ignored Emma and became AJ Lee's Anal bitch-it's supposed to be a secret, but everyone knows it. 

Emma makes a promise that she'll make Charlotte her bitch, then take the title away from Sasha Banks and make The Boss her bitch and then she'll go back and get her revenge on The Bella's and become The Alpha of the WWE Women's division. _Because it's All about HER now_ , it's Emma's time and it's time that she fucks this arrogant blonde. Emma pushes forward, Charlotte's very own Strap-On penetrates her asshole and she is unable to stop herself from moaning out in pleasure. _"Moaning like a true Anal slut."_ Emma says as she grips Charlotte's hips, slowing shoving her cock deeper into Charlotte's asshole. Charlotte can't retort to that because she is losing her mind right now, it feels so good and she was right, it doesn't compare to Sasha taking her up the ass and it's all she can think about until Emma's hips are touching her ass and she has her hair pulled back HARD. _"I'm all the way inside you bitch, the great Charlotte Flair has a cock up her ass and she absolutely loves it, don't you."_ Emma asks, growling into Charlotte's ear, her husky voice is turning Charlotte on even more than she already is.

 _"I wonder how Sasha would feel seeing you like this, or Becky. Think about it, think about them demeaning you and seeing you for what you are."_ Emma says, letting go of Charlotte's hair and just the thought of Sasha or Becky watching her like this, degrading her and seeing The Queen fall down even further damn near short circuits her brain. _"I'm going to start fucking you now, and don't worry. I won't make you beg to cum this time, that's for later."_ Emma says as she starts to pull her cock half way out of Charlotte's ass, and slams it all the way back inside that greedy little asshole. Every movement Emma makes is driving Charlotte crazy, feeling that cock rubbing against the inside of her ass and it's making her moan uncontrollable at the forbidden pleasure, _"That's right, moan for me bitch. Moan from getting your ass fucked with your own cock."_ Emma says as she starts to pick up her speed, slapping her hips against Charlotte's ass. The combined sound of that, and Charlotte's moan drives her to thrust harder and faster. 

_"Fuck, fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, she's about to cum again, she's about to cum, she's about to cum from having her ass fucked by a First Timer and it's so shameful, so degrading, so fucking hot to Charlotte. _"Are you about to cum? Is the great Charlotte Flair about to cum from having her slutty little booty pounded?"_ Emma teases, slowing down her movement and that act terrifies Charlotte. _"No please don't slow down."_ Charlotte pleas, and Emma really wasn't planning on making Charlotte beg for it, she wanted to fuck her quickly into an orgasm, but this opportunity just can't be passed up, she stops moving all together and Charlotte actually thrusts her ass back into her cock, so Emma has to grip her waist tighter to stop her from moving. _"Oh, poor little Queen... If you want me to fuck you until you cum, then I want to hear those magic words."_ Emma teases with a low tone, and Charlotte is fighting a losing battle inside her head. She can't beg again, it's too humiliating, too hot, too confusing for her. _"Come on, be a good peasant... And beg for it."_ Emma says, and using her own words pushes Charlotte over the edge.

 _"Please fuck me, please fuck me in the ass and make me cum!"_ Charlotte screams at the top of her lungs, wanting, craving that pleasure that she experienced less than 24 hours ago. Emma grins, _"Anything for you My Queen."_ Emma says as she starts to thrust in and out of Charlotte's asshole, the shameful moans coming from Charlotte's asshole. After a dozen more thrusts, Charlotte's muscles tighten _"Fuck, ahhh! I'm cumming!"_ Charlotte screams as she feels that mind melting experience, cumming from having her asshole fucked. She falls face down onto her own bed, her ass still held up in the air as Emma continues to fuck it until she cums and falls on top of Charlotte, she unfortunately couldn't fuck Charlotte while she was orgasming which could is a fatal flaw in her goal to be a Top, if she wants to be taken seriously she has to have stronger stamina and be able to fuck a bitch and endure her own orgasm while Topping a slowly breaking Top like Charlotte or Sasha who could come back and put her in her place. Emma tries to make up for all that with weak thrusts into Charlotte's ass while they both try to catch her breath.

Charlotte's whole body is numb, that felt so good, but she was right. Emma didn't fuck her like Sasha did, didn't make her cum like Sasha did and she hates that she's thinking about Sasha like that, being awed by how good she is at Ass fucking. Emma was good, but she clearly doesn't have any true potential to be a Top and despite that she still wants more from her right now. Emma finally pushes herself off of Charlotte, _"Fuck, stick your ass out and let me see your ass."_ Emma says as she gets off Charlotte's bed, Charlotte whimpers and slowly gets on her hands and knees before she lays her head on her bed and reaches back to show Charlotte her gaping asshole. Emma inspects that hole, it could be bigger and it will be. Emma starts to think about Alexa, the promise that they made and she was never going to keep it, she was never going to share Charlotte Flair with someone that has potential to be a better Top than her. Emma backs away from Charlotte and her bed.

 _"Come over here, clean my cock."_ Emma says, snapping her fingers and pointing down at her cock covered in Charlotte's Ass-Cream. Charlotter whimpers and she staggers off her bed, _"Yes Mistress."_ Charlotte replies, and hearing Charlotte causes a giant ass grin to cross Emma's face. _"Mistress, so does that mean that I own your ass now?"_ Emma asks, getting her hopes up dangerously high. Charlotte raises up until her mouth is aligned with her own Strap-On, covered with her own Ass. She looks up at Emma, eyes full of fire. _"No, a peasant like you could never own me."_ Charlotte replies defiantly, nobody owns Charlotte Flair and nobody ever will. Emma raises an eye brow, amused and concerned that she wasn't able to break Charlotte although that concern quickly disappears when she watches Charlotte wrap her lips around her own Strap-On and moans like a Ass to Mouth Slut. Oh well, Emma will just have to fuck Charlotte's ass later and help break that Crown of hers. _"That's right, clean your own ass off my cock."_ Emma says as she graphs the back of Charlotte's hair and drags her along with her as she backs away from Charlotte until she's able to reach Charlotte's phone. 

Charlotte notices what she's doing, and pushes away from her _"What do you think you're doing with my phone?"_ Charlotte asks angrily, but she never stands up. _"I'm taking a picture to help remember this moment... And maybe send it to someone."_ Emma says, causing Charlotte's whole body to shudder in a twisted feeling of fear and pleasure at someone seeing her like this. Sasha didn't take any pictures last night, a tremendous act of self-restraint because if she did take any pictures, Sasha would never be able to keep herself from sending pictures of Charlotte's gaping asshole or her sucking Sasha's plastic cock. _"Do you have any problem with that or do you want me to send it to anyone in particular."_ Emma says, pushing Charlotte into thinking about dirty submissive thoughts that could get her ass into trouble and her mind focuses on one idea, ONE woman. She lowers her head, _"Yes, send it to her."_ Charlotte says softly, Emma raises an eyebrow shocked at this actually working.

 _"To who, I don't like the pronoun game."_ Emma says, wanting to know who she'd want to send such a humiliating picture too, Sasha? _"I want you to send it to Becky, and make a snide comment too."_ Charlotte replies, looking up at Emma and Emma is shocked. She shouldn't because Becky and Charlotte has always had that weirdly sexual energy about them, even though they hate each others guts with a fiery passion. _"Very well, then get those lips around that cock and look at the camera."_ Emma says as she opens up Charlotte's phone and clicks on the Camera button. Charlotte takes a deep breath, she can't believe she's doing this. She leans forward and wraps her lips around Emma's Plastic cock, getting it as far as it can go before she starts gagging and she stares up at Emma. Emma takes a few seconds admiring the view of Charlotte damn nearing gagging on her own cock before she takes the picture, and when Charlotte hears the click she pulls back and catches her breath.

Emma goes through Charlotte's contact list, and finds Becky under the name **IRISH BITCH FACE,** a real clever name for her arch rival, Emma thinks sarcastically. Emma texts Becky _**You'll Never get to see this in person.**_ along with the picture of Charlotte half way deep throating a plastic cock that was just deep in her ass a few moments ago. Emma puts Charlotte's phone on the dresser and looks back at Charlotte, _"Now, do you want me to fuck you in the ass again?"_ Emma asks, already knowing the answer that's going to come out of Charlotte's mouth. _"Yes."_ Charlotte replies, her face blushing and if she could be honest with herself after sending that picture to Becky, all she can think about now is that stupid Irish bitch fucking her ass now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, please leave a comment/review, and a kudo.


	4. The Third Crack in the Crown

Muffled moans escape Bayley's lips as Alexa fucks another orgasm out of her as Emma has her cock in Bayley's mouth. Emma stares at the shorter woman in a mixture of emotions, awe, fear, and deviant desire to bend over for the Topping prodigy. _"It's your turn now."_ Alexa says, snapping Emma out of her daze and grinning at how good it feels to have even an audience of one so enamored with her performance that she can't wait until she's fucking some dumb bitch in front of the entire Locker Room and making everyone wish that she would fuck them in the ass and show them their place. Emma pulls her cock out of Bayley's mouth, and gets off the bed as Alexa switches position with her quickly grabbing Emma's ass and letting go making Emma jerk forward and Alexa to chuckle at the cute little Wannabe Top's reaction.

Emma gets a good look at Bayley's gaping asshole, and her own asshole quivers at the sight, wishing that her own asshole was gaping even if it's not even the biggest Bayley's ass been gaped open. _"Here you go Bayley, it's your favorite."_ Alexa says as she brings her cock to Bayley's lips, and Bayley happily wraps her lips around it and moans at the taste of of lovely ass-cream. Emma graphs a handful of Bayley's asscheek and pulls them apart, lining her own cock until the tip is gently pressing against Bayley's asshole, _"Sorry you couldn't top Charlotte, Bayley will do as your first test run as a Top."_ Alexa says, her tone full on insincerity and it makes Emma look at her with a raised eyebrow. If Alexa only knew, if she only knew that for the last 4 hours before Emma came over she was fucking The Queen Charlotte Flair in the ass in every position, making her clean her ass off her cock and for a second Emma thought that Charlotte was about to beg her to stay when Emma decided that it was time to come over to Bayley's so she could join Alexa in the fun of fucking this dumb bitch. 

_"Yeah, but at least we both know that Charlotte has lost her Anal virginity thanks to this dumb loud mouth slut."_ Emma says as she slaps Bayley's ass, causing her to moan on Alexa's cock. She finally shoves her cock in Bayley's ass, and an even bigger moan escaping Bayley's lip as a plastic cock stretches and fill her asshole, reminding her just how much she loves and needs something in her ass every single day and pushing her further back into her old mindset, who she truly is and she can't think about anything right now except getting her ass fucked by every woman in the company. Alexa looks at her, and has to fight back the grin that wants to cross her face. _"So what happened, when you were with Charlotte? How hard did she fuck you?"_ Alexa asks, wanting to see Emma's face and hear her experience with an Angry, vengeful Queen.

Emma's eyes widen, and she blushes at the thought of having to explain what DIDN'T happen to Alexa, but she has to keep up this ruse so Charlotte is all hers. _"She bent me over h-her bed."_ Emma says nervously as she starts to thrust in and out of Bayley's asshole, Bayley moaning with every little movement. _"She spanked my ass so hard and for so long that it felt like that was going to be my whole night."_ Emma says, she starts to think about what SHE did to Charlotte to get her in the mood while fucking Bayley in the ass. _"She fucked me with her very first Strap-on, made me moan like a bitch, made me cum with that dick."_ Emma says, closing her eyes, licking her lips as she remembers Charlotte Flair bent over and begging to be fucked in the ass, _"I came like a slut with a cock up my ass, and she made me clean up my Ass Cream off her cock."_ Emma says, picking up the pace as she wishes that she stayed at Charlotte's to hear more of the high and mighty Charlotte Flair begging for a cock up her ass. 

_"She made me ride her cock, made me look her in the eyes as I rode out an orgasm."_ Emma says, remembering that beautiful twisted face of forbidden pleasure Charlotte had as she rode her with unbridled lust. Alexa bites her lips, getting into the story and how very soon Emma will be in the same exact position with Alexa. Emma moans out, digging her nails into Bayley's waist. _"Fuck, that sounds hot."_ Alexa says as she starts to thrust her cock in and out of Bayley's mouth. _"It was."_ Emma replies way too quickly, allowing herself to sound so slutty in front of a hungry Top who is imagining her bent over beside Bayley begging to be ass fucked. _"Fuck, I'm going to cum, please let me cum!"_ Bayley screams out after pulling herself away from Alexa's cock, Alexa looks down at her and back at Emma who has stopped moving, and is on the verge of cumming again. _"Make her cum Emma, make this bitch realize that she's nothing more than a Butt slut that needs constant ass fucking every single day."_ Alexa orders, staring down at Bayley and seeing the joy in the biggest Anal slut that will ever be in NXT makes her shake her head at how she ever thought she could be a Top.

 _"Got it, cum for me Bayley."_ Emma says, allowing Alexa to boss her around is pushing her back into the submissive path as she starts to pick up her speed and destroy Bayley's ass. She stares deeply into Alexa's beautiful blue eyes, wanting to scare her partner in crime and tell her that she's a threat too and to do that she has to stay up when she cums along with Bayley, she can't damn near pass out after cumming from fucking someone's ass like she did with Charlotte. _"Shit, fuck I'm cumming!"_ Bayley screams out, her eyes roll in the back of her head as she experience a much weaker orgasm compared to when Alexa fucked her, Emma grits her teeth and she tries her hardest to stay strong as a powerful orgasm causes her whole body to shiver and then go numb, she is once again unable to fuck Bayley through her orgasm and falls forward, wrapping her arms around Bayley's body, panting into her ear as she can't even think straight anymore or think about Alexa Bliss looking down at her with disgust. Alexa gets off of her bed, and she's not disappointed in how weak Emma's stamina is, she IS a Bottom pretending to be a Top and seeing her collapse like that is just proof of that. 

Alexa watches as Emma slowly tries to put herself back together, her face blushing with embarrassment as she turns around and avoids Alexa's face for a while before finally looking at the True Top in the room, _"Hey Emma, you want to double stuff this whore's ass?"_ Alexa asks, grinning ear to ear. Bayley's eyes open in wide, and she practically drools at the suggestion. _"Oh yes, fuck! Double stuff my slutty ass, stretch me out, please!"_ Bayley screams out, causing Alexa to laugh at the display. _"And to think that this stupid bitch wanted to be a Top, don't you just think that a Bottom like Bayley wanting to be a Top is so ridiculously foolish."_ Alexa says, staring deep into Emma's soul making no mistake that she's also talking about Emma. Emma nods her head, thinking about how Alexa needs to wait, because she's going to be riding her cock... Or at least that's what she hopes. 

_"Yeah, there's nothing more sad than that."_ Emma replies, trying to match the confidence Alexa is exuding right now. _"Lay down on your back, Bayley ride Emma's cock like the little slut you are."_ Alexa says, snapping her fingers. _"Yes Mistress."_ Bayley says as she pulls herself off of Emma's cock, whimpering as Emma's cock leaves her asshole and she gets off the bed, waiting for Emma to assume the position. Emma looks at Alexa, hating that she's being bossed around in the bedroom, but a small part of her submissive side loving it because Alexa is so commanding in a way that she can never be. _"Fine."_ Emma mumbles, causing a small chuckle to escape Alexa's lips. Emma rearranges herself where she's laying on her back, and the moment she does Bayley quickly straddles her waist and shoves Emma's cock back into her asshole, causing her to moan shamefully and Emma to forget all about Alexa's gaze. 

_"Ride my cock, ride it you dumb anal whore."_ Emma says, graphing Bayley's hips and thrusting her hips upwards to match Bayley's movement, sending more shockwaves of pleasure through Bayley's body. Emma's focus is taken away from the woman riding her cock by Alexa, _"Spread her ass."_ she orders, and it's embarrassing how quickly Emma's hand slide down Bayley's body until she's graphing a handful of Bayley's big fat ass. _"Good girl, now Bayley stop bouncing up and down on that cock like the shameless little ass slut that you are."_ Alexa says as she slowly gets into bed, gently stroking her plastic cock as she's about to perform her very first double Anal fucking after she's been double stuffed multiple times in a row. Now it's her turn to give the ultimate pleasure to a Anal slut and this won't be the last time she does this, because she plans on doing it to every woman in the company, Charlotte especially. 

Bayley doesn't immediately stop her movement, to lost in the pleasure of getting her asshole stretched and rubbed by Emma's cock was too good for her to just stop suddenly. Alexa will punish her lately for not obeying her immediately like a good bitch, but for right now it's about exposing Bayley for what she is. _"Now Bayley, do you still want to be a Top or do you want to get your slutty Asshole stuffed with cocks like the ButtSlut you are?"_ Alexa asks, getting close enough to run her nails down Bayley's back, causing Bayley's body to shiver and bite her lower lip. Bayley's far gone from all the Anal pounding she's taken in the last few hours that she doesn't even hesitate, _"Please fuck me Mistress, I'm not a Top, I'm just a fucking bottom!"_ Bayley replies, forgetting all about her dreams of becoming a Top, maybe leaving it in the past all together because all she can think about is getting two cocks inside her ass for the first time in MONTHS. 

_"Good answer, I love a honest bitch that knows she's nothing more than a Anal loving whore."_ Alexa says as she stares down into Emma's eyes, Emma tries to return the glare to Alexa, but she quickly looks away and stares at Bayley's face, studies it practically as Alexa lines up her cock against Bayley's stretched asshole and slowly pushes her cock into Bayley's already stuffed asshole. Bayley's face twists in pain, and pleasure, pained moans escape her lips and Emma is thrown back into thinking about being forced to record her girlfriend Paige getting double stuffed by The Bella Twins and how once the initial pain went away, how much Paige loved it. Then she remembers her own loud moans and the ecstasy of getting double stuffed by The Bella's, by AJ & Paige, by so many different women and how she's jealous of Bayley right now and she tries so hard to push those submissive feelings down and focus on being a top. 

_"Fuck, moan like the bitch you are Bayley, you're just a piece of meat for superior woman like me to use and fuck."_ Alexa says, taking her eyes off her cock disappearing into Bayley's ass so she can stare down at Emma to try and send a message to another wannabe Top. _"I'm going to fuck your ass every day, give you all this pleasure, aren't I just the kindest owner?"_ Alexa asks, graphing a handful of Bayley's hair and pulling her back so she's breathing into her ear, but she never takes her eyes off of Emma. _"Y-yes, thank you so much Mistress Bliss, fuck my big fat ass every day!"_ Bayley screams out, the pain is gone and all that's left is pure pleasure that she can barely think straight anymore, she wants to get double Anally penetrated every day. _"That's right, you're-"_ before Emma can finish her sentence, she is cut off by Alexa _"Oh I will, I'm going to fuck every woman in the ass one day and make every woman by Anal loving bitch, you will all Bow down to the Goddess, and line up for me to take a time out of my day to fuck your dumb slutty assholes."_ Alexa says, a snarl crossing her face as she fully penetrates Bayley's asshole with her cock, the double ass pounding of Bayley is about to begin.

Emma's asshole quivers in fear, and anticipation at just how beautifully threatening that declaration from Alexa is, even though just a few hours ago she was making Charlotte Flair cum from simple rimjob to fucking a orgasm from Anal sex out of The Queen, Alexa truly has a powerful aura about her that makes her want to bend over for her like a bitch, spread her ass and beg her to fuck her like the little bitch she is. Emma shakes her head, and refocusing on trying to remain her confidence as a fledgling Top, so she graphs Bayley's hardening nipples and twists them, getting more moans to escape the masochistic bitch. _"It's time, time for me to fuck your slutty asshole."_ Alexa says into Bayley's ear, pulling her cock out of Bayley's asshole slowly, then pushes it back all the way Bayley's ass, making the foolish Big butt slut to moan out. _"Thank you Mistress!"_ Bayley replies, grateful that she's getting to experience this heavenly feeling once again after so long of denying herself this pure... Bliss. 

_"Oh no, thank YOU Bayley, for having a sexy ass and a big mouth. MMmmh, now I know that Charlotte lost her Anal Cherry and I plan on using you to help me get her to bend over and submit to me before I make that bitch Sasha my bitch too as I become NXT Women's Champion."_ Alexa says, thinking about having Charlotte & Sasha on their knees licking her feet, worshipping the ground she walks on and begging to get fucked by The Goddess is enough to cause Alexa to go into a frenzy and pick up her speed on fucking Bayley's ass, the sound of Bayley's moan and her thighs slapping her big fat ass fills the room. Emma looks up at Alexa, in complete awe of how other-worldly Alexa looks right now, she truly looks like a Goddess, a True Alpha with the potential to make every woman in the company her bitch. _"Oh fuck, Mistress, I'm about to cum, please let me cum!"_ Bayley screams out, sweat pouring down her face as she feels the sweet feeling building inside her, just waiting to overtake her entire body and make her mind melt. 

_"Cum you dirty bitch, cum from getting your asshole stretched like the anal whore you are!"_ Alexa says as she goes into overdrive, her own orgasm about to overtake her, but unlike Emma she won't fall down onto Bayley's back exhausted-oh no, Alexa will fuck through one of the most powerful orgasms she's experienced in a long time to send the point across that Bayley is nothing more than a Anal slut only useful when a real woman needs to get off and Anally dominate and the same goes for Emma too. _"Fuck, thank you so much Mistress!"_ Bayley screams at the top of her lungs, her eyes widen, her muscles tighten, and the only thing she can think about before she blacks out is how much she loves getting fucked in the ass. Bayley falls down onto Emma's body, unconscious from a powerful orgasm from getting her ass double stuffed and fucked. Alexa pulls out, grunting and growling like a wild animal so that she can look at her handiwork, Emma mindlessly pulls her own cock out of Bayley and spreads Bayley's ass so that Alexa can stare at the impressive gaping backdoor of Bayley. _"Good."_ Alexa says, running her hands through her damp hair before walking across the bed and pushing Bayley to the side before she straddles Emma's chest.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Emma asks, her heart racing as Alexa brings her cock covered with the deepest part of Bayley's ass to her lips, _"Bayley's out of commission, so I need a Ass to Mouth slut to clean my cock for me."_ Alexa says, staring down into Emma's eyes. Emma could easily push the tinier woman off of her, tell her that she fucked Charlotte and completely dominated her, make Alexa her bitch. Emma is terrified, massively turned on by this radiant woman gently stroking her plastic cock in her face that she immediately goes back into her well-trained cock cleaner mode and wraps her lips around Alexa's cock, moaning like the whore she is at the tasty treat that is Bayley's ass. Alexa laughs and runs her hand through Emma's hair as if she was mocking her, and she was. Emma makes a promise to herself that this is just a simple slip up, and she will get Alexa back one day for this... She will, won't she.

* * *

 _"Mmm, fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, rubbing her clit gently as she looks at her phone and the messages from her mortal enemy Becky Lynch, that she didn't have the chance to see as Emma was amateurly fucking her asshole to the point that Charlotte had to ride her because Emma couldn't fuck her properly and would lose momentum every time she came, so Charlotte could never truly enjoy her latest fall into degeneracy to the point that Charlotte thought that it was Sasha or even Becky fucking her ass because they wouldn't disappoint her in the way that Emma did and it's such a shameful thought, which leads to what's happening right now. She's reading the texts that Becky sent her after Emma sent that photo of herself cleaning her own ass cream off her very own Strap-on. 

_**What the fuck?!** _

_**Are you serious?!** _

_**You're letting fucking Emma do you?** _

_**What a fucking disappointment, you anal slut!** _

_**Letting a Bottom like Emma fuck you, bet you were left so goddamn disappointed.** _

Charlotte has to agree with that statement, she came many times, but it had very little to do with Emma near the end because of Emma's piss poor stamina. 

_**I won't tell anyone about this picture** _

_**Why don't you come over to my place, and let a real woman fuck that slutty asshole you needy bitch** _

Then Charlotte presses on the video that Becky sent her, a video of her without pants on, her Strap-on around her waist, stroking her cock and talking dirty into the camera and it's driving Charlotte crazy, rubbing her pussy as the sound of Becky calling her a slut, seeing her stroking that plastic green cock, imagining how nice it'd feel deep inside her asshole and Charlotte is fighting every urge in her body that's begging her to call Becky and tell her how badly she needs that annoying bitch to fuck her, but she refuses to give her the satisfaction, she refuses to ever let someone she hates pound her ass, even if her asshole is yearning for a skillful Top to fuck it. She bites her lower lips as she feels herself about to cum, she sets her phone of the bed and closes her eyes _"You fucking slut."_ Becky's voice rings inside her head as she aggressively rubs her pussy, _"Fuck, Becky."_ Charlotte moans out, calling out the name of the woman she hates as she's seconds away from coming, and what sets her over the edge is the voice of Becky from her phone. _"I can fuck your ass so good, little slut."_ Charlotte's body spasms as her orgasm overtakes her and leaves her panting.

Charlotte opens her eyes, gasping for air and staring into her own ceiling as she ponders her future. She lost her Anal Cherry last night, she loved every second of it, then she allowed a Bottom like Emma fuck her ass, and for the most part she enjoyed having a cock inside of her ass. Now, she feels empty and she craves more Anal action, but she refuses to call Becky, or Sasha and she can't rely on Emma to fuck her, maybe the next time it'll be better for her, but she won't allow that to happen. She takes a deep breath, she has to regain control of herself before she spirals out of control and end up like Bayley and so for the next few weeks Charlotte completely distanced herself away from the Performance Center, deciding to go to a completely different Gym so that she can avoid Becky, Sasha & Emma out of shame for what has happened to her at NXT Rival and the following day. 

It wasn't until March 21st, eight days before WrestleMania 31 that she got a call from Stephanie McMahon telling her that she has booked her in an exhibition match on Monday Night RAW and if it was anyone else calling her, Charlotte would have declined the offer, but she had so much respect for Stephanie that she accepted the booking and hoped that this meant she was going to get called up to the main roster and escape from the women who she's hopes are the only one that knows about her suffering. Which leads Charlotte walking into the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California thousands of miles away from the place where she lost her Anal Cherry to that arrogant bitch Sasha Banks and fell so low that she let Emma have a turn at her asshole like some Anal slut, oh no! The last few weeks have been a great confidence rebooster as she proudly walks the halls ignoring everybody else around her as she heads towards the women locker room, tonight is going to be a message that she's still The Queen, that NXT Rival was just a mistake and once she clashes with Sasha, she will regain her championship, put Emma back in her place, put Becky in her place, and nobody will ever mention it again, in her world Charlotte still has her Anal Cherry. 

This bravado of Charlotte's is shaken when she hears the unmistakable moan coming from the women's locker room, someone is getting their ass fucked in there and that thought has Charlotte's asshole quivering with need. She takes a deep breath, regaining her stoic facial expression and heads into the room to see a woman she really didn't want to see, the resident Alpha of WWE, the current WWE Diva's Champion Nikki Bella and her twin sister Brie Bella double teaming Alicia Fox and giving her a double Anal pounding, they haven't noticed her entre the room as they're all lost in the moment, Alicia's moan are music to Charlotte's ear that makes her feel so jealous and that terrifies her, she's JEALOUS that Alicia Fox is getting doubled teamed by The fucking Bella Twins, she knows that she hasn't had Anal sex in 40 days (not that she was counting, mind you) but she can't be that desperate to feel that powerful orgasm from getting her ass stretched, and fucked, she just can't. 

_"Fuck, fuck I'm cumming, can I cum Mistress Nikki?"_ Alicia screams at the top of her lungs, hoping that her beautiful Mistress will allow her to cum this time instead of cruelly leaving her without orgasm for the rest of the day. _"You can cum, cum for me you dumb slut!"_ Nikki screams, using every ounce of power inside her to pound away at Alicia's asshole as Charlotte watches on with jealous intent. _"Thank you, thank you so much-Fuck!"_ Alicia screams at the top of her lungs, drools runs down her chin as her whole body shivers in pure pleasure from her orgasm overtaking her, she crumbles down onto Brie's body, chest heaving, desperately trying to catch her breath, it's at this moment that Brie notices Charlotte just staring at the scene in front of her. _"Well, well look who's here Nikki."_ Brie says, pointing her sisters directly at Charlotte who has to close her mouth and look pissed and intimidating as the current Alpha of the locker room turns her head, and smirks at Charlotte.

 _"Hey Queen, did you enjoy the show?"_ Nikki asks, a smug grin on her face. She did, she absolutely did as she can feel how wet she is already. _"No, what a completely pathetic display. You fucked Alicia Fox, one of the biggest butt sluts in WWE history into an Orgasm, big deal."_ Charlotte replies, shrugging her shoulders and trying not to look down at Nikki's plastic red cock and imagining what Alicia's ass cream tastes like. Nikki, being easily triggered quickly retorts. _"Hey bitch, you better learn some respect. I am the Alpha, and now that you don't have the NXT Women's Championship, I can make you bend over and cum just like Alicia over there."_ Nikki screams, pointing over at Alicia who Brie is pushing off of her so that she can step up and join her sister by standing next to her. Charlotte has to scream at herself from thinking _'I hope so'_ when Nikki screamed that she would bend her over and fuck her right now, but before Charlotte can actually respond.

 _"What is with all this yelling?"_ a voice coming from the locker room door that snaps everyone's attention to her, it's AJ Lee followed by her bitch/girlfriend Paige who just stares at the situation before she walks towards Charlotte's side. A scowl crosses Nikki's face at the very sight of AJ Lee, _"Ahh yes, if it isn't Anal Slut AJ. How does it feel that in six days you're going to fail to capture this title and then get butt fucked by me... Again."_ Nikki asks, crossing her arms as she stares a hole into the smaller womans head. _"Hmmm, you know what happened last time we fought at WrestleMania, I beat you and I had you lined up like the worthless Anal slut YOU are."_ AJ Lee says, raising an eyebrow and grinning as Nikki grits her teeth and blushes at the memory. _"You were my favorite little Ass to Mouth whore, moaning every time I ordered you to clean my cock-ESPECIALLY when it was your own sisters ass cream."_ AJ Lee adds, the last statement causing Brie to look away and Nikki's eyes to widen in shock and anger. 

_"You bitch, I'm going to kick the crap out of you!"_ Nikki says, she's about to lunge forward before she stops herself and runs her hand through her hair realizing that with Charlotte & Paige right there she wouldn't be able to get her hands on AJ. She takes a deep breath, and chuckles. _"Six more days, six more days and I finally break you AJ Lee and not only that I'm going to break your record as the longest reigning Diva's Champion in history. I promise you that."_ Nikki says as she backs away from her three enemy. _"What an annoying little bitch, I enjoy her a lot more when she's gagging on my cock."_ AJ says, shaking her head and looking towards a slightly shaken Charlotte and grinning as she's seen that look before so many times in her career. _"Fuck you AJ!"_ Nikki screams, causing AJ, Paige & Charlotte to laugh at the tension cutting scream that Nikki let out as she was putting on her clothes and storming out of the Locker Room to take a breather. 

_"Thank you for the help, but I did not need it."_ Charlotte says to AJ, putting up her ice cold demeanor as she puts her suitcase near the wall. _"It wasn't really for you, I just like to remind The Bella's that they aren't as untouchable as they think they are."_ AJ replies, shrugging her shoulders as she takes a look at Charlotte's ass without her noticing it. _"Well, whatever the case is... I need to get ready for my match tonight."_ Charlotte says, trying to stop thinking about how she wants Brie and Nikki to take turns on her asshole the same way they did with Alicia Fox who they have left on the ground, in a blissful state of happiness that can only happen after cumming from getting your Ass double Anally stuffed. She sits down, and takes a deep breath and tries to get into the right mindset for tonights exhibition match as she watches AJ Lee & Paige go to their own corner, watching as AJ whispers into Paige's ear and gropes her ass, something that makes Charlotte look away too as she's trying to detox from this Locker-Room culture and everything it entails.

* * *

Charlotte's match is up next, she's facing a local competitor trying to make a name for themselves and thankfully there's no Ass on the line tonight so Charlotte can just focus on getting her aggression out of this poor aspiring female wrestler. She hits her with a Stinger Splash in the corner, pulls her in for a Exploder Suplex, she kips up back to her feet and waits for her prey to stand back to her feet so she can charge at her and hit her with a Royal Big Boot before she goes for the cover, she raises her opponents shoulder up before the referee can count the three and she looks into the camera, wanting to send a message to every woman in the company, she lifts her opponent back until her head is below her groin, she leans down, wraps her arms around her opponents waist and lifts her up for The Natural Selection Powerbomb and a huge thud when Charlotte sends her down into the matt. Charlotte goes for the cover, and this time allows the referee to count the three and win the match. The referee raises her hand in victory, the announcer announces her as the winner, but she feels so empty even though she loves to win. 

Charlotte leaves the ring, heads to the back and the first person that meets her in Gorilla Position is none other than Stephanie McMahon, _"That was really impressive."_ Stephanie says as she extends a hand for Charlotte, Charlotte looks at her hand and shakes it. _"It's to be expected, I AM the best after all."_ Charlotte says confidently, trying to keep up her ruse of arrogance when she feels like complete shit. _"That you are, I can't wait to see what you'll do when you officially join the main roster."_ Stephanie says as their hands pull apart, Charlotte nods her head and thinks that this wasn't a call up, and she's a bit glad about that because she has unfinished business in NXT to take care of. Charlotte nods her head and walks back to the locker room, not noticing the glare Stephanie is giving her as she walks away. 

Charlotte watches the rest of the show, noticing that Naomi has beaten Alicia Fox in a few minutes with the Rear View and thinking that she'd love to have a taste of Naomi's big fat ass. Then she watches the final segment involving AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella & Paige before their Fatal Four Way match, AJ astutely pointing out that Nikki cost Brie her match with Stephanie McMahon at SummerSlam 2014 before injuring her at Hell in a Cell two months later and how Brie can just fall back in line into being Nikki's bitch. Charlotte knows why, Nikki must have fucked her sister really good to make her decide to come back and help her win the Diva's Championship from Paige at Survivor Series, although Brie also cracked Nikki upside the head with the Diva's title before she did it to Paige and put Nikki over Paige to help her win the match, so maybe something's up. The segment ends with The Bella's leaving the ring, Nikki holding the Diva's Championship up high as she walks to the back. 

_"Hey Queen."_ Charlotte's eyes are taken off the screen by Naomi calling out to her, she stands in front of her and quickly falls to her knees submissively. _"What do you want?"_ Charlotte asks, trying to sound domineering in front of the submissive woman. _"I want The Queen's cock, I need you to fuck my ass."_ Naomi replies, looking deep into Charlotte's Blue-Green eyes. This was everything Charlotte loved, a lowly woman falling to their knees and begging her to fuck their asses, but it feels... Okay to her, not as ego boosting as it would have been over a month ago before that fateful night that she's trying to forget. _"Oh, I've got the time. After the show, we'll go to my hotel room and have some fun."_ Charlotte says, putting on a grin and pulling Naomi in with a chaste kiss, biting her lower lip and pulling back before releasing it, Naomi looks at Charlotte eagerly and nods her head. 

Monday Night RAW comes to an end, and it's time for Charlotte to go back to her hotel room to fuck a needy Anal slut and she... Just isn't all that in the mood, when she arrives at the Hotel AJ & Paige are there too and the hunger in AJ's eyes when she looks at Paige fills Charlotte with jealousy, and she doesn't know who's she's jealous about, AJ's confidence and ambition in fucking a beautiful wrestler or Paige because she's going to get ravaged by one of the best Top's in the history of the WWE. When Charlotte arrives at her Hotel Room door, she notices that AJ Lee and Paige are in the room next to her. _"Have fun fucking that slut."_ AJ says to Charlotte as she points at Naomi, Charlotte looks back at Naomi who nervously looks down at the floor no doubt a bit taken aback at how openly AJ said that out in the open beyond the confines of the WWE Locker Room. _"If you want to join us, then you can always come into our room."_ AJ adds, wrapping a arm around Paige's waist and pulling her closer to her, causing Paige to blush. 

_"Maybe, but I don't like to share."_ Charlotte replies, refocusing on opening her Hotel Room so that she can start doing... Whatever she plans on doing to Naomi once she gets in there because Charlotte didn't even bring her Strap-on, a completely novice thing to do because a Top ALWAYS brings their Strap-on with them wherever they go. _"Suit yourself, offer is on the table any time because we aren't going to sleep any time soon."_ AJ says as she gives Paige's knuckles a gentle kiss making the British woman blush even more. Charlotte gives the two women vying for the spot as Alpha of WWE one more time before entering her Hotel Room with Naomi, she let's her in and looks at her big fat ass walk by her and she bites her lower lip as she knows what she wants to do with such a juicy booty. _"Take your clothes off, get on the bed with your head down and ass up."_ Charlotte says, closing the door behind her and looking at how quickly Naomi is taking her clothes off and she thinks about how she'd never be THAT desperate to get an Ass fucking, and so she slowly removes her own clothing.

Naomi is already on the bed with her ass up in the air, spreading her cheeks for Charlotte to have easy access to her used Asshole before Charlotte even has her pants off. When Charlotte finally takes off her pants and panties off she tosses them to the side and walks up to the bed, taking in the beautiful sight in front of her, Naomi's quivering asshole that is just waiting to be licked and fucked. Charlotte licks her lips, she gently smacks Naomi's hands away so that she can personally spread her ass-cheeks. _"My Queen, please fuck my ass."_ Naomi says, the anticipation is killing her, she can't wait until she feels Charlotte's tongue on her asshole, especially after Charlotte gives her asshole a soft teasing blow causing her hips to jerk. Charlotte on the other hand wants to bury her face between Naomi's ass all night even if it's something a submissive bitch would do. 

Eventually, Charlotte has had enough of teasing Naomi and leans forward to give Naomi's asshole one long lick causing both women to moan, Naomi from having Charlotte's wet tongue slide across her puckered asshole and Charlotte from the taste of Naomi's ass even if it was a fleeting feeling so she decides to focus on short licks to savor the taboo taste and feeling of licking another woman's asshole. After a few minutes of slowly and gently licking up and down Naomi's asshole, Charlotte decides to shove her tongue down Naomi's ass as far as it can go and since Naomi has been a regular target by Tops because of how nice her Ass is, Charlotte's tongue goes pretty far and she moans at how tasty Naomi's asshole taste and she starts to imagine how it tastes on a Girl cock, Charlotte blushes as she tries to push those thoughts out of her mind, the thought of her getting Naomi ready for Sasha to fuck, spreading her ass and watching her cock slowly penetrate and maybe getting a taste of it and shit, Charlotte really tries to push those thoughts out of her head as she continues to give Naomi a long Rimjob.

She needs to prove that she's a Top again, she needs to regain her self respect... But, Naomi's ass tastes so good and she thinks that it'll taste even better when it's coated on a plastic cock. She starts to think about AJ & Paige, and asking them for a Strap-On that she can borrow, but that would just be so disgraceful and weak and she can't allow herself to look weak even in front of Impure Tops. So for the next thirty minutes, all Charlotte does is lick Naomi's tasty asshole and silently praise how well-trained Naomi is for not begging to get Ass Fucked without permission, but that well-training also makes the room near silent outside of Naomi moaning from Charlotte's talented tongue get to Charlotte and Charlotte's raising mind as she's now focused on what AJ Lee and Paige are doing in the next room, and she knows what they're doing, AJ is doing something that she's not confident in doing herself again in a while and she's imagining what Paige's asshole tastes on a Legendary Top's Strap-On. 

Charlotte finally pulls away from Naomi's asshole and stares intently at it, she wants Naomi to lick her asshole, but she knows that she'd be too sensitive and probably cum from a Rimjob again, she thinks about how she wants something in her Asshole and asking Naomi to finger her asshole, but relying on another Bottom to properly play with her needy asshole is a recipe for disappointment. On the otherhand, going to the next room with two Top's, even if they aren't pure Tops. AJ was on Top of the division for 295 days, never Bottomed for anyone until Paige came along and ended her reign as Champion, then Paige ran the division for the next 230 days until Nikki Bella stole the title as Diva's Champion and Alpha of the WWE. They could easily break Charlotte, and shatter her mind into being 100% okay with being a Anal Loving Slut like Bayley. Charlotte takes a deep breath, she slowly inserts her index finger inside Naomi's ass causing Naomi to moan at the feeling, then even louder when Charlotte's middle finger penetrates her asshole. 

Charlotte licks her lips, watching as her fingers disappear into Naomi's big fat ass and loving how Naomi's ass is squeezing her fingers. Once she's knuckles deep inside Naomi, she starts to spread her two fingers inside her, and rubbing Naomi's inner Asshole passage for a few moments, loving the sound of Naomi's ass and kind of being disappointed with what she's about to do. Eventually Charlotte pulls her fingers out of Naomi, and she just stares at them and she has a decision to make. Have Naomi clean her fingers, and try to regain her credibility of a Top or shove her fingers in her mouth and clean the deepest part of Naomi's ass off her fingers... It's just one time, Charlotte tells herself as she brings her fingers to her mouth and wraps her lips around them, she tries her best not to moan and let Naomi know that she's not enjoying the taste of her ass, but she's really really enjoying the taste. She shoves her fingers in and out of her mouth, wanting MORE of Naomi's ass, but compared to her own ass...

Charlotte stands up, she takes her fingers out of her mouth and she walks toward the Hotel Room Bathroom door where a white bath robe is hanging on the door, she grabs it and she quickly wraps it around her body before looking at Naomi. _"I need to do something, don't you dare move from that spot."_ Charlotte orders as she walks towards the exit of her Hotel Room, she ignores Naomi's confused look as she leaves and shuts the door behind her. Charlotte takes a few steps to her left until she's in front of AJ Lee & Paige's room, knocking on the door impatiently and it takes a few moments before AJ Lee finally opens the door, wearing nothing but her Black 8 Inch Strap-On, catching her breath as sweat falls down her body. She looks at Charlotte and grins, _"I see you want to have an orgy, the more the merrier I say."_ AJ says, unaware of the situation. Charlotte looks at the smaller woman, and she can't believe she actually did it, she's coming over to this room to ask for something so belittling. _"No, I was actually wondering if you needed... A cock cleaner."_ Charlotte asks, her body shivering as she mentions a cock cleaner. AJ raises an eyebrow in confusion, _"I already have one in here."_ AJ says, pointing into her room at Paige, who is a quivering mess with her ass up and spreading it like a good bitch for her Top.

 _"Where's Naomi?"_ AJ asks, slightly peering out of her room to see that nobody is with Charlotte, but before it can fully dawn on her on what's happening. _"It's not her, I... I want to do it."_ Charlotte says nervously. AJ's eyes widen in shock, her mind was veering in that direction, but she never expected Charlotte to actually say THAT. A devilish grin crosses AJ's face as she steps aside, _"Well come on then, I just got out of Paige when you started knocking."_ AJ says as Charlotte walks past her, she had a hunch that MAYBE Charlotte lost her Anal Cherry when she lost to Sasha a few weeks ago, but hearing her say that she wants to clean Paige's ass-cream off her cock is mind blowing. Charlotte turns around, she looks at AJ's cock before looking back into AJ's eyes awaiting for something from AJ Lee. AJ closes the door behind her and walks up to Charlotte until her body is pressed against Charlotte's. _"I think you should take this off before you get on your knees and clean my cock."_ AJ says seductively as she slowly unties the knot that keeps Charlotte's body from being exposed, Charlotte bites her lower lip as AJ's hands run up her body and to her shoulder and she starts to help Charlotte take off the white Hotel Robe.

When the robe hits the floor, so does Charlotte, she quickly gets onto her knees and she's within inches away from AJ Lee's plastic cock that is covered with the deepest part of Paige's ass and it's just screaming to be cleaned. She closes her eyes and leans forward, only to be stopped by AJ's hands. _"Open your eyes when you do it, I want to see your eyes as you're sucking on my cock."_ AJ says as she gently shoves Charlotte back. Charlotte was hoping that wasn't going to happen, she thought she could at least close her eyes and pretend nobody was there and ignore any demeaning words AJ would say as she licked all of Paige's ass-cream off AJ's Plastic Cock. Charlotte opens her eyes and stares up at AJ, who just smiles. _"Good girl, now I want you to thank Paige for sharing her favorite taste in the world-she can be such a needy brat when it comes to tasting her Ass Cream."_ AJ says, looking up at Paige and blowing her a kiss. Paige blushes at the hurtful truth AJ just hurled at her, Charlotte looks over at Paige. _"Th-thank you."_ Charlotte says nervously, _"Get used to it, you dumb Ass to Mouth slut."_ Paige shouts back, causing Charlotte's eyes to widen in shock, but before she can snap back at her, AJ Lee speaks up.

 _"That's not very nice my beautiful British muffin, Charlotte came over here specifically to taste your delicious Ass-Cream. Disrespectful brats don't get what they want, so for the next 3 days you won't get any Anal loving from me."_ AJ Lee says, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head in disappointment. _"No, I'm sorry please don't do that to me. I'll be a good girl."_ Paige says, fearful of the idea of going even a day without getting her slutty booty pounded by her sexy Top is enough to drive her insane. _"I'll consider your apology, but right now I think that my cock needs to be cleaned."_ AJ says, returning her focus down onto Charlotte who sheepishly looks up at AJ, and nods before she leans forward without interruption and wraps her lips around the tip of AJ's cock, instantly moaning at the familiar taste of Ass Cream on AJ's cock, the moan is music to AJ's ears as she pets Charlotte's head like a dog while she slowly shoves half of the cock into her mouth before pulling back a little and shoving it back half way, never taking her eyes off the smaller woman. 

_"You look so beautiful like this Charlotte, this is everything I ever imagined."_ AJ says, running her hand up her body and pinching her nipples as Charlotte runs her tongue up and down her girl cock, never taking her eyes off of AJ Lee. She never imagined that she would have Charlotte Flair on her knees, cleaning Ass Cream off her cock, deep down AJ feared Charlotte and believed that it would be Charlotte that would break her once and for all and remain a Pure Top until she finally decides to retire from in-ring action. But, here they both are with Charlotte on her knees bopping her head up and down her cock, having already cleaned and is just waiting until AJ tells her to stop, which doesn't happen for a while as AJ happily watches Charlotte suck and lick her Strap-On. _"Alright, it's clean now you can stop now."_ AJ says, pushing Charlotte off of her cock and taking a few steps back around Charlotte until she's looking at her back _"You can stand up now."_ AJ says, enjoying the view and imagining how it's going to look when Charlotte is on all four waiting to get her ass fucked.

Charlotte lets out a sigh, happy that she got that out of her system and she can go back to her hotel room with Naomi and kick her out so she can get herself off and go to bed, but get herself off on what? Charlotte thinks as she slowly gets back to her feet unbeknownst to her, AJ has been sucking on her finger and the moment Charlotte stands straight up, AJ pounces, she shoves her finger inside Charlotte's ass causing a moan to escape her lips at something penetrating her asshole for the first time weeks and her hardened nipple being squeezed so harshly. _"Wh-what are you doing?!"_ Charlotte asks nervously, frozen in shock at the sudden penetration. _"Come on now Charlotte, you can't just clean Ass Cream off my cock like a Ass to Mouth Whore and not expect this to happen."_ AJ says, wiggling her finger inside Charlotte's ass, _"Fuck."_ Charlotte moans out, her sensitive asshole makes this meager act of one finger moving around her ass feel like she's about to cum on the spot. _"So sensitive, a natural Anal loving whore."_ AJ says, never expecting Charlotte to moan from some simple finger action. 

_"Knock it off, or else."_ Charlotte threatens, trying to stop herself from moaning even more when AJ starts to slowly pull and push her finger in Charlotte's ass. This threat causes AJ to laugh, because how can you act tough when you have a finger up your ass and your loving it? _"You don't have to act so tough in front of us Charlotte, I know what you're going through."_ AJ says, pulling her finger out of Charlotte's ass, causing Charlotte to whimper pathetically at the loss of that wonderful feeling. _"You lost your Anal Cherry when Sasha beat you for the NXT women's title, didn't you?"_ AJ asks, stepping around until she's in front of Charlotte. Charlotte nods, trying not to remember that night because it fills her with so many emotions that it terrifies her. _"I know what you're feeling right now, Paige does too... You're going through withdrawal, and you're in need of someone filling that slutty butt of yours?"_ AJ says, causing Charlotte to furrow her brow and stare down at AJ. _"I'm no slut."_ Charlotte quickly replies, watching as AJ brings her hand to her pussy and gently graphing her, another action that causes Charlotte to let out a moan of approval. 

_"You're so wet, from tasting Paige's ass on my cock or from having my finger in your asshole?"_ AJ asks as she gently rubs Charlotte's pussy, Charlotte blushes and looks away from the confident little Top. _"As I was saying, we know how you feel Charlotte. After getting your ass fucked, you become obsessed with getting that feeling again and it takes a long time to push those feelings down if you remained untouched for a long time."_ AJ says, taking her hand away from Charlotte's pussy to walk towards her loving girlfriend who has remained face down, ass up spreading her ass-cheeks for her lovely Mistress, _"Or you become obsessed with the feeling, and acknowledge that you're a Anal loving slut like my precious muffin over here."_ AJ adds as she caresses Paige's ass, making the pale woman blush at how true AJ words are, after The Bella's got done destroying her ass multiple times, she just had to admit that she really loved getting her Ass plowed by a beautiful woman.

 _"I'm not a slut like Paige, so that's not going to happen."_ Charlotte replies defensively, crossing her arms, lowering her head in shame as her mind raises at the situation. She hasn't had any Anal action since Emma, and it's been a struggle to not answer any of Becky's inappropriate texts and voice mails about wanting to fuck her ass because there's a part of her that wants to do it, and feel that indescribable feeling once again. _"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do Charlotte, I respect you a great deal and I see great things in your future here. If you want to leave, go on and I promise that neither Paige nor I will ever talk about what happened in this room."_ AJ says, gently stroking her plastic cock letting her words settle in Charlotte's mind, _"Or stay, and I will give you the pleasure that you're seeking."_ AJ adds, watching Charlotte intently, she is making a gamble on getting Charlotte to willingly submit to her and she's telling the truth about never telling anybody about this because if The Bella's found out that she couldn't secure a confused Charlotte into submitting to her, it'd making those insufferable Twins even more annoying. 

Charlotte raises her head, unable to speak what she wants to say. She turns around, and heads towards the door causing AJ's shoulders to slump in disappointment. When Charlotte graphs the door handle, she stops. _"Y-you don't own me."_ Charlotte says nervously, letting go of the door handle. Hearing that immediately revives AJ's excitement, a cocky grin crossing her face as Charlotte turns her head around to look at her. _"I'm nobodies bitch though, you don't own me."_ Charlotte says, her face stern and serious. Oh we'll see about that-AJ thinks to herself as she slowly approaches her prey, _"Paige, get off the bed."_ AJ says, never taking her eyes off of Charlotte. _"Yes Mistress."_ Paige quickly replies, releasing her ass-cheeks and rolling off the bed until she's on her knees, excited and jealous at the same time at the idea of AJ fucking Charlotte's ass because it should be Paige that gets all the Anal action. _"Now Charlotte, why don't you get on that bed. face down and ass up like a good girl."_ AJ says, gently graphing Charlotte's hips and pulling her back from the door.

 _"Y-yes ma'am."_ Charlotte replies, and once AJ stands aside she slowly approaches the bed where she'll be exposed again as an Anal loving slut and her body exposed her with how wet her snatch is right now. When she gets on the bed, she spreads her legs before she lays her head down on a pillow, she reaches back and spreads her own ass without anyone telling her to do it. _"Good girl."_ AJ says as she walks back to the bed, she loves over at her lovely girlfriend and feels so bad for her, _"Paige, be a good little dear and get this ass ready for me."_ AJ says, snapping her fingers and pointing at Charlotte's asshole. Paige's eyes widen in shock, before quickly nodding her head. _"Yes Mistress, thank you Mistress."_ Paige says, giddy at the idea of tasting Charlotte's ass for the very first time and prepping the second generation wrestler to get fucked in the ass. 

Charlotte braces herself when she feels Paige getting onto the bed with her, and her breath on her quivering asshole to stop herself from moaning too loudly when she finally feelings Paige's wet tongue on her asshole. Paige doesn't immediately start her rimjob on Charlotte's tasty looking asshole, she just stares at it and remembers about her dream in NXT when Charlotte was vying for her spot as The Alpha in NXT, she'd think about how maybe Charlotte would be the one to take her title and her Anal Cherry because Charlotte is that talented of a fighter and sometimes she'd think about this situation where she was inches away from licking her ass to get it ready for an Ass fucking, well she guesses that dream is true because she IS about to get Charlotte ready to get fucked in the ass, it just happens to be by a more superior Top than her. 

Paige is snapped out of her day dreaming when AJ clears her throat, Paige apologizes before quickly shoving her face between Charlotte's booty and giving her asshole one long lick which is enough to shatter Charlotte's defenses and make her moan so loudly it catches AJ off guard, _"Wow, you're really sensitive Charlotte. That's bad for you."_ AJ says, the last part she says under her breath because Charlotte has no idea what's truly in store for her tonight. Charlotte & Paige are both on cloud nine right now, Paige is enjoying a asshole even tastier than her previous girlfriend Emma and current girlfriend AJ Lee's asshole while Charlotte is enjoying having her asshole licked, not even caring if she cums from this in front of the two women in the room. Paige sticks her tongue inside Charlotte's ass, causing more moans to escape Charlotte's lips, _"Mmm, fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out as Paige fucks her ass with her tongue. 

Charlotte shows true restraint and control for not cumming after almost ten minutes of a talented former Top tongue fucking her asshole unlike the last time when Emma was eating her asshole out. AJ finally speaks up _"That's enough, it's time to get this ass fucking so spread them for me muffin."_ she says, gently pushing Paige away from Charlotte's asshole and she wants to taste Charlotte's asshole, but she'll get a chance to taste it after she's had some fun fucking it. _"Yes Mistress."_ Paige says, quickly repositioning herself to the side of Charlotte and spreading her ass-cheeks while AJ gets on her bed and inches closer to Charlotte's asshole. Charlotte's body tenses up when she feels AJ's cock between her ass-crack, and she knows what AJ is doing, and fuck! Does that thought just turns her even more. _"Beg."_ AJ says, grinning ear to ear as she watches Charlotte's whole body tremble with excitement. _"Please."_ Charlotte replies weakly, AJ shakes her head and tsks her current bitch for the night. 

_"Please what, what do you want Charlotte?"_ AJ asks, sliding her cock up and down Charlotte's hungry asshole that is just begging to be stretched and plowed. _"Please fuck me."_ Charlotte replies, her face burning with embarrassment, her pussy getting wetter with every passing second. _"Fuck you where my sweet little bitch?"_ AJ asks, continuing her teasing movements and watching Charlotte take a deep breath. _"Please fuck my ass, please fuck it so hard, I need it badly."_ Charlotte says, her ass shaking instincively side to side to entire AJ to pound it nice and hard. _"Good girl, it's good to be honest with what you want."_ AJ says as she brings the tip of her cock to Charlotte's asshole, Charlotte bites her lower lip and it's about to happen again, she's about to get Anally fucked after so long and she's terrfied that she's going down the same path as Paige like AJ said. AJ takes a few more minutes to stare down at her cock, moments away from fucking Charlotte Flair in the ass and she makes it her mission to make her her bitch by sunrise. 

When AJ finally pushes her cock into Charlotte's ass, she's treated with the sound of Charlotte moaning at the mere insertion of a cock into her asshole. _"Wow, moaning just from getting a cock inserted in your ass, are you sure you're not a Anal loving whore?"_ AJ Lee teases, causing Charlotte to grit her teeth and bury her face into the pillow in shame, it's not true Charlotte tells herself, this will be the last time she does this with anyone, even if it feels good, fuck! AJ continues to push her cock inside Charlotte's asshole, and it feels so good that Charlotte can't think straight and the butt fucking hasn't even started yet, maybe AJ was right, maybe Emma was right, maybe even Sasha and fucking Becky were right, maybe Charlotte IS just another filthy Anal loving whore like Bayley is, and that thought doesn't scare her as much as it should for someone as proud as her. _"Mmmm, fuck I'm all the way inside your ass, your slutty sensitive little asshole."_ AJ announces when her hips finally touches Charlotte's ass.

 _"Paige, let go and enjoy the show."_ AJ says, slapping Paige's hand away from Charlotte's ass. Paige crawls off the bed until she's kneeling beside the bed, AJ licks her lips and grabss Charlotte's hips. _"Are you ready, are you ready to get your ass fucked by a superior woman?"_ AJ asks, slowly pulling her cock out of Charlotte's ass, _"Yes, yes fuck!"_ Charlotte says, moaning as AJ moving her cock half way out of her ass before shoving all of it back inside of her. _"I'm going to make you my bitch."_ AJ blurts out, lost in the sight of her cock disappearing and reappearing inside Charlotte's asshole, revealing her plan for tonight, which she curses herself at doing something like that, _"Never going to happen."_ Charlotte moans out, making AJ grin and silently accept that challenge. _"We'll see."_ AJ says as her hips become a blur, the sound of hips colliding with Charlotte's ass and the moans escaping Charlotte's lips. 

AJ churns her cock inside Charlotte's ass, expertly fucking Charlotte's ass in a way that easily surpasses a wannabe Top like Emma tried to do, and damn near rivalling the Ass fucking that Sasha gave her weeks ago, it really feels like Charlotte could break, could completely submit and just accept that this is the best feeling in the world and be a Butt loving whore like Bayley, but she's too stubborn, too proud, too close to cumming! _"Fuck, I'm about to cum, can I cum please?"_ Charlotte screams out after getting her ass fucked for almost eight minutes straight, _"Awww, Charlotte needs to cum from getting her ass fucked."_ AJ says, slowing down and fuck that is just cruel so Charlotte tries to bounce her ass back on AJ's cock, which is quickly stopped by AJ's iron grip on her hips. _"No no, you don't get to cum unless you tell me how you want to cum?"_ AJ says, slowly pulling her cock out of Charlotte's ass and when it's about to exit her asshole, Charlotte whimpers like a pathetic little bitch. _"Please make me cum from fucking my ass, I need to cum from having my ass fucked!"_ Charlotte screams at the top of her lungs, her submissive instinct kicking in when she's on the verge of experiencing that sweet feeling.

 _"Then go ahead, cum from having that ass fucked like the Anal loving bitch you are now."_ AJ says, graphing a handful of Charlotte's hair and yanking it back as she continue to pound Charlotte's ass, growling like an animal as her hips become a blur because of how fast she's fucking Charlotte's asshole, AJ grits her teeth as she's about to cum herself from her Strap-on rubbing her clit. _"Fuck, fuck I'm cumming!"_ Charlotte screams as her whole mind goes blank, silently thanking AJ as her whole body goes numb and she continues to fuck her throughout her own orgasm to give her a thorough ass-fucking until it feels like she's about to pass out from the pleasure. AJ being the seasoned ass fucker, doesn't fall down onto Charlotte after her own orgasm and she just fucks Charlotte and uses every ounce of strength in her to fuck Charlotte's ass and let her know where she stands in this company. 

AJ pulls out of Charlotte, and Paige immediately gets onto the bed to spread Charlotte's ass for her Mistress to look at her handiwork. It's a nice little gap, but AJ wants it to be bigger, NEEDS it to be bigger so she looks at Paige and smiles. _"Paige, my sweet little muffin go grab a Strap-On from my bag."_ AJ orders as she gets off the bed, running her hand through her hair, Paige looks confused for a moment, but nods her head before releasing Charlotte's ass-cheeks and walking towards AJ's bag in the corner, somehow in her haze, Charlotte is able to hear her. _"N-no double Anal."_ She says weakly, doing something like that would truly break her and she can't let her happen. AJ looks at Charlotte in awe, there's still some fight in her, but after Paige and her get done taking turns with her, she'll be begging for it. _"Don't worry Charlotte, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Paige is just going to fuck your ass while I fuck your mouth, it'll be the first time you get doubled stuffed THAT way."_ AJ says as she walks around until she reaches the head of the bed where Charlotte's head is laying, she graphs her head up and sits on the bed before scooting over until Charlotte is looking directly down at AJ's cock that is covered with her delicious Ass cream.

Charlotte licks her lips, already knowing how tasty her own ass tastes and awaits patiently for permission to clean AJ's cock while Paige slowly puts on a 8 inch Strap-On, feeling weird since it's been months since she's worn one because AJ doesn't want her too because she's afraid that wearing a Strap-On and fucking another woman's asshole will reawaken the dominate Ass fucking machine that ending her record setting reign as Diva's Champion and reminded her how much she loved getting her asshole fucked. AJ has good reason to feel that way because as soon as it's around Paige's waist, she feels an old spark, it's a small ember and it only grows bigger as she walks back towards the bed where Charlotte's asshole is waiting for her to fuck. When Paige gets onto the bed, she graphs Charlotte's ass-cheek and spreads them. She takes a deep breath to remember who she used to be, before The Bella's stripped it all away from her months ago, and made her weak, made her something she promised she would never be. 

A scowl crosses Paige's face as she digs her nails into Charlotte's ass, she shoves her cock into Charlotte's ass without asking AJ's permission, but before AJ can reprimand her sweet little muffin, the look Paige is given AJ makes her asshole quiver in remembrance and fear of the night Paige fucked AJ so hard that she took months away from work to recover from mentally. ' _This was a bad idea'_ AJ thinks to herself as WrestleMania is 6 days away, the fate of her asshole is on the line and she might have just reawakened the sleeping beast with her desire to break Charlotte Flair. She'll have to remind Paige who she belongs to once they're done with Charlotte tonight, and so she looks back down at Charlotte _"Clean my cock you dirty fucking whore!"_ AJ screams as she shoves Charlotte down into her cock, Charlotte opens her mouth and moans loudly at the taste of her own Asshole, once again getting to taste the most wonderful thing she's ever had while another woman fucks her ass. 

_"You fucking whore, you disgusting Anal loving bitch."_ Paige taunts as she continues to push her cock into Charlotte's bowels, feeling herself getting more fired up as she's remembering how good it felt to fuck a bitches ass, or maybe it's that she's fucking Charlotte Flair's ass and that is just a empowering event that can't fully be explained in words. _"That's right, moan you bitch, you thought you were so much better than every other woman, but you're just another Anal loving skank like every other woman in the company."_ Paige taunts, a scowl on her face as her cock is inches away from full insertion. Charlotte lets the cruel truthful words wash off her as she's too busy tasting her magnificent Ass cream off of AJ's cock, but that goes away when Paige graphs a handful of her hair and yanks her up until she's breathing into her ear.

 _"I'm all the way in your ass now, it's MY ass now."_ Paige growls into Charlotte's ear, ignoring the look of fear and arousal on AJ's face as she watches her girlfriend slowly return to the old, commanding Butt Buster that she used to be. _"No, it's not."_ Charlotte replies because nobody owns any part of her body, which earns her a nice hard slap to the ass for her defiance. _"Yes it is, I claim it and I'm going to love fucking it for the rest of the night and every night."_ Paige says, pushing Charlotte's head down until her lips are touching AJ's cock. AJ quickly grabs Charlotte's head and impales her mouth with her cock and thrusts her hips upward, fucking Charlotte's mouth as she stares into Paige's eyes to try and remind her who's in charge right now. Paige slowly pulls out of Charlotte's ass before pushing her cock all the way in, she repeats this process over and over again until she's giving Charlotte the butt fucking that she won't ever forget, pushing her further and further into realizing the reality she's trying to deny. 

Charlotte's moans are muffled by a 8 inch plastic cock in her mouth, sometimes choking her as AJ pushes her all the way down before pulling her up never letting her cock leave her mouth as she also never lets her eyes off of Paige as the two are locked in a silent battle. When Charlotte finally uses her considerable strength, she pushes herself off of AJ's cock. _"I'm about to cum."_ She moans out, looking back into Paige's eyes, silently begging for release. _"Cum then you dumb bitch, cum with my cock up your ass!"_ Paige shouts as she continues to drill Charlotte's asshole like there's no tomorrow, using everything in her power to push Charlotte and herself over the edge. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Charlotte screams out as she experiences an orgasm that surpasses the one that AJ just gave her, showing that despite the last four months of submission that Paige may be a better Top than AJ Lee was. Paige's stamina remains impeccable as she fucks Charlotte while enduring her own powerful orgasm, making her realize that she still has it, that maybe at WrestleMania she'll come out on Top and becoming the Alpha of WWE once again. 

Charlotte feels like she isn't even real anymore after that last orgasm that she doesn't even notice AJ & Paige trading spots, or the hungry looks both women are given one another. AJ wants to fuck Paige's ass to remind her that she's a Anal loving bitch, but at the same time she wants Paige to bend her over and remind HER that she's an Anal loving bitch. Paige is in full on Top mode, she grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair and brings her lips to her cock. _"Clean my cock, mmmm that's right you disgust me."_ Paige says as Charlotte immediately wraps her lips around her cock, earning more of her sweet sweet Ass Cream, looking up into Paige's eyes and thinking that just a few moments ago Paige was a meek submissive little bitch, and now she's got the confidence of a Pure Top that made Charlotte respect her in NXT, it makes her think that one day she'll be like Paige and regain her confidence as a Top or she'll just moan happily like a bitch when AJ shoves her cock back into her ass.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Charlotte's room Naomi remains in the same position Charlotte left her an hour ago like a good little bitch. That is, until she heard a knock on the door... She ignores it at first, thinking it's a test from Charlotte to see if she's a good Bottom and remains seated because she didn't have permission to move yet, it's not until after about ten minutes later the knocking doesn't stop, so she gets up, her legs wobbly for a moment until she finally regains feelings in her legs and she walks towards the door thinking that Charlotte forgot her keys to the door, but if that was true she'd yell through the door at Naomi to open the door... When she finally opens it, it's not Charlotte that's standing there it's a different Blonde from the Carolina's looking at her with a giant grin on her face. _"Hey bitch."_ she says with a devilish grin, waving at a confused yet excied Naomi.

* * *

 _"Fuck, more, more."_ Charlotte moans after AJ pulls her cock out of her asshole, she's forgotten how many times she's cum from getting her ass fucked by AJ & Paige taking turns fucking her mouth and ass, but she doesn't care, she just wants more pleasure. _"You're an animal Charlotte, a natural born Anal slut."_ Paige says, wiping the bead of sweat off her head. Neither AJ nor Paige has ever had the privilege of fucking such a hungry and deeply in denial Anal slut like Charlotte in their entire career, _"So what do you say Charlotte, want to experience something even better? Want to get your ass double stuffed?"_ AJ asks, graphing a water bottle off the end table and gulping the whole thing as Charlotte comes down from her Orgasm high.

Charlotte wants to scream, _'fuck yes, double stuff my slutty ass!'_ but something in her absolutely denies it, so she weakly looks up at AJ and scowls _"No, I will never do it."_ she replies defiantly making both AJ and Paige to look at each other in shock, feeling deep respect for the level of restraint that the Amazonian Blonde has left. _"Hmm, then how about while I fuck your ass, Paige fucks your pussy, mmmmh, we've left that untouched all night and I think we need to show it some loving too, don't you think?"_ AJ asks, a devilish grin on her face as she looks at Charlotte's face that goes from a scowl, to pondering, to lust as she nods her head.

She can work with that, she can endure that without breaking, she just can't ever take two cocks up her ass and so Charlotte crawls on top of Paige, straddling her waist and she guides Paige's Strap-On into her wet hole and sits down, moaning happily as she's penetrating in a different way while AJ walks behind her and reinserts herself into Charlotte's never satisfied hole and that's how they spend the rest of the night, trading turns double teaming both of Charlotte's holes, making her cum, pushing her to the point of breaking but she never does because The Queen will never break, she will never submit to anyone, bow down to anyone or belong to any bitch no matter how far she might fall.


	5. The Fourth Crack in the Crown

March 28th, the day of the WWE Hall of Fame, a day to honor the past WWE superstars that helped pave the way for the current stars. It's a day of class, and showing respect and yet all Charlotte can think about is skipping the event and getting her ass plowed by some fucking Anal Whore as she lays in her Hotel Bed staring into the ceiling. It's been a few days since AJ and Paige took turns on her asshole and then pussy, double teaming her throughout the night, making her cum, making her clean their cocks that was coated in her Anal cream and pussy juices. 

  
It was a amazing night, that when Charlotte returned to her own hotel room that she didn't even notice that Naomi was gone-which would have made the six foot tall Blonde Amazonian furious that her bitchy sub dared to disobey her order a few months ago, but Charlotte didn't care at all about Naomi leaving or where she went because all Charlotte could think about was, _'I want to get my ass double stuffed'_ which deeply haunts Charlotte's mind because that's not who she is, she's still recovering from getting her ass fucked the extreme pleasures that come with it, she's just letting her perverted lust get in the way and if she can go more than two months without getting her ass fucked, she will be in the clear and retake her spot as the Alpha of NXT and then come back to the main roster and prove to be the Alpha of the entire company and make every woman that fucked her ass pay. 

  
A knock on Charlotte's hotel room door causes Charlotte to jerk in shock before quickly getting her composure back. 'Who the hell could that be?' Charlotte asks herself, her chest tightening and her asshole quivering with desire hoping that it's a fellow female WWE Superstar and NOT Becky because she definitely wouldn't bend over for a bitch like that.

  
Charlotte gets out of bed and walks toward the door, she opens the door and her face quickly turns serious, bordering on a scowl. _"Summer."_ Charlotte says the name of her former business associate turned Butt slut after she dared to step up and fight her. _"Hey Charlotte."_ Summer says, a big fat smile on her face and waving like they're long lost friends instead of bitter rivals. 

  
_"What do you want Summer?"_ Charlotte asks, crossing her arms and clenching her jaws as she looks the beautiful formly promising Top before Charlotte got her hands on her up and down, noticing a walking suitcase next to her. _"I came to see an old friend, how are you feeling since you lost your title to Sasha?"_ Summer asks feigning sympathy and Charlotte sees right through it. 

  
_"Cut the crap, why are you here, remember the last time we saw each other?"_ Charlotte asks, trying to keep her cool as she remembers bending Summer over, giving her asshole a nice little licking before she fucked it and put her in her place. It's a memory that fills Charlotte with mix feelings as she knows how good it feels to get fucked in the ass now, and there's a part of her that hates giving Summer that much pleasure because of their disdain for one another.

 _"Did you come here because of that, because you wanted me to fuck you again?"_ Charlotte adds, putting on a confident grin as she tries to scare Summer off more than any kind of promise to actually do it. Summer starts to cackle before shaking her head, _"Oh honey, you aren't going to be Topping me or anybody soon."_ Summer says, barging into Charlotte's room and damn near knocking Charlotte over. _"Not after what Naomi told me."_ Summer adds as Charlotte puts her hand on Summer's shoulder to turn her around and yell at her to get out. Charlotte is frozen in spot, now starting to figure out where Naomi went to after Charlotte left her. _"You got my sloppy seconds, just like you to do that._ " Charlotte replies, trying to save face her as Summer turns around and grins. 

  
_"Come on now, you didn't even do anything with Naomi. You just gave her a rimjob for thirty minutes and then fingered her ass for a few minutes."_ Summer says, a factual statement except the fact that Charlotte cleaned her own fingers after shoving them inside Naomi's big fat booty. _"I had to give that little slut a nice hard Ass fucking because The Queen abandoned her, why?"_ Summer asks, looking at Charlotte from head to toe that makes Charlotte tense up. 

  
_"I was bored, Naomi held no interest to me."_ Charlotte replies, shrugging her shoulders in pure apathy trying to show off that she didn't care to fuck Naomi's extremely fuckable looking ass. A giant grin crosses Summer's face, _"Then why did you go to AJ & Paige's room?"_ Summer asks proudly, Charlotte's eyes widen in shock, how did she know that, did AJ or Paige tell her? She knew she shouldn't have trusted those bitches, she should have known better than trust those two not to keep their big mouths shut. 

  
_"I saw you go into their room while I was turning the corner, and it answered a question that I've been asking ever since you lost at NXT Rival."_ Summer says as she slowly gets closer to Charlotte, _"Sasha didn't just take your championship... She took your Anal cherry, didn't she?"_ Summer asks, trying to keep her rage because SHE wanted to do it, she wanted to make the second generation pay, be the first woman to stretch The Queen's ass and humble her properly, but instead it was her other protégé that did it. 

  
Charlotte breaks eye contact, an immediate sign of weakness. _"She did!_ " Summer says, a scowl crossing her face for only a moment before quickly returning to a more calm and neutral face. _"Don't be ridiculous, I only went to AJ & Paige's room to help AJ fuck Paige, you know the same woman who took YOUR Anal Cherry?"_ Charlotte says, knowing that she struck a chord with the other woman as she clenches her jaw, and takes a moment to recollect herself. 

  
_"Don't try to deflect Charlotte, that's not very Queen like."_ Summer says, staring deep into Charlotte's eyes, at her lips and imagining where she wants them to be. _"You lost your Anal cherry, and not only that you lost your desire to be a Top."_ Summer adds, slowly bringing her hands up until she's graphing Charlotte's shoulders and to her own surprise, Charlotte doesn't immediately shake her off.

  
 _"Be quiet."_ Charlotte replies weakly, it's true though or at least she hopes it isn't. Ever since that night, all Charlotte can think about is a nice thick plastic cock stretching her asshole and someone plugging her ass, claiming it as their own like Sasha did. _"Hey, it's natural Charlotte. After getting fucked in the ass, it hurts at first, but then it becomes amazing and it's all that you can think about, you'll want to get your ass stretched every day it becomes unbearable."_ Summer says, with each words she says it feels like Charlotte's will is becoming smaller and smaller while Summer's will gets larger and larger. 

  
Everything Summer is saying is true, Charlotte knows that and she hates that Summer knows that Charlotte is slipping and falling hard and fast beyond control. _"So, Charlotte do you..."_ Summer says, bring her body even closer to Charlotte's, she wraps her arms around her and slowly runs her hand down her back until she has gently placed her hands on her ass. _"Do you want it?_ " Summer asks, looking deep into Charlotte's soul and giving her ass a little squeeze. 

  
Yes she wants it, but she shouldn't do it, she should push Summer Rae out of her room, be strong and pretend that this never happened. _"Y-yes."_ Charlotte says softly, okay just one more time, just one more time with Summer and that's IT. Charlotte tells herself as the most punchable looking grin crosses Summer's face. Summer leans forward and gives Charlotte a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips that should be saved for two lovers and Charlotte knows Summer Rae's Modus Operandi in terms of how she doms and how she gets to the ass fucking as she's had a front row seat in seeing it when Summer, Sasha and herself were fucking butt sluts in NXT as a unit. Summer gives Charlotte's lips a few licks before pulling her head back, and stares lovingly at her submitting prey. _"What do you want?"_ Summer asks, licking her lips, continuing her gentle groping Charlotte's ass.

Charlotte bites her lower lips, hating that she has to openly say what perveted desire she has. _"I... want you to fuck me."_ Charlotte says, which earns her another sensual kiss from the First Lady of NXT, when Summer starts poking her lips with her tongue, Charlotte opens her mouth and allows Summer's tongue to enter her mouth and explore it, melting into her arms and hating that Summer is such an extremely talented kisser and imagining how it'll feel when she's licking her ass, getting her ready for another ass fucking. After a few minutes of kissing, Summer pulls back, and Charlotte shivers at the lust in Summer's eyes, she can tell how badly Summer wants to bend her over right now and fuck her. _"Where do you want me to fuck you?"_ Summer asks, her lips inches away from Charlotte's. 

Everywhere, Charlotte wants to give every hole she has to this vixen, but she knows that Summer only wants to hear one thing from Charlotte Flair. _"I want you to fuck me in the ass."_ Charlotte says, admitting out loud what she wants to scream out loud in the middle of the locker room with every woman watching her... Summer leans forward, and gives Charlotte a more passionate kiss. She lifts her knees between Charlotte's legs and starts to rub her thigh against her crotch, she lets go of Charlotte's ass and gently graphs a handful of Charlotte's hair as this intense make out session continues until Summer pulls away, leaving Charlotte breathless as she can feel how wet she is already. _"Why do you want me to fuck your ass?"_ Summer asks, feeling her own excitement at the rising sexual tension in the air between the two women. _"Because I want it."_ Charlotte simply says, it's true, but it's not everything that Summer wants to hear from her. 

A snarl crosses Summer's face, and she yanks Charlotte's head from side to side and THERE'S the cruel Mistress that Charlotte knows underneath all that sweet romantic kissing. _"Why do you want it, why do you want to get fucked in the ass?"_ Summer asks, gritting her teeth and trying her hardest to not let her rage filled lust take over her, she needs to hear the words and she needs Charlotte to hear them too. _"Because I love it!"_ Charlotte replies, yelping in pain as Summer gives her hair another yank to the left. _"Why do you love getting your ass fucked?!"_ Summer asks, practically spitting in Charlotte's face now. _"Because... Because I'm an Anal loving whore."_ Charlotte weakly says, not wanting to believe that she truly means those words and is just trying to move this along so she can get fucked in the ass... like a Anal loving whore.

 _"You're what, say that again, what are you."_ Summer asks, giving Charlotte's head another yank to the right. _"I'm an Anal loving whore, A butt slut that needs to get my Asshole stretched!"_ Charlotte screams out, which feels like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and Summer's grip on her hair loosens. _"Good girl."_ Summer says in such a patronizing way that it feels like Charlotte just got punched in the face with brass knuckles, it's so demeaning and... hot, she looks at Summer and feels her running her hand through her hair in a condescending way before she backs away from Charlotte and puts her hands on her hips. _"Strip, Anal Whores don't deserve to wear clothes in my presence unless I allow it."_ Summer says, deciding that it's time to help push Charlotte further down into submission. 

Charlotte slowly takes off her clothes, trying to put on a sexy show for current and final Mistress of the day and failing miserably by the snickering of Summer which makes her feel insecure about herself, which is something that The Queen has never felt about how sexy she is. Summer thinks about how pathetically cute Charlotte is with her poor strip tease, she's going to have to have a lot of training to do with this poor little Bottom to be. _"That was pitiful, I'm so turned off right now that I don't even feel like fucking your slutty ass."_ Summer lies, wanting to see Charlotte's reaction at being denied the chance of getting her Ass stretched. _"No please don't leave, I'll do it better next time."_ Charlotte quickly replies, feeling utter despair at the thought of Summer walking away and not fucking her ass and utterly embarrassed with herself from practically whining like a child at the notion of NOT getting her ass fucked like some slut. 

Summer lets out of a loud cackle like the wicked Mistress that she is, _"I was never going to leave without fucking your ass Charlotte, no matter how bad you are at giving a Strip tease."_ Summer says, mocking her former BFF partner in crime and making her feel even more bad. Summer walks towards the bed, and turns around looking back at Charlotte. _"Come here, take my clothes off for me slut."_ Summer orders, snapping her fingers to snap Charlotte out of her insecure mind and refocus on listening to her Top. _"Yes Mistress."_ Charlotte says, walking over towards Summer and gently graphs the bottom of her tank top, she lifts it above Summer's head, revealing her perky tits hidden behind a white bra. Charlotte takes a minute to admire Summer's body before she reaches around and unhooks Summer's bra and then removes it from Summer's body before tossing her bra to the side. 

She stares at Summer's tits and wonders how her nipples will feel in her mouth, _"Don't worry Charlotte, you''ll have plenty of times worshipping my tips, but you need to focus on removing the rest of my clothes."_ Summer says, putting her hand on the top of Charlotte's and pushing her down, signaling her to get down on her knees like a good submissive little bitch. Charlotte still isn't comfortable getting on her knees for anyone, but when she does it just feels... Right, it's like she belongs on her knees while another woman stands above her looking down on her. Summer takes a seat on the edge of the bed as Charlotte starts to untie her shoes and quickly remove them along with her socks and throwing those nasty things to the sides so she can focus on removing the piece of clothing that's hiding the most appealing part of Summer's body.

She reaches up to unbuttons her pants and pull them down, licking her lips as she sees Summer's white panties, imagining how good she'll taste when she's finally given the order to please her. Charlotte removes Summer's pants and tossing them into the pile of Charlotte's and Summer's clothes. Charlotte's heart is racing as she grabs Summer's panties and revealing her wet pussy, clearly turned on by this whole situation. When Charlotte finally takes Summer's panties off, tosses them to the side and looks up at Summer and patiently waits for her to give her the order to lick her tasty looking snatch.

Summer stares at Charlotte, still refusing that this is really happen, that she has a woman that was destined to be a Pure Top her entire career on her knees waiting for her to tell her what to do, waiting for her to bend her over and fuck her like a Anal bitch that has littered the history of the women's locker room in WWE. Summer licks her lips at this delicious moment, she'll get to the Ass fucking later, they have plenty of time before the WWE Hall of Fame ceremony begins, but first she needs to see The Queen humiliated even more. _"Worship your mistress."_ Summer says, which makes Charlotte smile as she returns her focus on Summer's pussy, she closes her eyes and leans forward, but she is stopped before she's able to reach her destination. _"No, no no."_ Summer says, shaking her head as she doesn't want to feel Charlotte's tongue on her pussy just yet. 

Charlotte mistakenly believes that Summer stopped her because she wants to see her eyes while she's going down on her, she was only half right. _"I want you to worship my feet."_ Summer says with a sadistic grin on her face, Charlotte's eyes widen in shock and disgust. _"What?"_ Charlotte replies, flabbergasted at Summer's request before looking down at Summer's feet. It is a normal things for submissive little bottoms to worship the feet of their Alpha's in the WWE locker room, but Charlotte has never ordered her submissives to do it, even to humiliate a bitch like Becky or Sasha, she just never did it. _"Do you want to get fucked in the ass Charlotte?"_ Summer asks, bringing her right foot up to Charlotte's face. 

Yes, she wants to get fucked in the ass. But, she doesn't want to kiss or lick a foot to get to it. She should just get up and kick Summer out, she didn't put her Ass on the line in a match against and lost to her, this is all consensual between two grown women and the only thing that's keeping Charlotte from doing it is Charlotte's desire to get fucked in the ass and to stop Summer from blabbering about this night to someone like Sasha or Nikki Bella, the two Alpha's of WWE and what they could do with that information and per the hierarchy of the women's locker room, Charlotte is bound by code to listen to them-to a certain degree, if her will was stronger she would have told them no. But, as she looks at Summer's foot, all she can think about is getting her ass fucked, and the feeling of her Asshole being stretched and how good it feels to cum with a plastic cock up her ass. 

Charlotte gently grabs Summer's foot, _"Yes Mistress."_ Charlotte says, before she leans forward and kisses Summer's big toe, crinkling her nose at the action and pulling back. This feels beyond humiliating, it's truly disgusting, it's true submissiveness and it's a fear that Charlotte needs to face head on. She takes a deep breath, she's The Queen, she should have no fear in doing anything no matter how deprived it is. Charlotte leans back towards Summer's foot, she wraps her lips around Summer's big toe and slowly puts it into her mouth like it's a plastic cock with her ass cream on it. She swirls her tongue around it, causing a small sigh of content to escape Summer's lip at the action and the sight of Charlotte with her toe in her mouth. _"That's it, suck on it you disgusting bitch."_ Summer says, leaning back on her left arm on the bed as she continues to look down at Charlotte. 

Charlotte starts to bop her head up and down the toe, sucking and licking it as Summer's right hand starts to gently rub her pussy. _"Now my whole foot, lick it real good and never take your eyes off your Mistress."_ Summer orders as she shoves a finger up her snatch causing her whole body to shiver at the insertion. Charlotte removes Summer's toe from her mouth, _"Yes Mistress."_ Charlotte replies before she gives a long lick across all of Summer's smaller toes before repeating this process a few more times before she gently pulls her big toe and second toe apart so she can lick between them, and the worst part about this whole thing is... Charlotte is kind of enjoying it, she doesn't know if she's enjoying the act of licking another woman's foot or if seeing Summer fingering herself is getting her hot or bothered, but it's just another sign that something is wrong with the formerly proud Top. 

_"Mmmmh, you're a natural foot worshipper."_ Summer says as Charlotte starts to lick the bottom of Summer's foot, Charlotte's face burns with embarrassment at the disgusting praise, but her chest fills with pride because she IS Charlotte Flair after all, a naturally talented person that excels at everything she does no matter what. After a few minutes of licking the bottom of Summer's right foot, licking the side of her feet, sucking on her the heel of Summer's foot, she is ordered to do the same to her other feet and she does the same thing she did with Summer's right foot except this time she does not crinkle her nose and pull away when she kisses her left Big Toe, it just feels natural to lovingly kiss it before she starts to suck and lick on it. 

_"Fuck, get up!"_ Summer says after letting Charlotte go back and forth kissing and licking both her feet for ten more minutes, pulling her right foot away from Charlotte's mouth and standing up. She grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair and yanks it causing Charlotte to yelp in pain as she quickly gets back to her feet. _"Bend over."_ Summer whispers hotly into Charlotte's ear before she quickly dances around her and pushes Charlotte's upper back until her hands are on the bed, Charlotte feels Summer grabs her ass and spread her cheeks, biting her lip in excitement as she her Mistress gropes her ass before she quickly takes her hands off her tone ass. _"Take this!"_ Summer screams before she slaps Charlotte's ass cheek as hard as she can, causing Charlotte to yelp out in pain and to her horror pleasure as she remembers how good it felt when she was getting spanked by AJ, Paige & Sasha while they were fucking her ass, stripping away her ideal version of herself. 

_"Here's the deal Charlotte, I'm going to slap your ass every time you tell me the truth, but every time you tell me a lie, I'm going to slap your ass two times in a row, if you hesitate on giving me an answer I will slap your ass until you tell me the truth, got that?"_ Summer asks as she slightly runs the tip of her fingers across Charlotte's ass-cheeks. _"Y-yes Mistress."_ Charlotte replies, wondering what Summer could possibly want to ask her that she didn't already ask when they were kissing. But, she will answer every question because she doesn't want to get spanked more because it hurts, both physically and mentally in that she kind of enjoys getting spanked like some pain masochist that she clearly isn't. _"Do you want to get fucked in the ass?"_ Summer asks, _"Yes Mistress."_ Charlotte quickly replies, earning her a slap on the ass and since she was expecting it she didn't let out any embarrassing noises this time.

 _"Slut"_ Summer says as she stares at Charlotte's ass, a small red handprint is slowly showing on her perfect fuckable ass. _"Are you a Top?"_ Summer asks, and Charlotte quickly replies _"Yes!"_ which earns her two weaker, but faster slaps to the ass making her whimper in pain, and look back at Summer with confusion and a bit of anger in her eyes _"Don't lie to me, a Top would never want to get fucked in the ass."_ Summer replies, allowing the look that Charlotte just gave her a slide for right now as she's more focused on getting the truth out of Charlotte with this.

 _"Did you go to AJ & Paige's room, to help AJ fuck Paige or did you go there to get fucked in the ass?"_ Summer asks as she stares at the back of Charlotte's head. _"I-I went-"_ before Charlotte can finish her sentence, Summer starts to slap slaps her ass without stopping _"What did I say?! don't hesitate, just tell your Mistress the truth!"_ Summer says as she alternates slapping Charlotte's ass-cheeks with her left and right hand, _"I went to their room to get fucked, they both took turns fucking my ass!"_ Charlotte replies to stop Summer from slapping her ass because it's making Charlotte fill up with twisted pleasure.

 _"Good girl, isn't it better to be more a more truthful bitch than a lying one?"_ Summer says, grinning at how red Charlotte's ass is starting to get from multiple slaps. _"Did they double stuff your ass?"_ Summer asks, preparing her hands for more rapid fire slaps to Charlotte's bottom. _"No, but I wanted it."_ Charlotte quickly replies, causing Summer to raise an eyebrow in confusion before she slaps her ass one time. _"You wanted it, but you didn't do it, why?"_ Summer asks, puzzled by that answer. _"Because it means that I might truly break, that if I'm subjected to that pleasure of hell I might never reach my true potential as the Alpha of WWE."_ Charlotte replies, allowing Summer to hear her deepest fears, which earns her another slap to the ass.

Summer understands that fear, to get your ass double stuff is... Magnificent, terrifying and everything that Bayley, Sasha, & every other Bottom that Charlotte and herself inflicted on to said it was, Summer remembers getting double teamed by Charlotte & Sasha before she went to the main roster and got doubled teamed by The Bella's and how it's hard to think about anything else except that pleasure, but she just understands Charlotte, she has no sympathy for this bitch, giving her three "unearned" slaps to the ass before speaking again _"You'll never be the Alpha of WWE, because where I'm standing you're just another Anal loving bitch begging to get fucked in the ass."_ Summer snarls as she looks at Charlotte's ass jiggling slightly after every slap.

Charlotte lowers her head in shame, wondering if Summer is correct, that if it's meaningless to keep her dreams of being The Alpha of WWE alive or just... give into the pleasure, submit and be someone's Anal bitch. _"How many women have you let fuck this ass already?"_ Summer asks, wanting to know in the last month how far has Charlotte fallen from being a Pure Top. _"Sasha, AJ, Paige and..."_ Charlotte hesitates, which means that Summer slaps her ass, Charlotte remains too stubborn and embarrassed to allow Summer to slap the answer out of her, but after fifteen more slaps to the ass, Charlotte relents.

 _"Emma, I let Emma fuck my ass."_ Charlotte screams out, causing Summer's eyes to widen and her mind to race before she starts to laugh, _"You let Emma fuck your ass, you let that Anal Loving whore bend you over and pound your ass?"_ Summer asks, SHE feels embarrassed for not just Charlotte but for Emma for thinking that she could ever be a Top. _"Yes."_ Charlotte replies, clenching her fists in anger at remembering Emma's performance in the role as Top as... disappointing at best, helped only by how sensitive Charlotte's ass is.

 _"Would you let Bayley have a go at your asshole, you whore?"_ Summer asks, a big shit eating grin on her face as she looks at Charlotte's body shiver. _"Y-no!"_ Charlotte quickly replies, which causes Summer to slap her ass again until Charlotte speaks the truth, _"Yes, yes I'd even let fucking Bayley top me!"_ Charlotte screams, disgusted at herself for Summer putting that idea into her head, for almost saying yes at even the thought of Bayley bending her over and...

 _"My hands are starting to sting, I've got one final question to ask you Charlotte... Are you a pain slut, because look at how wet your pussy is right now."_ Summer asks, looking at Charlotte's pussy juices sliding down her legs which speaks the truth on what Charlotte truly desires while her mind is racked with shame, guilt, excitement, pain, and anger. Charlotte hesitates, but Summer doesn't slap her, doesn't do anything except wait for Charlotte to answer.

 _Yes, I like getting my ass slapped."_ Charlotte replies, because why lie right now? Just be honest, and power through because in the end, Summer Rae won't truly break Charlotte, she won't make Charlotte her bitch, because she's The Queen and she won't fully break. _"Disgusting."_ Summer says before slapping Charlotte's ass once again, and a moan of pleasure escapes Charlotte's lips. _"Get onto the bed, face down and spread your ass."_ Summer orders, snapping her fingers before she walks over to her suitcase while Charlotte immediately gets onto the bed and into position, she winces in pain when she reaches back and graphs her ass to spread them, Summer really did a number on her ass and it's stinging real bad.

Summer reaches into her suitcase to grab her 8 inch golden Strap-on and put it on before she graphs the bottle of lube and turns around. The sight in front of her can't be described in words, Charlotte Flair is face down, with her ass up, spreading her ass and staring at Summer with so much lust and anticipation that Summer still can't believe that this is real, that this is about to happen. She slowly walks toward the bed, wanting Charlotte to stew in her perverted lust and hear the whimpers escaping her mouth as she slowly gets onto the bed behind her and stares at one of the most beautiful things in the world, the asshole of Charlotte Flair that is just quivering, just begging to be licked, to be fucked, to be stuffed, to be plugged up.

Summer can't help herself, she's rubbing lube on her cock, but she wants to taste Charlotte's ass so she for the very first time ever, Summer Rae leans forward and buries her face between Charlotte Flair's ass. The first time her tongue touches Charlotte's asshole, Charlotte moans loudly at the wet sensation on her forbidden hole. Her moaning doesn't stop as Summer expertly eats her ass out, licking up and down Charlotte's booty hole, circling her tongue around it, pushing her tongue into Charlotte's asshole without much resistance which proves that Charlotte is no Anal Virgin. It's too much for Charlotte, her sensitive little hole is her worse enemy _"Mistress, I'm going to cum."_ Charlotte moans out, letting her current Top know that she's about to cum just from her talented tongue.

When Summer hears that, she quickly pulls her face away from Charlotte's tasty asshole, making Charlotte buck her hips and whimper pathetically as she's denied that sweet tongue and an orgasm. _"Wow, you were about to cum JUST from getting your ass licked? What a easy little Anal slut you are."_ Summer says as she brings her plastic cock between Charlotte's ass-cheek, rubbing her lubed up cock up and down Charlotte's quivering little booty hole. _"Please."_ Charlotte says weakly, she knows what Summer is doing, she loves it, she hates that she loves what she's about to do. _"What do you want, little slut."_ Summer asks, continuing her slow movement of moving her cock up and down Charlotte's ass-crack. _"... Please fuck my ass, Mistress."_ Charlotte replies, hoping that was enough to get what she wants.

 _"Fuck you where?"_ Summer asks, wanting, no NEEDING to hear those words from Charlotte's mouth again. _"Please fuck my ass."_ Charlotte repeats, which brings the tip of Summer's cock to her asshole. _"Say it again, say what you want me to do to you over and over again."_ Summer says, a nasty scowl crossing her face as she grips her fake cock, gently and oh so teasingly pressing it against Charlotte's asshole with little force to push Charlotte over the edge. What does Charlotte what? She wants... _"Please fuck my ass Mistress, fuck my slutty ass until I cum on your dick!"_ Charlotte screams out her dirty desires, repeating the screams as Summer slowly pushes the tip of her cock into Charlotte's hungry little asshole. _"You fucking disgust me, just another butt slut for women like me to fuck."_ Summer shouts as she watches the tip of her 8 inch girl cock push past Charlotte's asshole.

 _"I'm better than you, say it you dumb bitch!"_ Summer says, pushing Charlotte's hands off of her ass-cheeks so she can slap Charlotte's ass while she's slowly pushing her cock further into Charlotte's anal passage. _"You're better Mistress, you're better than me at everything!"_ Charlotte says as Summer continues her slow penetration of her asshole, she doesn't truly mean those words, she can't even think straight with a girl cock in her ass. _"That's right! Mmmmh, I'm going to break you, you think you won't ever break, well honey you ain't going to last with me, I promise you that."_ Summer says, watching as her hips touch Charlotte's ass, meaning that she has shoved her entire cock inside Charlotte and that it's about time to start the ass fucking.

Summer reaches forward and grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair and yanking as she slaps her ass, _"I'm about to fuck you ass, I'm going to make you realize that you need a cock up your ass every day, I'm going to make your fears a reality and break you and make you my bitch!"_ Summer says, slapping her ass cheek multiple times for a few more seconds before letting go of Charlotte's hair, stopping her spanking and getting onto her feet to properly fuck The Queen into true submission. Charlotte grits her teeth, refusing to ever break and submit to anyone _"Fuck my ass, but you'll never break me, you'll never make me your bitch!"_ Charlotte moans out, this comment makes Summer raise an eyebrow and a small grin to cross Summer's face.

Summer slowly pulls her cock out of Charlotte's ass, making the bitch moan of course. _"Mmmmh, we'll see about that."_ Summer says as she thrusts her cock back into Charlotte's ass, making more shameful moans to escape Charlotte's lips, Summer repeats this process, pulling her cock half way out of Charlotte's ass and thrusting it back deep into Charlotte's asshole, the sound of her hip colliding with Charlotte's ass and the moans Charlotte is making because of Summer. _"Moan for me bitch, moan like the little ass whore you are."_ Summer says, she starts to pick up the pace, her animalist lust slowly starting to take over her as she becomes completely focused on fucking Charlotte's ass, and breaking her. 

_"Say it, say you're an ass whore!"_ Summer shouts, thrusting in and out of Charlotte's asshole, moaning as her Strap-On is rubbing her clit. Charlotte could barely hear her Tops order due to the haze of pleasure she's currently in, but when it dawns on her _"I'm an Ass Whore, a filthy Ass Whore!"_ Charlotte replies, her orgasm slowly returning to the forefront of her mind. _"Fuck, I'm about to cum, can I please cum Mistress?!"_ Charlotte asks, her hair sticking to her forehead with how sweaty she's getting from the last several minutes of getting her Ass fucked by Summer. _"_ _What a filthy slut,_ _Does the Queen need to cum from my big cock stretching her ass?"_ Summer asks, slowing down her movement which causes a mild sense of discomfort to Charlotte who is just dying for some hard ass fucking. _"Yes! I need to cum with a big cock in my ass, Mistress."_ Charlotte replies, thrusting her ass back into Summer's cock for more of that pleasure. 

Summer grips Charlotte's hips tightly, stopping her from thrusting back into her girl cock. _"Then cum, scream how much you love getting your ass fucked like the little Bottom bitch you are."_ Summer says as she resumes her fast, and powerful thrusts into Charlotte's ass, gritting her teeth as she braces for her upcoming orgasm so she can push through it and fuck this bottom little slut. _"Ahh, I love it so much, Fuck! I'm a bottom, a fucking bottom!"_ Charlotte mindlessly screams as her the godly feeling overtakes her, making ever inch of her body numb with pleasure as Summer continues to fuck a bordering unconscious Charlotte in the ass while her own orgasm threatens to make her pass her out. Summer grits her teeth, _"That's right you're a bottom, you're my bitch, my property!"_ Summer screams as she continues fucking Charlotte's ass until she crumbles down onto Charlotte's back, panting for air, but still giving Charlotte's ass small little thrusts more on instinct than anything else. 

The two blonde women stay like that for a few more minutes, Summer's girl cock still firmly inside Charlotte's ass while they both come down from their high. _"You're my bitch."_ Summer says weakly, pushing herself up so she can look down at Charlotte, who turns her head to look back at the woman who just fucked her in the Ass until she came. _"Never, a peasant like you could never make me your bitch."_ Charlotte replies, confidently grinning back at Summer who looks down at her and chuckles. _"I forgot how stubborn you can be, but I've got two more questions to ask you."_ Summer retorts, pulling her cock out of Charlotte's ass making the other woman whimper in disappointment at the loss of that feeling of being stretched. Summer pulls Charlotte over until she's on her back, and she saddles Charlotte's chest with her Ass Cream stained plastic cock is inches away from Charlotte's face. 

_"Do you want to clean my cock? Taste your Ass cream."_ Summer says, slapping her cock onto Charlotte's lip letting a small taste of her own ass. _"Y-yes, Mistress."_ Charlotte replies, her mouth watering at the thought of tasting her delicious ass once again in less than a week. _"Then here comes my next question, Do you want to accompany me to the Hall of Fame... With a Butt Plug up your ass?"_ Summer asks, a devilish grin on her face as she looks at the mixture of emotions on Charlotte's face. Horror, excitement, anger, and then Charlotte closing her eyes to ponder her answer.

To have an Anal plug up her ass while attending a prestigious and honorable event like the WWE Hall of Fame is everything Charlotte stands against, she's all about being pristine, noble, respectful and like a Queen. She's also never had to go a long time with a Butt plug-a sign of someone owning their ass for that long since Sasha took that Butt Plug out of her ass before they drove back to her place for more ass pounding. But, the more she thinks about it, the more it excites her and feeling Summer continue to smack her lips and chin reminds her that she's being given the opportunity to taste her asshole once again, her tasty delicious Ass cream.

 _"Yes, I'll do it."_ Charlotte replies, opening her eyes to look Summer in the eyes and hating the very sight of the woman straddling her chest. _"May I clean your cock, Mistress?"_ Charlotte asks, licking her lips as she continues to stare up into Summer's cold unforgiving eyes. _"I'll allow it, you disgusting little slut."_ Summer replies, pushing the tip of her cock against Charlotte's lip and Charlotte allows her to enter her mouth, moaning at the taste of her ass like she knew she would and she doesn't care because it's truly a other worldly taste. _"Filthy Ass to Mouth whore, get my cock nice and clean for round two."_ Summer replies, a statement that causes Charlotte's asshole to quiver with anticipation at getting penetrated once again...

* * *

 _"You're fucking nothing."_ Sasha says as she stamps her logo **'BOSS'** all of Bayley's ass while her cock is still deep inside her, _"Just look at yourself"_ she adds, graphing Bayley's ponytail and forcing her to look at herself in the Hotel Room mirror and look at the flustred woman staring back at her. _"You actually thought you could become NXT Women's Champion, to become a Top?"_ Sasha asks, slapping Bayley's ass while gripping the NXT Women's title around her waist.

It does sound ridiculous to Bayley that she could ever be a Top, that she would ever want to stop getting her ass fucked and ever since NXT Rival, she has been getting daily ass fucking by Alexa & Emma (something she hasn't told Sasha at all per the requests of the two women who wanted to keep their ambition to be Tops as a secret), by Carmella before crawling back and begging Sasha to fuck her ass like old time a week ago.

She went five months without getting her ass fucking, and it took one Ass fucking to push Bayley back into the role of Bottom. She looks at the woman who she has a mixture of feeling for, she hates Sasha for breaking her resolve, but she loves her for reminding her how good it feels to get fucked in the ass. There's still a small part of her that still wants to be NXT Women's Champion, and an even smaller part of her that wants to be a Top, to fuck Sasha in the ass and prove her wrong, to humiliate her in the way that she's done for her.

Sasha pulls her cock out of Bayley's big juicy fat ass, and takes off her Strap-On. _"Clean this you bitch while I take a shower."_ Sasha says as she throws the Strap-On on the counter to Bayley's left and the NXT Women's title on the counter to Bayley's right and then she grabs a decent size Anal Plug off the counter and burying it deep inside Bayley's asshole, Bayley moaning as she's plugged like the bitch that she is. Bayley graphs the Strap-On as Sasha starts the shower, Bayley moans when she puts the plastic cock into her mouth while staring at her reflection in the mirror, _'this is who you are Bayley'_ Bayley thinks to herself as she licks up and down the Strap-On, making sure to clean off every inch Ass Cream off of the cock as Sasha steps into the shower and washes off the last hour of Ass fucking Bayley.

When Bayley knows that Sasha is in the shower with the curtain blocking her view, Bayley looks down at the NXT Women's Championship and her insecurity speaks again _'You'll never achieve your dreams'_ A small spark of rage boils inside of her as she gags herself on the Strap-On, it's a small one, but it's a significant one as her mind starts to fill with her hopes and dreams. 

* * *

_"Look at me, look as me as you cum with my cock in your ass!"_ AJ screams as she continues to pound Paige's ass while in the missionary position, _"Y-yes, Ma'am."_ Paige replies, looking up into AJ's eyes as AJ attempts to pound any sort of rebellion out of her because ever since AJ saw the look in Paige's eye when she put a Strap-On to fuck Charlotte's ass was enough to scare AJ Lee and remind her of the once powerful Top that fucked her ass like a world class Butt Buster almost a year ago.

 _"Fuck, baby I'm about to cum."_ Paige moans out, digging her nails into the back of AJ, _"Cum then, cum my sweet little muffin!"_ AJ screams as she puts every ounce of power she has to destroy Paige's asshole and remind her that she belongs to AJ and her responsibility is to take it up the ass every day and help AJ regain the Diva's title and title of Alpha of WWE at WrestleMania in two days. _"_

 _Fuck, fuck!"_ AJ & Paige scream out in unison as they both cum, AJ's endurance is able to keep her fucking Paige through multiple orgasms until she final crumbles into her lovers embrace. _"You're fucking mine, remember that."_ AJ whispers into Paige's ear, nibbling on her ear as Paige brings AJ's body closer to hers. _"I'm yours Mistress."_ Paige replies softly, but the look on her face contradicts Paige's submissive words.

A look of someone in turmoil with herself on the inside, she absolutely LOVES getting fucked in the ass, but putting a Strap-On back on and fucking Charlotte Flair's Ass brought back old memories of how it also felt good bending a woman over and fucking them in the ass, owning them, and making them her bitch... And she remembers how good AJ looked with her cock up her ass, moaning like a bitch and that messes her up because AJ Lee is an unbelievably great top, skilled in fucking her ass just right and making her come like a bitch... and there's a part of her will always love getting her ass fucked by her. _"You want to go again before we have to go to the Hall of Fame?"_ AJ asks, raising her head so that she can look Paige in the eyes and see her beautiful face. "Yeah." Paige replies, AJ leans down and gives her a kiss. _'Because I'll be fucking you in the ass again, very soon.'_ Paige thinks to herself as AJ pulls her cock out of Paige's asshole.

* * *

A faint sound of a bell ringing echo's through the Hotel Room of The Bella's Bedroom as Brie Bella climbs onto the bed where her twin sister awaits, wearing nothing but a bright red Strap-on waiting patiently for her sister to start riding her girl cock. _"Hurry up Brie!"_ Nikki shouts impatiently, wanting to hear her latest product before the big show in two days, she stares at the red leather collar with the word B.B (Bella's Bitch) on it in grey lettering and a golf ball size bell in the middle of it.

She has two brilliant names for her new product for her future and current bitches **'The Bell(a)s'** or **'Collar Bell(a)s'** both puns on her last name that made her cackle with glee at how clever she is while Brie just rolled her eyes (thankfully her sister didn't catch that or she would have been in trouble) at her sisters attempt to be witty or clever. Brie finally straddles Nikki's waist, still incredibly uncomfortable with doing this with her own flesh and blood.

In the world of WWE, where women put their asses on the line in combat and this certainly isn't the first time Brie has found herself in a situation like this with Nikki, it goes back to their first year in the company where Beth & Natalya took their Anal Virginity and fucked them in the same room, made the twins clean their respective siblings ass off their cocks which began Nikki's desire to be the Alpha of WWE and using Brie as a practice tool, throwing their relationship out of the window and focusing on that title that she didn't care who's asshole she had to fuck to get there.

 _"Get my cock in your ass, you dumb bitch!"_ Nikki shouts, slapping her sisters ass to get her to snap out of her remembrance of their twisted past. Brie reaches back, and graphs Nikki's girl cock, guides it to her asshole and slowly inserts it into her cock, letting out a moan as her asshole is stretched by her sisters cock. _"Finally."_ Nikki says, rolling her eyes as her sister slowly sits down on her 8 inch plastic cock, Brie's face twists with pain and pleasure as getting fucked in the ass feels good, having her sister be the one doing it feels even better and Brie hates herself for feeling that way.

She remembers Nikki screwing her the biggest match of her career at SummerSlam against Stephanie McMahon many months ago and fucking her ass that same night, Brie got some revenge by costing Nikki the Diva's Championship a month later at Night of Champion when she fought AJ Lee and Paige in a triple threat Elimination Match, then two months later Brie finally got a 1 on 1 match with Nikki where they both put their asses on the line and Nikki beat her, then spend every single day fucking her ass, and Brie had to obey everything she said or else she'd be fired from WWE per Stephanie McMahon threats.

Brie got some ounce of revenge for all of her sisters cruelty by popping her over the head with the Diva's Championship before doing the same to Paige and then putting Nikki over Paige's body to help her win the Diva's title and keep her job. Then the next night on Monday Night RAW, Nikki did the unthinkable and beat Brie up so badly that she had to be put in an Ambulance. Which would make Brie showing back up at the Rumble two months later to HELP her sister retain her championship in a rematch with Paige, a very puzzling if not unsurprising turn of events.

Most chalked it up to Brie being the perfect Anal bitch that completely submitted to her twin sister and forgave her, but Brie never did, she plans on screwing her sister in the worst way possible way and is only allowing Nikki to tell her what to do, earning her arrogant sisters trust before she finally makes her move and hurts Nikki right where it hurt.. Brie starts to bounce her ass up and down Nikki's girl cock, the bell on her collar ringing with every movement and the sound is music to Nikki's ears that she doesn't even care that Brie is moaning right now. _"Faster, I want to hear the Bell RING!"_ Nikki shouts, slapping Brie's perky little tits to get her to ride her faster. _"Yes my Fearless Mistress."_ Brie replies, she takes a deep breath and starts to ride up and down Nikki's girl cock, making the Bell around her collar to ring even louder than before.

This is the hottest thing in the world to Nikki Bella, watching her sister ride her cock and the sound of that Bell ringing with every movement she makes that it gets her to think about how it's going to sound when she's fucking AJ Lee and Paige after she beats them at WrestleMania and officially make those two arrogant bitches HER property. They think they're so much better than her, and why? Because they started wrestling at an early age, that they "loved" wrestling growing up and Nikki was just some model, with zero passion, ignoring the sacrifice and hard-work Nikki put into this for the last decade of her life.

A scowl crosses Nikki's face as she starts thrusting her hips upward helping her sister reach orgasm even faster. _"Fucking bitches."_ Nikki mutters as she no longer sees her sister riding her girl cock, she imagines AJ Lee riding her cock again, moaning like the Anal slut she is and imagining that she's going to finally break AJ Lee, make her quit wrestling to be her personal little Butt Slut and then she's going to make Paige-The Anti-Diva, her personal little bitch because she's got the most fuckable ass in the company. Then, she'll go down to NXT and put Becky, Sasha and Charlotte in their place too as nothing more than Bella Property. 

_"Fuck!"_ Brie's pleasured shout knocks Nikki back into the current reality, and refocuses on making her bitch sister know HER place in HER division. _"Are you about to cum, are you about to cum riding your sister's cock?"_ Nikki asks, reaching up, pinching Brie's nipples and twisting them causing Brie to wince in pain. _"Yes, may I cum, pretty please Nikki."_ Brie replies, stopping her movements and waiting for her sister to give her permission to cum. Nikki grins, _"Only if you tell me what I want to hear."_ Nikki says, giving Brie small teasing thrusts into her asshole. Brie looks down at her sister, and nods her head. _"You're the best, you're the Alpha of WWE, NOT AJ, NOT Paige, NOT anyone else."_ Brie says, soothing Nikki's fragile ego to be allowed to cum.

 _"And what else?"_ Nikki asks, raising an eyebrow. _"That you're better than me, you are the superior Bella Twin."_ Brie says, which causes Nikki to smile and nod her head. _"Then cum you dirty bitch, cum with my cock in your ass."_ Nikki says, watching as her sister resumes riding her cock, the Bell resumes ringing which starts to turn Brie on and she gets why her sister is going to love the sound of this when she's fucking a bitches ass. _"Mmmmh, fuck! Fuck Nikki, I'm cumming!"_ Brie screams as her asshole clenches, her eyes widen and she falls down onto her sisters body, whimpering and shivering as her body is being overtaken by a powerful orgasm that only happens when her sister is fucking her ass, the true disgusting little bottom in WWE right now. _"You're a disgusting Anal slut Brie, you know that right?"_ Nikki whispers into Brie's ear.

'Oh just you wait Nikki, just you wait' Brie thinks to herself before she answers _"I know."_ Brie replies softly, debating if she should pull the trigger on her revenge plan at WrestleMania or wait a few more months, but she's unsure if she can last six more months with getting her ass fucked daily by her sister, but she has to be strong, she HAS to get her revenge no matter what.

* * *

 _"That's it, exactly where it belongs."_ Summer says as she slowly pushes a four inch Anal plug up Charlotte's hungry asshole, watching it disappear into Charlotte's ass makes her want to fuck that insanely fuckable asshole again, but that can wait until later after the Hall of Fame event. Summer graphs Charlotte's panties and raises it up her leg as she stands back straight up, she helps put it under Charlotte's thigh high navy blue dress and Charlotte straightens out her dress. _"You ready to go my little Anal bitch?"_ Summer asks, giving Charlotte a kiss on the cheek as Charlotte stares at her reflection in the mirror. _"I'm not your bitch."_ Charlotte replies, which is a hard thing to believe because the last hour Summer has been fucking her ass and has now placed a Butt plug up her ass. _"Sure you aren't, come on now. We wouldn't want to run into any other woman in the hallway or I might accidently tell them about that little plug in your ass."_ Summer threatens as she gives Charlotte's cheek another kiss, and leaves the bathroom and Charlotte to her thoughts for a moment. 

Holy shit, Charlotte completely forgot about that, how could she forget something like that? She takes a few steps back, the plug in her ass feels uncomfortable and makes her look like she's walking like she... Has something up her ass, Charlotte's face turns red in shame and she knows what she's telling herself to try and rationalize it. She's facing this fear head on, she wants to overcome her submissive desire and come out on the otherside a changed more confident woman, that she did all of this and she's still an Alpha, she's still The untouchable Queen. Charlotte takes a deep breath before she walks out of the bathroom where Summer is waiting for her, and hands her her purse. 

They both leave Charlotte's hotel room, and Charlotte is PRAYING that she's able to reach her car without any issues. However, the moment she reaches the elevator that prayer was not answered. _"Eh, Charlie?"_ a familiar Irish accent calls out for Charlotte as she's about to enter the elevator with Summer. _"What do you want?"_ Charlotte asks, beyond frustrated that this bitch has the worst habit of appearing when she did not want to see her at all. _"I haven't seen you in a while, have you got my texts?"_ Becky asks, and if Charlotte didn't have an Anal plug in her ass, she'd lunge forward and kick her ass, but all she can do is stand there and look flustered. Meanwhile, Summer remains silent and just stares and both women before a devilish grin crosses her face and she pulls out her phone to send a text while the two women in front of her are staring each other down. 

If things couldn't get any worse in Charlotte Flair's world, she hears the sound of a very familiar voice behind her. _"If you three aren't going to use the elevator, then move bitches."_ Sasha Banks says cooly, with Bayley following right behind her like the bitch she is. Charlotte slowly turns her head back to see the woman she wanted to see LESS than Becky, the woman who took her Anal Cherry a little over a month ago and has sent her down a path where she is currently wearing an Anal plug like she assumes that Bayley currently has in her (and she'd be correct) because bitches like her want to be plugged every single day, unlike Charlotte who is only plugged to overcome her fear and come out on the other end a more confident Top.

The one positive thing about Sasha showing up is that it's shut Becky up for a bit as she tensed up the moment she saw Sasha walking down the hall. " _Hey Charlie, I've missed you sooo much."_ Sasha says with a wicked grin, looking Charlotte up and down and making Charlotte clench her ass and shiver a bit when her plug moves around.

Charlotte looks confused when Sasha furrows her brow, and grits her teeth, but when she hears someone else call out. _"Hey Brie, look at all my future bitches-and current bitch, hey Summer!"_ Nikki Bella says, and that's when Charlotte decides that the world hates her because she is currently surrounded with women that want to fuck her ass-yes, even Bayley does and Charlotte is standing there with a Butt plug in her ass and pushing down the sick thought that she WANTS to get fucked in the ass by every woman surrounding her. _"I ain't your future bitch, you're MY future bitch."_ Sasha retorts as Charlotte quickly hits the button to open the elevator, and tries to act unaffected by the current situation. 

However, when she turns to the left she sees two more women that she doesn't want to see right now _"What the fucking fuck."_ Charlotte mutters underneath her breath as she turns her attention back on the elevator door. _"Oh my god Nikki, someone really really needs to shut you up."_ AJ Lee says, walking towards the group of women surrounding apparently the only elevator on this floor, with Paige following behind her. _"I'd like to see one of you try, just so I can put you in your place."_ Nikki retorts as Charlotte tries to ignore the stare Becky is giving her, and the bickering behind her between AJ, Sasha, and Nikki about who's the true Alpha of the WWE. 

Once the Elevator rings, and the door opens Charlotte damn near stumbles into the elevator like she got wasted on alcohol, thankfully not everyone noticed this, but Becky noticed it. Charlotte walks into the corner of the Elevator with Becky following behind her, then every other woman, first come the bottoms like Bayley, Brie & Paige, Paige gives Charlotte a little wink which makes the Blonde blush and look away embarrassed. Then Tops like AJ, Nikki, Sasha and Summer never take their eyes off one another as they enter the damn near cramped elevator. It's Sasha that clicks the button that'll take all the women to their destination. 

It feels like it's taking hours for the elevator to slowly make it's descend down to the hotel lobby, all the Tops are in a staring contest while Becky just stares at Charlotte and everytime Charlotte's focuses on Becky, Becky is mouthing _'I'm going to fuck you'_ over and over again and she wants to curl up in a ball and die at how enticing that sounds right now, it sounds better than hearing speeches for the next two or so hours. Once the elevator opens, Charlotte is annoyed at how long it takes for Tops in the elevator to exit because they're all in a pissing contest with each other and once they do, Charlotte as quickly as she can with a Butt plug up her ass starts to walk towards the exit with Summer following her and Becky following the two women, a jealous pissed look on her face as she notices the two of them getting into Charlotte's rental for the day. 

_"That was hot! All those women surrounding you, not knowing that you had a Butt plug in your ass, or maybe they did."_ Summer says as she puts her belt buckle on, Charlotte grips the wheel of the car angrily. _"Shut up."_ Charlotte replies, less than pleased with how the situation turned out near the elevator, _"Oooh attitude, I'm going to have to spank that out of you when we get back to our hotel room you little slut."_ Summer teases, making Charlotte blush. Charlotte starts her car, and starts driving to her destination, the SAP Arena where the Hall of Fame is currently being hosted. _"So what's with you and Becky, I could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife."_ Summer says, ending the peacefully silent car wide with her deeply personal question.

 _"You know Becky, she's an annoying little shit that I constantly fuck in the ass and she never breaks."_ Charlotte replies, rolling her eyes and hoping that would be the end of it. _"Hmmm, do you want her to fuck you in the ass?"_ Summer asks, which causes Charlotte to tense up, unable to reply to her and her silence is the answer. _"You just want EVERYBODY to have a turn with your ass, don't you?"_ Summer says, grinning ear to ear as she sees that she's getting to Charlotte, she's slowly peeling down Charlotte's defenses until she realizes her true potential as the biggest bottom in the company. 

The rest of the car ride is thankfully silent as Charlotte arrives at the SAP Center, everything is a blur to her the moment she steps out of her car and walks toward the arena. She says her hello to WWE officials, gets a long hug from Stephanie who informs or reminds her about the Red Carpet event before the Hall of Fame ceremony officially begins and she's mindlessly goes onto the fancy Red carpet with a Butt plug up her ass, while Summer is right next to her and she's giving generic answers about honor and respecting the past to the interviewer Renee Young, while she has a Anal plug up her ass before she moves on and finds her seat and because today is her lucky day, Becky is sitting right behind her with a shit eating grin on her face while Summer is sitting next to her. 

Eventually, the Hall of Fame Ceremony finally begins and Charlotte watches on with a Butt Plug up has ass. Charlotte isn't paying attention to the words that the host of the event-Jerry "The King" Lawyer is saying to open up the show, she barely claps when The Uso's came out to induct their father Rikishi into the Hall of Fame, and then doesn't clap after Rikishi finishes his speech. The event just drags on, like everything is going into slow motion and all Charlotte can truly focus on is the goddamn Butt Plug in her ass and the Irish bitch behind her lightly kicking her seat, making the taller woman want to lose her cool and shout at the annoying cunt behind her, but this is a honorable and classy event that is being aired live on the WWE Network and she won't cause a ruckus like Becky wants her to. 

By the time they show a highlight reel of Tatsumi Fujinami, Charlotte has had enough and stands up. She excuses herself by stating that she has to go to the bathroom, thankfully Summer doesn't follow her. But Becky does and she's staring at her ass while following Charlotte into the bathroom. _"What's wrong Charlie?"_ Becky asks, feigning concern when the two of them enter the women's bathroom. _"Shut it."_ Charlotte replies, walking towards a bathroom stall, but Becky quickly steps in front of her. _"Move."_ Charlotte threatens as she stares down at the shorter woman, which makes Becky grin at the threat. _"Or what, I don't think you can do much with a Butt plug up your ass."_ Becky replies, pointing down at Charlotte's ass and making the Blonde's eyes widen in shock and Becky to open her mouth in shock because she was only half kidding.

 _"Holy shit, you actually have a Butt plug inside of you and I just thought that you couldn't walk in heels."_ Becky says, using every ounce of her power to not laugh uncontrollably as Charlotte looks away in shame. _"Goddamn you're a dirty slut, this is the WWE Hall of Fame, a night of class and dignity and you're out there with your Ass plugged up like some whore."_ Becky says, which is enough to make Charlotte push her into the bathroom stall door. _"Shut up."_ Charlotte says more intensely, Becky's smug grin drops to a more serious look and she easily overpowers Charlotte and maneuvers around her until she's pushing Charlotte against the bathroom door. 

_"Hey, what are you doing?"_ Charlotte asks as Becky runs her hand down Charlotte's body and grabs between her ass and she can feel something sticking out of Charlotte's ass even through the dress fabric and panties Charlotte is wearing, Becky pushes it in causing Charlotte to moan. _"I'm doing what a Top does, pleasing an Anal loving whore."_ Becky replies, bringing her face closer to Charlotte's ear. _"Do you want me to take it out?"_ Becky asks, making Charlotte blush and look away. _"Sure, you can even clean it if you want, I just know that you're missing my taste."_ Charlotte retorts, earning a good hard slap to the ass from the flustered Irishwoman who quickly remembers how good Charlotte's ass tasted. _"You said sure? Okay then."_ Becky says as she kneels down until she's face to face with Charlotte's ass.

Becky runs her hand up Charlotte's thighs, raising her dress up and then pulls her panties down and seeing the Anal plug in Charlotte Flair's ass and it's a weird sight. Becky loves it, but she also feels insanely jealous that it's not HER plugging Charlotte's ass, claiming it as her own and she can't help for feel bitter and a little bit of excitement at the idea of this being her chance to finally Top Charlotte and make The Queen her bitch. Becky grabs the plug and slowly removes it, loving the muffled moans escaping Charlotte's lips as she pulls the 4 inch plug out of her ass. As Becky slowly rises back to a standing straight position, she stares at the Butt plug for a few more seconds hating the fact that she kind of wants to put the Butt Plug in her mouth and get more of Charlotte's taste Ass in her mouth, but she refuses to give Charlotte any more ammunition.

 _"Here you go, clean it."_ Becky says, bringing the tip of the Anal plug to her mouth and Charlotte clamps her mouth shut and glares at Becky. _"Come on Charlie, you've probably already tasted your ass today after Summer just got done fucking your ass..."_ Becky says, trailing off at the though of Summer getting a chance to fuck Charlotte's ass before her is not a happy sentence she had to say. _"So here's more of your tasty Ass."_ Becky adds, finishing her sentence as she rubs the tip of the Butt plug against Charlotte's closed lips. 

Charlotte has to be strong, she can't allow Becky of all people to force her to clean her Ass off the Anal plug, but that nagging submissive thought crawls up on her and she feels like running, and being the stubborn as fuck Queen that she is, without the Anal Plug hampering her movement quickly turns around and grabs Becky's wrist that is holding the Anal Plug and shoves the Butt plug into her mouth and moaning at the taste of her Ass Cream. _"That's it, that's a good little Ass to Mouth Whore."_ Becky says as she watches in awe of Charlotte suck on the blue little plug that was just inside her Asshole. _"That's it Charlie, taste your ass."_ Becky says softly, feeling a sense of... content at the sigh of her mortal enemy happily cleaning her Ass off something and she starts to imagine Charlotte cleaning her cock after she gets done fucking her ass. 

_"What do you say Charlie, you want to come back to my Hotel Room and let a real woman fuck your ass and not some bimbo like Summer Rae do it."_ Becky asks when Charlotte finally pulls herself off the thoroughly cleaned Anal plug. Charlotte looks deep into Becky's eyes, and she has to fight the urge to say 'Yes!' because she'd never give Becky the satisfaction of hearing those words. _"In your dreams, you can keep that though as a memento for when I cleaned a Butt Plug in front of you because that'll be the last time that ever happens."_ Charlotte replies, pulling her panties up and straightening her dress out before walking away, but not before Becky tells her that if she changes her mind she can always come visit her Hotel Room and the her room number. 

The moment Charlotte leaves the bathroom, Becky squeezes the Anal plug in her hand. _"Motherfucker!"_ Becky screams, she thought she had her, she has the memory of Charlotte cleaning a Anal Plug while it was in her hands, but she wants more! She wants to bend that bitch over, fuck her ass then plug it with something. Becky takes a few minutes to regather herself, she puts the Butt plug into her suit's pocket and walks out of the bathroom practically running into a fellow female Superstar. _"Sorry."_ the other woman quickly says, snapping Becky back into the present and realizing that it was Naomi that she almost steamrolled into. _"Hey Naomi."_ Becky says, not acknowledging the other woman's meek apology because Becky is only thinking about one thing as she stares at the beautiful woman in front of her.

* * *

The 2015 WWE Hall of Fame comes to an end, an event that will be remembered by Charlotte as being the event where she showed up to the prestigious ceremony with a Butt Plug up her ass and then cleaning said Ass Plug in the bathroom while Becky held it in her hands. All she can think about is Becky, and when she returns to her Hotel Room with Summer Rae by her side she surprises the other woman by shoving her away and entering her Hotel Room alone. _"Fuck... Fuck... Fuck!"_ Charlotte screams at the top of her lungs, she wants to punch the wall, punch something because she can't believe that she did all that, she can't believe how turned on she was in that bathroom and how she wanted to tell Becky to finger her Ass in a Bathroom Stall like some cheap fucking whore that she bought for two bucks.

Charlotte takes a deep calming breath before she heads into the Hotel Bathroom, she quickly removes her fancy heels, her dress, her panties, her bra and gets into the shower to cool herself off. However, every single second she's thinking about Becky, she's thinking about bending OVER for Becky and when she closes her eyes, she imagines herself on her knees looking up at Becky, sucking on her girl cock to get it nice and wet or clean her Ass Cream off it, whatever. 

Charlotte puts on her pajama's, turns off the light and gets into her bed. But, after 15 minutes of tossing and turning unable to sleep because Becky Fucking Lynch is clouding her entire thoughts and the fear or excitement of getting Anally fucked by her refuses to let her goddamn sleep so she gets out of bed and leaves her Hotel Room to find Becky's Hotel Room and after a few minutes of searching, she finds it and she starts banging on the door not caring if she bothers other Hotel stayers. 

Eventually Becky opens the door, wearing the customary Hotel bath robe and a 8 inch Strap-On with the plastic cock sticking out of her closed robe. _"Well, well I knew you couldn't stay away."_ Becky says with a smug look on her face, Charlotte is breathing heavily. _"I want you to fuck my ass."_ Charlotte replies, rather bluntly that it actually takes Becky aback for a second before she recollects herself. _"Wow Charlie, I didn't expect you to be so upfront with your Slutty nature."_ Becky replies, thinking that today is truly her lucky day. 

_"But you never will."_ Charlotte says, which quickly wipes the stupid grin off Becky's face. _"Because no matter how far I may fall, I will never let someone like you bend me over, I'd let Bayley do it first before you bitch."_ Charlotte adds, getting angrier by the second. _"If you want my ass, you'll have to EARN it by beating me when I it online in a match and guess what? You'll never beat me, because I'm better than you, I will always be better than you Becky."_ Charlotte replies, clenching her fists in anger and using every fiber in her being to not jump forward and kiss Becky and have sex with her right here, right now. _"Now, I'm going to go find a woman who will do something that you will never do and that is fuck my ass, goodbye bitch!"_ Charlotte says, her final words before she storms away from Becky Lynch and her face burns with embarrassment at her declaring that she's going to find a woman to fuck her ass, she's not the type of whore that would give her ass off to another woman, she's not like BAYLEY... or is she?

* * *

Becky doesn't chase after Charlotte like she wants to, like she knows that Charlotte secretly wants, instead she just takes a few steps back, closes the door, closes her eyes and takes a few deep breath before finally speaking _"Did you hear all that?"_ Becky asks the other woman in the room, Naomi who is currently face down and ass up, her natural position in the hierarchy in the WWE women's locker room. 

_"Y-yes."_ Naomi replies, and she still can't believe what she just heard. The Queen just told Becky that she wanted her to fuck her ass, and that she was going to go offer her ass to any woman that wants her, it doesn't feel real to her, but she remembers how Charlotte didn't fuck her on Monday Night. _"Oh well, guess the cat's out of the bag."_ Becky chuckles as she walks toward the bedroom, _"Charlotte lost her Anal Cherry to Sasha when she lost to her at NXT Rival."_ Becky says as she gets onto the bed with Naomi, feeling her rage build up as Sasha took something that SHOULD have belonged to her, Charlotte's Anal Cherry. _"She even let Emma take a turn with her ass."_ Becky adds, shaking her head in disgust as she lines the tip of her cock against Naomi's asshole.

 _'She what?!'_ Naomi can't believe that, she can't believe that Emma could ever do something like that because she loved Anal Sex just as much as she does which is evident when she moans at Becky shoving the tip of her girl cock into Naomi's big fat ass. _"And she won't let ME fuck her ass, when I can fuck her ass better than any woman in this company could ever do!"_ Becky spits out angrily, gripping onto Naomi's hip as she shoves her entire cock into Naomi's ass, instead of easily sliding it into her ass, but thankfully Naomi is a pain slut and her groan is mostly pleasure filled instead of a pained one. 

_'This changes everything.'_ Summer's words echo in Naomi's head when she told her that Charlotte abandoned her to do whatever it was she was doing, was she going to get butt fucked herself? For the first time in a long time, Naomi's mind isn't entirely focused on the plastic cock stretching and rubbing her asshole because all she can think about is Charlotte Flair, The Queen being butt fucked and it sparks something inside of her. Something she never thought she had in her, the thought of Topping someone, or at least the thought of Topping Charlotte. 

_"That fucking bitch, that arrogant little bitch."_ Becky mutters, clearly focusing more on Charlotte than she is on Naomi right now. _"I should just tell everybody that Charlotte lost her Anal Cherry, fuck the repercussions! I'll just beat Sasha's ass, fuck it and then make her my bitch!"_ Becky shouts as she starts to thrust in and out of Naomi's ass, imagining that it was Charlotte right now instead of Naomi. _"I'm going to fuck her and break her, I'm going to make her MY bitch and then I'm going to fuck her in front of the entire locker room."_ Becky says, grunting and growling as her clit is being rubbed the Strap-On, her hips are a blur as she continues to fuck Naomi's ass like a wild animal. 

Naomi doesn't even have the chance to ask permission to cum, because Becky isn't going to listen to her and all she can think about fucking Charlotte's ass and she's using Naomi's ass as a substitute and allowing her anger, jealousy and lust to overtake her and fuck Naomi with no remorse. _"Fuck you Charlotte!"_ Becky screams as she starts to cum at the same time as Naomi does, Becky continues to fuck Naomi's ass through her own orgasm, shutting her eyes tightly and imagining that she's fucking Charlotte's ass is what keeps her from passing out, imagining that the moaning woman bent over for her is Charlotte moaning is helping her too. But, eventually she can take no more and she falls down onto Naomi and is gasping for breath. 

_"You better not tell anyone about Charlotte and if you dare-for some goddamn reason get it into your stupid had that you have a chance fucking Charlotte's ass DON'T even try it because Charlotte is MINE."_ Becky says after a few minutes to catch her breath, and her senses. She removes herself from Naomi's ass and rolls to her back, _"Now, get done there and clean my cock!"_ Becky orders, graphing Naomi's hair and yanking it down. Naomi WAS thinking about what it would be like to have Charlotte totally submitting to her, it was fleeting, but it was there and she doesn't know how she would ever get the chance to do it.

Becky stares at the ceiling, completely numb as she's only thinking about Charlotte that she doesn't even mock Naomi when she moans at the taste of her own asshole and Becky loves making fun of a Ass to Mouth whore, she just doesn't have the energy to do anything right now except think about the Blonde Second Generation Wrestler and how she vows to break her and make her her Anal loving bitch. 


	6. The Fifth Crack in the Crown

_Are you ready, slut?"_ Brie asks while she watches Charlotte bounce up and down on her plastic cock, then looks at her sister slowly approaching Charlotte from behind, rubbing her girl cock with lube and licking her lips as she walks towards her prey. _"Yes, please double stuff my slutty ass!"_ Charlotte replies, which earns her a slap on the good. _"Mmmm, Good, now stop bouncing and stick your ass up so I can shove my cock in you and take your Double Anal Cherry."_ Nikki says as Charlotte continues to ride Brie's cock until she finally stops so she can lift herself until just the tip of Brie's cock is inside of her. Brie grabs her ass-cheek and spreads them, Nikki brings the tip of her cock to Charlotte's expanding hole. _"Remember, you asked for this bitch."_ Nikki says in a hushed whisper, This is it, the moment that Charlotte loses her Double Anal Cherry and break her entirely, but before Nikki can shove her cock into Charlotte's ass...

* * *

Charlotte's eyes shoot open, gasping for breath as her alarm clock echoes throughout her empty Hotel Room. A nightmare? A premonition of the future for Charlotte? A wet dream for sure because Charlotte can feel her own arousal between her legs making her blush with embarrassment. Is she so she far gone that she's having dreams about having The Bella's fuck her ass?

She thought she had gotten over her need when she went straight back to her hotel room instead of finding a woman to fuck her ass liked she wants-wanted to last night. Maybe she shouldn't have kept one of Summer Rae's 8 inch gold dildo that she used to pleasure herself before she threw Summer's stuff out of her room. She also took a bottle of lube from Summer's bag too as a test, she wanted to cover the dildo with lube and shove it up the ass, but she didn't do it... She just used it on her pussy while she imagined Becky spreading her ass-cheek and pounding her ass until she reached climax, small victories. 

Charlotte turns to her side to graph her phone that is right next to the bottle of lube, and enticing dildo that helped make her cum last night before she drifted off to sleep. Charlotte turns the alarm off, and puts her phone back on the end table. She stares at the dildo, and the NEED to shove it up her ass, the NEED to have her ass stretched and her NEED to cum from that perverted pleasure. Eventually, she takes a deep breath before she gets on her knees and graphs the bottle of lube. 'This is fine' Charlotte thinks to herself as she opens the bottle, pours the cold lube onto her right index and middle finger. 

She lays her head back down onto her pillow, her ass in the air and her lubed up fingers slowly reaching back until she's pressing her own fingers against her asshole, her body shivering from how cold the lube is. She takes a moment to think about the current situation, she's about to finger herself without anyone telling herself that she has to do it and there's only a part of her that's bothered by that because she wishes someone was here watching her expose herself more as an Anal whore. 

After a few more seconds of preparing herself for what she's about to do, she slowly shoves her index finger into her asshole and moans instantly at the feeling of something going up her ass. She grits her teeth trying to stop anymore embarrassing noises as she slowly inserts her middle finger inside of her ass. It doesn't work as her whole body shivers at the pleasure, loosening her jaw and making her moan like a bitch as she massages her Anal passages. _"Mmmh, fuck!"_ Charlotte blurts her as she spreads her own ass to get it ready for the eight inch dildo she's about to shove up her ass, wishing that there was another person to do it for her and ridicule her for it. 

_"Mmmm, slut."_ Charlotte mutters to herself as she's knuckle deep inside her own asshole, whimpering pathetically as she demeans herself for getting off on fingering her own asshole and it pales in comparison to hearing another woman call her that. She starts to pull her fingers out of her ass half-way, until she shoves them back inside of her and starts to truly finger fuck her own asshole. _"Oh yes, fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, curling her toes at her great the feeling is that she mentally praises herself when she's about to make herself cum from just fingering her asshole she pulls her fingers out and humps the air, whimpering pathetically as she denies herself an orgasm because she wants to cum with that big dildo up her ass. 

Before she reaches over and grabs the dildo, she brings her own fingers that were deep inside her asshole to her lips and she puts them into her mouth and happily moans at the taste of her own Ass. She licks up and down her fingers individually, before she bops her head down on her index finger, swirling her tongue all around her index finger and doing the same to her middle finger to make sure that she has properly cleaned her ass off her fingers before she reaches over and graphs the 8 inch Golden Dildo. She pushes herself up back to her knees, grabbing the bottle of lube and making sure that she has a good amount of lube on it before she throws the bottle of said lube to the side and she starts to rub the lube up and down the dildo. 

Charlotte puts her head back down, with her ass hanging up in the air-a position that is becoming more natural and right with every passing day, Charlotte brings the tip of the dildo to her ass and rubs it against her own asshole. _"You're a fucking whore."_ Charlotte says to herself, imagining that it was Becky saying it to her, mocking her the moment she moans when she slowly pushes the dildo into her ass and the slightly cold dildo stretching her asshole. Oh yes, Becky would absolutely have a field day with this and that just excites Charlotte even more. She could easily get Becky to come over and beg her to fuck her, but Charlotte refuses to GIVE herself to someone like Becky so until Becky beats her in a match-which will never happen, Becky will never get to hear the noises Charlotte makes when her ass in being stretched and filled up. 

_"Shit."_ Charlotte moans out, having shoved half of the dildo up her ass and now the side of her right right hand is pressed against her ass-cheek. A dildo is in Charlotte Flair's ass, she shoved it there herself without anyone telling her to do it and... It feels right, a Dildo is up her ass and it feels natural to her and that is a horrifying feeling so she decides to hurry up the process and just make herself cum from fucking her own ass with this dildo and THIS will be the moment Charlotte stops any Anal play involving herself. Charlotte pulls the dildo slightly out of her ass before shoving it back inside her ass, repeating this mind numbingly good process over and over, faster and faster until she's fucking her own asshole with the dildo.

 _"Oh fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, alternating between fast thrusting movements and churning the dildo around her asshole because as a former-CURRENT Top, Charlotte knows her way around an asshole and how to fuck a bitch until they cum. _"Fucking Ass whore."_ Charlotte says, closing her eyes and trying to remember the dream of The Bella's getting ready to take her Double Anal Cherry before she was so rudely awoken by her Alarm Clock. _"Mmmm, ugh! Bottom bitch."_ Charlotte moans, feeling herself racing to her LAST orgasm from having her ass fucked with her piston like movements. _"Ahhh, ahhh fuck!"_ Charlotte scream out, her asshole clenches around the dildo, her eyes go wide and her pussy squirts her girl cum as her orgasm overtakes her, leaving her a blithering mess on her bed. 

After a few minutes to recollect herself, Charlotte pulls the dildo out of her ass and lays down on her side looking at the dildo she just used to fuck her own asshole. Her orgasm was good, but it doesn't compare to having another woman pound her ass. She stares at the dildo that is covered in her delicious Ass cream... This will be the last time she ever tastes her ass, and so she decides to savor it for a while. She slowly wraps her lips around the tip of the dildo, moaning at her delicious Ass Cream and it takes every fiber in her being to not rush it and lick every drop of Ass off this blessed dildo. Gentle slow licks to truly savor the flavor, to make sure that she remembers this like it's her last meal before she returns to never being an Ass to Mouth whore ever again...

* * *

 _"I'm a disgusting Ass slut that will never be champion."_ Bayley says, gripping the 10 inch dildo that is currently inside her asshole, Sasha is sitting on a chair in front of the bed having the best view in the house of Bayley fucking her own ass with a Strap-On like the disgusting little Ass Slut that she is. _"Say that again, and I MIGHT give you permission to cum, you slut."_ Sasha says, crossing her legs and readjusting the NXT Women's Championship from her lap to over her shoulder. _"I'm a disgusting ass slut that wants to take it up the ass every single day and I will NEVER be NXT Women's Champion or a Top."_ Bayley repeats, adding more to it to further humiliate herself in front of The Boss. _"That's right, you're nothing more than my property, my little fuck toy and that's all you'll ever be."_ Sasha says, cold and uncaring because she knows that the little masochist is getting off on being degraded like this. 

_"Do you want to cum slut?"_ Sasha asks, clicking her tongues and looking at Bayley's big fat booty. _"Yes, please can I cum Mistress Sasha?"_ Bayley asks, having been denied an orgasm for almost 30 minutes, _"Yes, mmmmh but I want to hear you scream what you are bitch."_ Sasha says, leaning back to enjoy the show. _"Thank you Mistress."_ Bayley quickly replies, she grips tightly onto the dildo and starts to re-fuck herself with it, starting her thrusting slow and steady before she picks up the pace and starts to really fuck her own asshole with the sole thought of cumming from her asshole. _"Ahh fuck!"_ Bayley moans out, her moans telling her just how much she loves this and that Sasha might be right, that she is nothing more than her property and will never be NXT Women's Champion. 

_"I'm a fucking ass slut."_ Bayley moans out as she feels like she's second away from making herself cum from fucking her ass with a dildo, _"Ahh, ahh! A useless fucking Ass slut, a bottom bitch, I love taking it up my ASS!"_ Bayley screams as she starts cumming, her tasty girl cum squirting from her pussy as she continues to fuck her ass through her orgasm, through a numb uncomfortable pain in her right arm because of how much she loves getting her Ass fucked, getting her Ass stretched means everything to her. _"You disgusting bitch."_ Sasha says with a devilish grin when Bayley finally flops to herself, unable to move a single inch after her orgasm. 

Sasha reaches forward and pulls the dildo out of Bayley's ass, making her whimper at the sudden loss of having a plastic cock up her ass, but she is greeted with no mercy when Sasha shoves it down her throat and making her gag on it. Bayley moans at the taste of her Ass, but she doesn't get to enjoy the flavor for very long before she pulls it out of her mouth. _"Fucking slut."_ Sasha says as she tosses the dildo to the side, _"Get dressed, get out of MY Hotel Room because I am bored with you now and I need a new bitch for tonight."_ Sasha says, grabbing a handful of Bayley's hair and dragging her out of bed. Sasha let's go of Bayley's hair, and quickly grabs her clothing and tosses them towards the Latino superstar. 

_"You better get dressed, or else I'm going to push you out of this room half naked if I have to."_ Sasha says, a nasty snarl crossing her face as she taps her foot impatiently. Bayley does what Sasha tells her to do, she quickly puts on her panties, her pants, her bra and then her T-shirt. _"Alright, get out bitch."_ Sasha says when Bayley bends over to put on her socks, she grabs a handful of Bayley's hair again and drags her to the door, opening it and throwing Bayley out and shutting the door behind her, leaving Bayley in the hall way wearing only one sock and no shoes, but thankfully Sasha opens the door to throw her other sock, and her shoes at Bayley before she grabs Bayley's travel bag and throws it out too before closing the door. 

Bayley stares at the Hotel room for a few seconds, clenching her fists in anger before she leans down to put on her other sock and then her shoes. Someday she'll get her revenge, but tonight she has to focus on her tag team match at WrestleMania Axxess where she teams with Charlotte Flair to take on Emma & Dana Brooke. She has conflicted feelings about Charlotte after watching her lose her Anal Cherry, and also revealing it so easily to Alexa Bliss who hasn't made her move on Charlotte that she knows of. Then she has to worry about Emma, someone that has the same dream of being a Top and actually did it by using Bayley as a stepping stone. Then there's Dana, a new woman soon to make her NXT TV debut in the next month and a woman that has dreams of being a Top and she has no doubt that she thinks that she can use Bayley as a Stepping stone as well to her journey as The Alpha of NXT.

Bayley grits her teeth, she won't be a stepping stone for anybody anymore, but maybe she'll use Emma & Dana as a stepping stone for her way to the Top and thankfully she has Charlotte as a Tag team partner so there's no way they can lose if they put their asses on the line...

* * *

 _"Mmmmmh, oh yeah that's hot!"_ Dana says, flexing her muscles as she looks at her girl cock that's deep inside a whimpering Emma. _"Thrust that ass back on my dick if you want to cum"_ Dana orders, and Emma pathetically releases her ass-cheeks to push herself up onto her hands and knees.

Emma wonders how she's in this predicament, it was the day after Alexa asserted her dominance over Emma after the night with Bayley and thankfully all that happened between the two women was Alexa making the taller Aussie clean Bayley's ass cream off her cock and then off Emma's very own cock. Emma was showed up, she was embarrassed and turned on massively by the aura that little pixie bitch possessed that the next day she wanted to take out her aggression another blonde, namely-Charlotte, but she completely ignored her even after she threatened to expose her secret, so her next option was Dana Brooke-a young blonde woman who recentely signed with the company who still has a lot to learn inside the ring and Emma thought that she could easily manipulate the girl into being her Bottom Bitch in exchange for wrestling training.

However, Emma was sadly mistaken, and taken completely off guard with how Dana turned the table on her and took control of the situation and thus for the last few weeks Emma has been getting regular butt fucking from this aspiring athletic Top wannabe. Emma starts to thrust her ass backwards, moaning shamelessly as Dana cackles and talks about how great she is which infuriates the more experienced woman and she puts Dana's name on the list of women that she'll get revenge on and fuck in the ass when her time of retribution comes, but only after Emma cums.

 _"Oh fuck, mmmmh!"_ Emma moans, thrusting her ass back onto Dana's cock like a wild animal. _"Damn I'm good, are you going to cum? Are you going to cum little slut?!"_ Dana asks, helping Emma out by matching her rhythm. _"Y-yes! may I come please?"_ Emma asks submissively, falling back into her rightful place as Anal Loving Bottom as she feels herself about to reach her first orgasm of the day. _"Cum then, cum for me little bitch!"_ Dana shouts, loving that she's already got a little bitch already.

Emma's moans become more intense, her vision becomes fuzzy as her asshole clenches around Dana's girl cock and she falls face down onto the bed as Dana continues to fuck her ass until she starts to cum, pushing herself past it instead of falling down onto her bitch like Emma would if the roles were reversed. After a few more minutes of Anally pounding Emma, Dana falls down onto Emma, panting for air, but grinning like the proudest Top in the world. Emma is the first woman she fucked in the ass, and tonight after she beats Bayley & Charlotte, she will pound Bayley and she thinks that she'll be the one to take Charlotte's anal Cherry, but in reality she wouldn't even be the second woman to have a turn with Charlotte's used asshole.

* * *

Charlotte was currently in a local gym near the Hotel, preparing to start her workout that does three things for her.. #1, keep her in great shape, #2 it's a nice way to get her aggression out of her that's also not in the ring and #3 it takes her mind off how horny and empty she feels without a plastic cock stretching her ass right now. She takes a deep breath, trying her hardest to focus on her workout, but unfortunately for Charlotte she just has no luck whatsoever _"H-hey Charlotte."_ a meek familiar voice brings her back to reality, making her let out a sigh of defeat.

 _"What do you want Bayley?"_ Charlotte asks, trying her hardest to remain calm and rational instead of screaming Bayley to fuck herself with a rusty pipe like she wants to. _"I was wondering if we'd go over strategy for our match tonight with Dana & Emma?"_ Bayley asks, walking around until she's in Charlotte's point of view. Charlotte's asshole quivers at the mere mention of Emma, even if she'd put Emma at the bottom of the list in terms of who fucked her ass better. Bayley would probably be better, Charlotte thinks to herself making her eyes widen and shake her head at the embarrassing thought while Bayley looks at her with a puzzled look on her face.

 _"We don't need to do that, you just stand on the Apron while I do all the work and win, got that?"_ Charlotte replies coldly, putting her earphones in to completely ignore Bayley and thus not seeing Bayley clenching her fists in anger and gritting her teeth as she walks away to start her own workout. 

  
To add onto Charlotte's seemingly bad luck in the last 24 hours, she spots her two opponents in a few hours and they spot her on the treadmill. _"Hey Charlotte!"_ Dana says, walking towards the taller Blonde as Charlotte tries to ignore her, focusing on the music blaring in her ears. That is made impossible when Dana pulls one of her earphones out of her ear, making Charlotte jump off the treadmill and step up to Dana and despite being taller than her, the young rookie doesn't backdown or falter in front of a furious Queen.

 _"You want to go right now?"_ Dana asks, puffing out her chest and clenching her fists in anger. _"Calm down Dana."_ Emma says, picking up her own speed as she walks to her partners side to temper her attitude. _"I'm sorry, My Queen, she means well, please forgive her."_ Emma says to Charlotte, feigning any sort of reverence when she calls Charlotte her Queen like she used to do and honestly, Charlotte is putting up a front to hide how uncomfortable she is around Emma and she thinks about if Emma told Dana what she did to her and that's why Dana has no fear when she's in front of her or if Dana is just that naturally arrogant.

 _"Yeah, if you want to fight, we'll do it in the ring."_ Bayley says, appearing right next to Charlotte and causing The Queen to slightly flinch at her voice. _"Oh yeah, we'll settle it in the ring alright and we'll do something even more. We'll put our asses on the line, that is if you two do it too."_ Dana says, a confident grin on her face that is just destined to get her into trouble one of these days. Charlotte is frozen into place, her asshole clenches tightly as she thinks about agreeing to it and maybe even taking a dive to allow these two women to have a go at her ass.

However, before she is able to turn down the offer _"We accept! We'll see you later, and then we'll see you in Charlotte's hotel room."_ Bayley says, accepting Dana's challenge and telling them where the Ass fucking will happen because Sasha kicked her out of the Hotel Room that they were sharing earlier. Charlotte turns to look at Bayley, disgusted at this bitch for blurting that out, what is she doing? Charlotte asks herself as Dana starts to laugh. _"_

 _Oh this is perfect, can't wait for it to happen."_ Dana says, clapping her hands together. _"Y-yeah, I can't wait either."_ Emma says, her words bringing Charlotte's attention to her and making her chest tighten at the grin on Emma's face. Dana & Emma walk off, leaving Charlotte to slowly turn her head to Bayley who gives her a confident grin and a thumbs up. _"We got this."_ Bayley says, making Charlotte think about why Bayley is doing this and being the genius that she is, she figures out that Bayley is using her supreme talent to help win a match with someone's Ass on the line where by sacred law of the women's division they are bound to obey the person who beats them. Bayley is more clever than Charlotte thought, but she's disgusted at being used as a stepping stone by someone like Bayley and it really gets to her think about taking a dive in the match to see her get put in her place, because after all Charlotte didn't put her ass on the line.

* * *

A few hours later after their confrontation, it's time for the match: Bayley & Charlotte Flair vs Dana Brooke & Emma, Loser gets their asses fucked and owned by the other woman. Bayley has already taken a step out of Gorilla Position while Charlotte's mind is racing, for the last 2 or 3 hours she has been contemplating on taking a dive during the match to allow Emma & Dana to fuck her ass even though she made a promise that she would never take it up the ass ever again.

She's a ball of emotion right now, she's scared, aroused, frustrated and unsure of herself even after her music hits and she walks out into the small little arena where there's maybe 30 people watching this tiny little exhibition show NXT is putting on during WrestleMania Axxess. She slowly makes her way to the ring, staring at her confident looking opponents and she imagines what it would be like to get doubled teamed in the bedroom by those two, imagines that she'll be riding Emma's cock due to Emma's poor stamina and she'll be tired out pretty quickly, but she has no idea how Dana will be and that curiosity might get the best of her.

When the bell rings, Bayley charges the ring and takes it to Dana thus making the referee tell Charlotte to get out of the ring. Charlotte doesn't even care that Bayley completely ignored her order of staying out on on the apron, she just watches as Bayley beat up the arrogant blonde bodybuilder, throwing her around the ring before eventually Dana uses a dirty tactic by raking Bayley's eyes. The next five minutes involves Dana & Emma beating Bayley up, trying to pin her, preventing her from reaching Charlotte and make the hot tag before eventually Bayley hits a powerful clothesline that rocks Emma.

 _"Charlotte!"_ Bayley calls out for her tag team partner of the day, snapping Charlotte out of her daze as she looks at Bayley slowly crawling towards her. Charlotte slowly extends her hand for Bayley to tag her in. Time slows down, Emma is reaching for Dana and Charlotte could jump down off the apron and watch Bayley fail, get beat up and then get fucked in the ass like the little bitch that she is or she can help her win and put an arrogant bitch in her place...

 _"Tag me in!"_ Charlotte screams before Bayley leaps forward and slaps her hand making it the first time Charlotte is legally allowed to be in the ring right now. She steps into the ring and she charges at Dana hitting one clothesline, then another before she hits Dana with an exploder suplex and as Dana is standing up in the corner of the ring Charlotte lunges toward her and hits a Stinger Splash before pulling Dana to the middle of ring and then putting Dana's head between her leg, lifting her up into a powerbomb position and then hitting The Natural Selection Powerbomb before going for the cover. 1...2...3! Bayley & Charlotte Flair win the match, because if there's one thing that's certain, Charlotte will NEVER take a dive even if she badly wants to get her ass fucked, she will never be a loser and she'll win no matter what.

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Charlotte Flair walks into a locker room with her head held high, a gigantic grin on her face as her mind is filled with thoughts of pounding a bitches ass instead of her previous shameful thoughts of getting bent over by inferior women and fucked in the ass that she pays no attention to the giddy little Bottom bitch right next to her with dreams far beyond her reach. 

  
Bayley is ecstatic, a big grin on her face as she is finally going to fuck another woman's ass, it'll be her first step in reaching the top of the division. She looks over at Charlotte, admiring her ass while Charlotte's attention is on something else and makes a promise that she's going to fuck her ass better than Sasha did that night and make Charlotte Flair her Anal Loving Bitch.

  
Dana and Emma slowly make their ways back to the locker room, looking down at the floor in deep shame. Dana is holding the back of her head as it feels like her dreams of being The Alpha of NXT has come to an end before it even began, she chides herself for daring to challenge The Queen so early in her career and now she's going to lose her Anal Cherry to her, the mere thought makes her asshole quiver with fear and excitement. 

  
Emma on the other hand is deep in thought, she lost a match where she put her ass on the line, which means she's bound by the Law of the locker room to obey whoever beat her and the two women who beat her are the two women that she has fucked in the ass just a few weeks ago. What scares her is that she saw the fire in Charlotte's eyes, the flames of the Old Charlotte, the Master Ass fucking Alpha that Emma fell in love with was brought back in a do or die situation in that ring and she doesn't know if this time she can turn the tables on her this time or even if she wants to at this stage after a few Ass fucking by Dana. 

  
Especially when the two of them finally arrive back in the locker room and see Charlotte staring down at them with no uncertainty, like she never got her Anal Cherry taken from her. She's got the confidence of a Queen, and Emma is in awe of her like the first time she kneeled before her. Bayley is standing next to her, grinning widely and the thought of fucking BAYLEY fucking their asses makes Emma and Dana realize how terrifying and humiliating the next few hours are going to be for them.

 _"Yeah, you guys are going to-"_ before Bayley can finish what she's saying, Charlotte cuts in _"Bayley, shut your mouth"_ she barks, having zero interest in what that little bottom bitch has to say. Bayley looks back at Charlotte and Charlotte will let that look that Bayley just gave her to the side for the moment and punish her accordingly because she's more focused on the two women she just beat in the ring a few minutes ago.

 _"Kneel before your Queen."_ Charlotte says, her tone firm and cold as she looks at Emma quickly drop to her knees and it embarrasses Charlotte because she remembers how she let this pitiful thing fuck her ass a few weeks ago, but she also ponders if this is just a ruse by Emma to let her guard down so she can turn the table on her during the action. She watches Dana bitterly and hesitantly drop to her knees next to Emma, a beautiful sight and Dana's rightful place in the locker room, it's been a while since Charlotte has had an Anal Virgin and taking Dana's Anal Cherry will be a nice return for Charlotte as an Alpha before she reclaims her spot as the Alpha of NXT.

Charlotte looks over at Bayley, and a scowl crosses her face before she slaps her ass causing Bayley to yelp in surprise at the sudden and familiar stinging feeling of having her big fat ass slapped _"That includes you Bayley, kneel with the other bitches."_ Charlotte says, gritting her teeth as she has to stop herself from slapping that defiant look off of Bayley's face because how dare someone as slutty and pathetic as Bayley look at her like that. Bayley eventually gets onto her knees in front of Charlotte, staring up at her like old times alongside Dana & Emma.

Charlotte looks down at the three women, kneeling before her, she grins confidently and there's no second guessing inside her head, no shameful desire to get fucked in the Ass, she is back, The Queen has returned and now she'll have three women to properly fuck in the ass, to punish for daring to look up at her with defiance instead of the 100% pure submission and admiration, it's time to remind them that she is The Queen and there's nobody better at Ass fucking than her.

* * *

The scenery has changed for the four women in the small locker room to the comfort of Charlotte's hotel room, along with the four women ditching their clothes and tossing them to the side. The one thing that doesn't change, is that Bayley, Dana & Emma are on their knees where they belong waiting for their Queen to give them an order to please her, to bend over and offer their assholes to their superior. Charlotte is just staring at them, letting them sweat, letting it sink in how lowly they are compared to The Queen and she's honestly, she's still debating on who she wants to fuck first.

When she looked into Dana's & Emma's bag, she discovered two Strap-on's that she mentioned that she'll be using on them, lying that it's to humiliate them, but in reality it's because she doesn't have a Strap-On with her at the moment. _"Emma! Dana! Get on your feet and come to me."_ Charlotte says, snapping her fingers and motioning for Emma and Dana to come close to her. After almost 10 minutes of being on their hands and knees, getting back to their feet has Emma & Dana's legs wobbly, but they manage to slowly make their way to Charlotte.

 _"And Bayley... You stay where you are because disgusting Anal loving bitches like you are meant to be on your hands and knees in front of REAL Tops."_ Charlotte says, a statement that causes a flicker of disapproval to cross Bayley's face before she quickly returns her face to a more neutral look _"Yes Queen."_ Bayley mumbles, lowering her head to prevent Charlotte from looking at Bayley's growing frustration. _"Bayley! Quit pouting like a little child, am I going to have to bend you over my knee and spank you?"_ Charlotte asks, rolling her eyes at Bayley's shocking defiance and continued denial of what she is. _"No, Mistress Charlotte."_ Bayley replies, shaking her head even though the shameful masochistic side of her gets excited at the prospect of laying across Charlotte's thighs and getting spanked by her like she's a petulant child.

 _"Hmmm, I'm definitely going to spank your big fat ass tonight Bayley, but first I want to test these two."_ Charlotte says, looking away from Bayley so she can look at Emma and then Dana Brooke, admiring these two beautiful women and their lips before she reaches out with her right hand to grabs a handful of Dana's hair and with her left hand she reaches out and grabs a handful of Emma's hair. She yanks them side to side, loving the winces of pain crossing their faces as Charlotte toys with them.

 _"Dana, I've already kissed Emma, but I want to know if you're a better kisser than her."_ Charlotte says, bringing Dana's face to her and crushing lips with her. Dana returns Charlotte's kiss, allows Charlotte to shove her tongue down her throat and she does try to dominate Charlotte's tongue with her own, but The Queen is too much and damn, this might be the best kiss Dana has ever had and it's not too surprising to her because it's The Queen after all. Emma watches the two hot blondes making out passionately, feeling a little bit jealous, for who she doesn't know, but she definitely can't wait until it's her turn to prove that she is a better kisser than Dana Brooke.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Charlotte grips Dana's hair tightly and pulls her face away from hers. _"Not bad, you're a pretty good kisser... For a peasant."_ Charlotte says, giving Dana the faintest of praises that she'll give her for tonight and Dana smiles at that patronizing compliment. Charlotte turns her attention to Emma, the second woman who fucked her ass, who took advantage of a moment of weakness and deluded herself into thinking that SHE could be a Top, Charlotte will see to it that Emma knows her place when she leaves this room.

Charlotte pulls Emma closer and roughly kisses Emma, shoving her tongue down Emma's throat and easily dominating her. Emma is definitely a good kisser, maybe even better than Dana because she's more experienced, but Charlotte is nothing if not a shit stirrer when it comes to putting two bitches against one another in terms of their sexual prowess so when Charlotte finally bites Emma's lower lip and pulls away from Emma, and lets go of her lower lip, she looks into Emma's eyes and shakes her head. _"Dana is a better kisser than you."_ Charlotte says, letting out a sigh of disappointment after she says it and then fighting back a devilish grin when a hurt expression crosses Emma's face, she looks over to see Dana with a big fat smile on her face, clearly this bitch has a praise kink and Charlotte plans on exploiting that weakness. 

_"_ _But, don't be disappointed Emma, you can still compete with Dana, let's see who can worship my tits better."_ Charlotte says, pulling both Emma and Dana's faces towards her hardening nipples. _"Mmmmh, that's it."_ Charlotte says when she feels Emma's and Dana's wet tongues on her tits, she looks down at them before she realizes that this won't be enough pleasure for her so she looks up at Bayley _"Bayley! Come over here and worship your Queen's pussy."_ Charlotte barks, causing Bayley to jerk is surprise as she was deep in her own thoughts of bending Charlotte over and finally putting the arrogant bitch in her place.

 _"Y-yes Queen."_ Bayley replies, trying to regather herself in her current situation, she slowly crawls towards Charlotte and if there's one thing that can satisfy Bayley at this moment is tasting Charlotte's admittedly tasty snatch, it's making Charlotte cum and feeling like SHE has the power between the two even though Charlotte will no doubt call her all kinds of hurtful names that will no doubt turn Bayley on as much as it ticks her off as she licks her pussy like a good pussy eater. When Bayley reaches her destination she raises up, running her hands up Charlotte's insanely toned thighs, never taking her eyes off of Charlotte's wet pussy, a clear sign that Charlotte is incredibly turned on right now.

Bayley slowly raises her eyes up, seeing Emma and Dana dutifully suck and lick on Charlotte's tits before she looks up at Charlotte's eyes and she can tell what Charlotte wants Bayley to say to her _"Thank you for this privilege, Mistress Charlotte."_ Bayley says, and judging by the arrogant grin on Charlotte's face, it's exactly what she wanted to hear. _"Yeah, lick my pussy you disgusting peasant."_ Charlotte says when she feels Bayley's tongue on her pussy, Bayley may be-no, she definitely IS a worthless peasant who's sole purpose in this company is to please other women, but goddamn if Charlotte hates to admit that she's an extremely talented pussy eater.

 _"Mmmmh, come on Emma you're slacking behind the other two, are you even trying you little bitch."_ Charlotte mocks, pushing Emma's face harder into her tit, and all this mocking might come back to bite Charlotte on the ass, but she is so riled up on adrenaline that she feels invincible, unbroken and untouchable. Emma is fuming while she licks and sucks on Charlotte's nipple as hard as she can, she's so angry that she puts her hand on Charlotte's lower back inches away from groping The Queen's Ass without permission, she's about to risk it all and try to turn the tables right now and bend Charlotte over and see the look on Dana's face when she sees her pound Charlotte's Ass.

Charlotte doesn't reprimand Emma for putting a hand on her without permission, a huge lapse in judgment as Charlotte can only focus on the talented tongue of Bayley licking up and down her pussy, _"Fuck, right there you filthy peasant bitch, this is all you're good for Bayley, the same goes for you bitches too, you were all born to make superior women like me feel good!"_ Charlotte moans out when Bayley starts licking her clit, it's such a mind numbing action that Charlotte doesn't even register that Emma has slid her hand down onto her ass, and gently squeezes her ass. She's plotting, waiting for the opportune moment to strike and bring The Queen back down from her victory high. 

Charlotte grits her teeth, feeling herself about to cum from Bayley's talented mouth and it hasn't even been five minutes since she started doing it, she usually doesn't even get close to cumming after a short time of getting her pussy licked, she chalks it up to being extremely excited about getting the chance to fuck three women's asses in a row and show them who The Queen is. Deciding to just get it out of the way, Charlotte makes a fatal flaw _"Fuck, shove your finger inside of me and make me cum you bitch!"_ Charlotte shouts, throwing her head back as she lets her moans escape her lips.

Emma's eyes open wide, THIS is her chance and so she does what Charlotte wants her to do and she shoves her middle finger deep into Charlotte's Asshole _"Fuck!"_ Charlotte screams out, the sudden invasion of her asshole causing her to cum and cover Bayley's face, the sudden splash on Bayley's face stuns her from raising her hand up and shoving her fingers deep into Charlotte's snatch as she's wondering what made Charlotte cum so hard right now.

 _"Wh-what are you doing?"_ Charlotte asks softly, it's like Emma shoving her finger up her ass has turned off the unparalleled confidence of The Queen Charlotte Flair and she's been reverted back to the nervous and shaken up little Charlotte that has been seeking another good Ass Fucking. _"I did what you wanted My Queen, I stuck my finger up your ass and made you cum."_ Emma replies after taking Charlotte's tit out of her mouth, looking at the face of Charlotte twisting in anger, and then pleasure as she gently pumps her middle finger in and out of her asshole.

 _"Wait, what?"_ Dana asks, deeply confused at what Emma just said, looking at her partner before looking at the face of Charlotte who has lost all confidence with just one simple action. _"The great Charlotte Flair is no longer an Anal Virgin, she's now an Anal pounding craving little slut just like Bayley."_ Emma says, grinning as Charlotte tries her hardest to keep the moans escaping her lips as her asshole continues to be messaged by Emma's finger. Emma looks over at Dana, and the look of confusion on her face is almost as hot as Charlotte's face right now _"Bayley spilled the beans-pretty easily mind you, all you had to do was tell her she wouldn't cum if she didn't tell the truth about Charlotte's Anal Cherry."_ Emma added, and this causes Charlotte's eyes to widen in shock and then squint with anger as she looks down at Bayley, who turns away from the intense burning with hatred eyes of Charlotte Flair.

Charlotte is fucking furious, there was a promise made between the four women to keep this a secret and this fucking cunt told the first woman who fucked her ass? Charlotte has half the mind to jump on top of Bayley and kick the shit out of her, but she doesn't, she doesn't because... She doesn't know why, she's still frozen in pleasure as Emma continues her slow-oh so painfully slow Anal fingering.

 _"What are you going to do now Charlotte, are you going to fight back? After all, you won the match, and we are bound by the sacred law of the locker room to obey anything you say to us."_ Emma whispers into Charlotte's ear, causing the taller blonde woman to whimper and shiver pathetically. Emma is right, Charlotte has full control over what happens between the four women and when Emma stops moving her finger, it takes every fiber in Charlotte's being to not scream out 'please don't stop' she thought she was over these deprived desires, but it appears that she's not.

However, before she has any chance to speak _"Keep fingering her asshole."_ Bayley says softly, causing all three women standing to look down on her with contempt because who the fuck is she to tell them what to do? _"I won the match too, so theoretically I'm in control too... So finger that sluts asshole."_ Bayley adds, never taking her eyes off of the furious Charlotte. Dana sees this as an opportunity to take, _"She's got a point, will do Mistress Bayley."_ Dana replies, referring to Bayley as Mistress with so much sarcasm that Bayley can't even get excited about being called Mistress.

Dana quickly sucks on her index finger and before Emma can speak up, Dana shoves her finger up Charlotte's ass along with Emma's finger causing a moan to escape Charlotte's lips. _"Ooooh, this is a dream come true."_ Dana says as she's knuckle deep inside Charlotte's asshole. _"I can't wait until I have you on all four begging me to fuck your ass."_ Dana says as she starts pumping her finger in and out of Charlotte's asshole, making the second generation wrestler shiver at the thought of some start up rookie having a turn fuck her ass, it's almost as embarrassing as having a Bottom like Emma fuck her ass.

 _"Yeah, you can have a turn with her-"_ before Emma can finish her sentence, _"Are you imagining it Charlotte? Imagine your asshole getting stretched by my cock-Emma! stretch her ass with your finger."_ Dana says, gently bumping her hip into Emma's hip before turning to the side of Charlotte, bending her finger inside Charlotte's asshole and pulling it apart. Emma grits her teeth, getting agitated at how Dana is telling her what to do undermining her as SHE is the one that has got this situation into their favor, but she'll definitely be the first one to have a go at Charlotte's ass tonight and show Dana who's really a Top.

Emma copies Dana's movement, bending her middle finger inside Charlotte's ass and pulling it apart, causing Charlotte to moan shamefully as the two women behind her stare at the gaping hole of Charlotte Flair, both women are on the same page when they want to see Charlotte's asshole gaping even larger than that. _"Get on your knees bitch!"_ Dana screams, pulling her finger and Emma's finger out of Charlotte's asshole before she pushes Charlotte down to the floor next to Bayley _"That's it, that's where you belong Charlotte, on your knees like the Anal loving bitch you are along with Bayley!"_ Dana taunts, allowing Emma to quickly move around her and grab a handful of Charlotte's hair and shove her face into her own wet pussy to try and regain any sense of dominating The Queen herself.

 _"Yeah, you act like you're still a pure Top, but you're nothing more than an Anal Whore now, so lick my pussy you delusional bitch."_ Emma screams, pushing Charlotte's face deeper into her snatch to try and get her to lick her pussy. Dana let's out a little giggle, _"No need to rush Emma."_ Dana says, chastising Emma like a child as she reaches down and grabs a handful of Bayley's hair, and slowly brings her face to her dripping wet pussy. Dana's whole body shiver when she feels Bayley give her pussy one long lick, _"Mmmmh, Mistress Dana you're pussy tastes even better than Charlotte's."_ Bayley says, looking up into her Dana's eyes as she lies to make her light up with excitement and no doubt bother the shit out of Charlotte because even though Charlotte is the biggest bitch in the world, she's got an amazingly tasty pussy.

 _"That's right Bayley, my pussy tastes so much better than Charlotte's, Mmmmh, keep going."_ Dana says, grabbing her breasts and giving her hardened nipples a squeeze. Bayley licks her pussy one more time, moaning this time and putting on a smile for extra effect _"Mmmmh, it tastes even better than Emma's pussy."_ Bayley says, because she's not stupid and just like Charlotte she can sense the uneasiness between Emma & Dana, and it's clear that Dana is the Alpha between the two of them despite Emma being more experienced in the ring than Dana. _"Hey!"_ Emma screams out, annoyed at what Bayley is playing at because it's the same game Charlotte played and look where she's at, on her knees gently licking and teasing Emma's pussy.

 _"Lighten up Emma, you'll get your chance to punish this mouthy little bitch when you bend her over and fuck her ass."_ Dana moans out, Emma looks at Dana, thinking about how she wants to bend HER over and punish her for stepping out of line from what they agreed with originally. _"Charlotte, is that the best you've got?! Lick my fucking pussy and make me cum you dumb skank!"_ Emma shouts, turning her attention back on the woman between her legs. Charlotte has to bite back a sarcastic remark that she wants to make about the current power dynamic between the two women standing on their feet, but Charlotte has something else on her mind.

She wants to make Emma cum, NOT because she wants to be a good little Bottom, but because she wants to see if it'll make her fall to her knees and further expose her in front of everyone as unfit to be a True Top. So Charlotte starts putting in more effort, and her talent is unmatched because Emma is moaning, her legs are trembling every time Charlotte's tongue glides over her honeypot and when she flicks her clit with her tongue, Charlotte grins at how easy Emma is to please, but it makes it all so much more pathetic and hot because why is she allowing someone so beneath her boss her around and when she hears Dana moan out praises for Bayley, she figures out why? She doesn't want to lose to BAYLEY, she doesn't want Bayley to make Dana cum first or scream out that she wants Bayley to make her cum, Charlotte Flair is better than Bayley at everything and that's why Emma is moaning louder and more frequently than Dana is. 

_"Yeah, moan for me Emma, I bet Charlotte's tongue is sooo good."_ Dana moans out, biting her lower lip as she watches Emma, watches her legs shiver, her cute facial expressions as Charlotte goes to town on her pussy and what makes it even cuter to Dana is that Emma is trying so hard not to be the first one of them cum, Dana grins and thinks about how she's going to make Emma realize what she really is after she gets done pounding Charlotte's ass and then Bayley's ass, because Dana arrogantly thinks that she'll have the stamina to fuck all three women's asses in a row, but that's Dana Brooke, she'll keeping pushing past her limitations and that arrogance may one day cost her everything.

 _"Make her cum Charlotte, make Emma cum!"_ Dana screams, after a few more minutes of Emma struggling to stop herself from cumming, to the point that it looks like she's about to cry like a baby. Charlotte grins, her masterful oral skills were enough to push Emma to the edge, but never fully push Emma into that sweet sweet bliss of orgasm. "Wait-not yet-AAAH!" Emma screams out, Charlotte completely ignores her protest to listen to the much more domineering blonde woman behind her. Emma grips onto Charlotte's head, her eyes widen, she loses all feelings in her legs and she tries so hard to stand tall, to prove that she's a Top, but she crumples to the floor, on her knees, panting for breath, feeling deep pleasure and shame at her own failure to withstand the powerful orgasm and she can't even look at Charlotte's smug face right now.

 _"Oh yeah baby, MMmmh, now it's time to make me cum you fat ass bitch!"_ Dana says, shoving Bayley's face into her pussy harder, wanting more of Bayley's wet tongue on her clit. Bayley begrudingly does what Dana wants, feeling pissed because she couldn't beat Charlotte in this contest of making the women their pleasing cum first, although she tells herself that Emma only came because Dana made Charlotte make Emma cum, so Bayley wins this round. Bayley puts everything she has into making Dana cum harder than Emma, to make her pass out and take the power back into HER hand and use the moment of Charlotte's apparent weakness to bend her over and put her in the place. 

_"Fuck! Fuck I'm the Best!"_ Dana screams out as Bayley pushes her over the edge, her girl cum covers Bayley's face and Bayley doesn't stop her tongue assault on Dana's pussy, she's going crazy with lust and trying her hardest to make her pass out with pleasure. However, Dana stands tall, her knees tremble like crazy and when it looks like Dana is about to fall down like Emma, Dana lets out a victorious shout and shoves Bayley away from her pussy. _"I really am the best!"_ Dana shouts, flexing her arms and cackling like a maniac as she looks at the three women on the floor looking at her, she owns all of them, they're all her bitches and she's going to prove it. 

_"Emma get up and get a Strap-On."_ Dana says, looking at poor pitiful Emma and deciding to throw her a bone. _"You get Bayley's ass, while I get The Queen's ass."_ Dana says as she backs away from Bayley to get the Strap-On's that have been laid on the bed. Emma lowers her head and grumbles angrily as she stands up, she can't even look at Dana because she's so pissed at her and at herself for being so weak, but she promises that she's going to outperform Dana when it comes to fucking a bitches ass when they get to it.

 _"Bayley, Charlotte why don't you two bitches kiss while we Strap up and lube up, Mmmmh I'd love to see two Anal loving whores make-out."_ Dana says, a demand that makes Charlotte scoff because she'd never kiss Bayley in any circumstance because that little peasant doesn't deserve to feel her lips on her. However, as Charlotte is laughing at the idea Bayley quickly turns around, crawls toward Charlotte and with power that she never thought she had, turns Charlotte around and crashes her lips against Charlotte's for the first time ever.

Bayley would hate to admit this, but she has always wanted to kiss Charlotte and she never got the privilege of doing it and they both moan into the kiss at the taste of pussy on each other lips, Charlotte is cursing herself for letting something so pathetic escape her lips and even more for allowing Bayley to control the kissing, to allow Bayley's tongue to roam around inside her mouth and for Bayley to run her hands up and down her back, giving her ass a little squeeze and she doesn't do anything when Bayley pulls her ass apart.

Charlotte doesn't realize that Dana has walked around her while she was getting lost in Bayley's surpising kissing ability. _"Oooh, that is such a cute little hole, it's a shame that it's already been used."_ Dana says as she admires Charlotte's asshole, Charlotte blushes at the demeaning compliment that Dana just gave her. Dana slaps Bayley's hands away so that she can spread Charlotte's ass herself, _"I'll be the best one to fuck your ass. Mmmmh, I'll make you cum so hard and make you my bitch."_ Dana says as she gives Charlotte's ass a good hard double slap causing Charlotte to let out a cute little whimper into Bayley's mouth.

 _"Emma, pull Bayley back. I want these two sluts to look at each other as we fuck their asses."_ Dana orders, snapping her finger as she grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair and yanks her away from Bayley's lips. Emma grits her teeth and glares at Dana, but like a good little submissive bitch, she grabs Bayley's hair and yanks it back, telling her without words to scoot a few inches away from Charlotte so that the two women can look at each other as they get fucked in the ass. 

_"But, before we wreck these assholes, let's treat ourselves to these prizes."_ Dana says, licking her lips before she spreads Charlotte's ass and shoves her face between those firm ass-cheeks, the moment her tongue touches her quivering asshole, try as hard as she can, Charlotte moans and she does it in front of Bayley who is intently watching her, moaning shamefully as Emma starts licking her asshole with intense passion. Charlotte wants to look away, to ignore Bayley's lust filled gaze as Charlotte moans louder than Bayley is from having her forbidden hole licked. But Charlotte is too stubborn, too prideful to ever look away and show weakness ESPECIALLY when it comes to Bayley of all people.

Bayley is loving this, she loves having her ass eaten out and she loves the view in front of her, Charlotte getting her ass licked, prepared to get fucked in the ass once again and brought down another peg even if it's not by her own hands like she hopes, she's going to enjoy watching Charlotte get fucked in the ass and cum like an Anal Loving bitch that she is. She's also confident that she won't break first before Charlotte, although she was confident that she was going to win at NXT Takeover: Rival, and look what happened? But, what makes her confident is that Emma is a poor Top, as Bayley has gotten well acquainted with her over the last month and it always ends with Bayley having to ride it out for Emma because of her poor stamina when it comes to GIVING an Ass-fucking.

 _"Mmmmh, your ass is delicious Charlotte, but now it's time to start fucking it."_ Dana says, pulling her face away from Charlotte's ass and licking her lips, wanting very badly to shove her tongue back up that asshole because Charlotte Flair has an absolutely delicious asshole that Dana could literally spend hours licking. But now is not the time, it's time to do something that Emma clearly lacks the ability to do and that is break The Queen and make Charlotte her bitch.

Dana grips her girl cock and guides the tip of her cock to Charlotte's asshole and the tip of it causes Charlotte's whole body to shiver in anticipation at what's about to happen that she forgets about Bayley for a moment, until she doesn't and the lowly bitch is grinning and shaking her head, anticipating the further descent of The Queen. Emma pulls her face away from Bayley's juicy fat ass and she lines the tip of her girl cock against Bayley's ass, but she doesn't shove her cock deep inside Bayley's asshole like she wants to do, she's waiting-NOT for Dana to give her permission to do it, she just wants Bayley to beg for it like the shameless little Ass slut that she is, that's the reason.

 _"What do you want me to do?"_ Dana asks, rubbing the tip of her cock up and down Charlotte's asshole, teasing her, making her whimper so pathetically and finally break eye contact with Bayley because what she wants is so deprived, so shameful, so fucking hot. _"Come on Charlotte, if you don't tell me what you want, I can't make you cum, don't you want to cum?"_ Dana asks, continuing her teasing strokes as Charlotte is hanging by a thread. _"I want you to... fuck my ass."_ Charlotte says, quickly getting the words out of her mouth and lowering her head in shame as she can just tell that Bayley is grinning widely at seeing one of her rivals admit her dirty desires. 

Dana grabs Charlotte's hair and yanks it back, causing Charlotte to yelp in pain. _"What was that, say it slower you dumb bitch!"_ Dana growls into Charlotte's ear, Charlotte looks at Bayley and the look on Bayley's face is enough to fill Charlotte's body with the rebellious resolve to do something that will hurt more than it'll help her. _"Please fuck my ass, Mistress Dana."_ Charlotte says, never taking her eyes off of Bayley and Bayley finally breaks eye contact, a small victory for Charlotte to hold onto before she's shoved back onto her hands as Dana starts to gently push the tip of her cock against Charlotte's asshole, but she stops from fully penetrating Charlotte's asshole. 

_"Emma, shove your cock up Bayley's ass and start fucking her. Mmmmh, I want Charlotte to see what she's going to look like when I start fucking her ass."_ Dana says as she continues to tease Charlotte, tormenting her with the touch of her girl cock on her asshole. Bayley takes a deep breath, bracing herself for when Emma to take her plastic cock and shove it up her ass. Bayley tries to keep a straight face, to stop herself from moaning when Emma shoves the tip of her cock up her ass with Charlotte watching, but her true colors show when she moans out and her face twists in pure pleasure at getting her ass stretched.

 _"Look at her face Charlotte, that's what you're going to look like when I shove my cock up your ass."_ Dana says as they both watch Bayley's face, her face flushed and she looks like she's in paradise right now as Emma slowly fucks her ass. _"Listen to how she moans like a dirty slut as she's getting her asshole fucked, she has no shame."_ Dana adds, Charlotte closes her eyes and all she can hear is Bayley moaning loudly as Emma's Strap-On stretches and maybe she's putting on a little show to drag Charlotte down into submissiveness that Bayley can capitalize on. _"You think you're better than Bayley, you think you're different than that slut over there?"_ Dana says, getting angrier as she gets more turned on by the moans of Bayley. 

_"I'm going to expose you as no better than Bayley."_ Dana says before she finally shoves her cock into Charlotte's asshole, the action causes Charlotte to moan just as loudly as Bayley did when Emma shoved her cock into her ass. _"Fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, Dana is now the fourth woman in under a week to fuck Charlotte's asshole a thought that quickly fills Charlotte's mind with shame as she promised herself that she would never let a woman fuck her ass after Emma, but not only did she allow AJ, Paige & Summer to have a turn with her poor asshole, she made a promise THIS morning that she was done taking it up the ass.

Here is the great Charlotte Flair, letting an inexperienced wrestler fucking her ass after she beat her fairly in a match where Dana put her ass on the line and she's loving every second of it. " _Do you hear yourself Charlotte, you're moaning louder than Bayley, you're an even bigger Ass slut than she is, admit it!"_ Dana says as she grabs Charlotte's hair and raises her head up so that she can look into Bayley's face. _"N-no! You're just better at fucking asses than Emma!"_ Charlotte replies, denying reality and trying to drive a wedge between Dana & Emma, and it looks like it works because an angry scowl crosses Emma's face and she starts to put even more effort and fury into her Ass fucking of Bayley. 

_"That's right, I'm the best! I'm going to go down as the greatest Top in WWE history!"_ Dana shouts as she starts to match Emma's intensity, and aggressive pounding of Charlotte's ass, being driven by the Charlotte's praise. _"Ahhh fuck! You're fucking me better than Emma ever could, holy fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out, her vision becoming more blurry, but before that happened she can see how red Emma's face is with anger. _"Ahahaha! That's because I'm the true Alpha in our relationship, Emma begs me to fuck her ass like a Anal Slut, just like you did!"_ Dana screams out, throwing her head back, getting a dig at Emma and Charlotte, bringing Charlotte down a little bit as she thought that she had some level of power despite a plastic cock in her ass making her moan so loudly.

 _"I'm going to fuck you all night, make you realize that you need a cock-my cock up your ass every single day and cum like the dirty bitch you are!"_ Dana screams out, she's so lost in her animalistic lust that she doesn't see Emma slowing down her assault on Bayley's asshole as she feels like she's about to cum, and even though she's so fucking angry right now, she doesn't know if she'll be able to fuck through her orgasm. Bayley is so close to cumming, so when she feels Emma start to slow down she lets out a pathetic whimper and looks over at Charlotte and Dana with envy as Dana is showing no sign of slowing down like Emma.

 _"No, Mistress Emma, please let me cum, please keep fucking my ass!"_ Bayley screams out, which is enough to draw Dana's attention to them and away from fucking Charlotte's asshole. _"Awww, does the little butt slut Bayley need to cum?"_ Dana asks, slowing down her own thrusting movement much to the chagrin of Charlotte who is on the verge of begging to cum too. _"Yes Mistress Dana please let me cum."_ Bayley begs, allowing herself to look so pathetic as she wants Emma to look even more pathetic in the eyes of Dana Brooke. Dana looks at Emma and raises an eyebrow, _"Well Emma, make that bitch cum, cum like the Anal whore that she is!"_ Dana orders, watching the Australian wrestler intently. 

Emma has been put on the spot, no doubt on purpose by the bitch she's currently fucking in the ass and therefore SHOULD mean that she has the power of the two. Emma grits her teeth, she's going to fucking Bayley until she cums, until SHE cums and unlike last time Emma won't slow down, she'll prove the three women in the room that she does have what it takes to be a Top, to strike fear into their hearts when she continues to fuck Bayley through orgasm, after orgasm after orgasm until Bayley passes out from the pleasure. _"Fucking slut, you're nothing Bayley!"_ Emma says as she resumes her intense ass fucking of Bayley's ass. 

Emma starts to growl like a wild animal, she grips tightly on Bayley's hips as she pounds Bayley's ass with everything she has as she becomes lost in unbridled angry lust and the sole goal of proving that she is undoubtedly worthy of the title as 'Top'. When she feels herself about to cum, this time she doesn't stop, she doesn't stop moaning alongside Bayley as she throws her head back, feeling her entire body shake as she feels herself about to burst with ecstasy and when Bayley cums, Emma cums a few seconds after she does and... Emma collapses on top of Bayley, only being held up by Bayley pushing her hands on the floor.

Emma has failed, her face is on Bayley's shoulder blade gasping for breath as her mind is fuzzy from her orgasm, but she can definitely hear Dana's cackling and it just kills Emma's already low spirit right now. _"That's a shame, but don't worry Charlotte I won't falter like Emma."_ Dana says as she starts to thrust in and out of Charlotte's asshole again. _"We'll see about that."_ Charlotte moans out, actually feeling sorry for Bayley for having such a poor Alpha and for Emma for thinking she could ever be a Top and maybe even still holding onto this idea that she could be one after constantly failing to withstand an orgasm and fuck through it. 

_"I'm not Emma, I'm the total package, I'm THE Total Diva."_ Dana replies confidently, she flexes her right arm as she continues to pound Charlotte's ass, eliciting more moans to escape Charlotte's lips and fill her heart with hope that Dana's boasts are true because she doesn't want to be like Bayley right now who didn't experience a full heavenly orgasm that you'd get from having your ass fucked with no rest even during your own orgasm. _"Ahhh, ahh fuck!"_ Charlotte moans out as Dana churns her insides, causing her to curl her toes and fingers, sweat starts to build on her face as she feels like she's about to cum, about to beg Dana to make her cum like a bitch, but Dana speaks out first. 

_"Yeah fucking moan for me Charlotte, you're about to cum aren't you? I can tell, I'm going to be a nice Mistress and let you cum."_ Dana says, planting her feet on the floor and finding the right angle to fucking Charlotte's ass and she starts to drilling into Charlotte's asshole, this causes Charlotte's eyes to open wide in shock as Dana starts to completely destroy her asshole and all Charlotte can think about is how she needs to feel this pleasure every single day, she doesn't care about anything else, just a cock destroying her ass and making her cum. _"Fuck, fuck I'm cumming!"_ Charlotte moans out, her entire body goes numb as she falls face first onto the hotel room floor. 

Dana stops herself from cumming for as long as possible, but eventually she cums, gritting her teeth as she pushes through her own orgasm like she said she would and she kept fucking Charlotte's asshole through orgasm after orgasm. Bayley looks on with jealousy at how Charlotte got the superior woman, she'll chide herself later for thinking like that when she's alone. Emma looks on at Dana and thinks that maybe she should just give up, to fully submit to Dana and be her Anal Loving bitch and just admit that she's better than her in the bedroom. Charlotte can't even think, she doesn't even know what her name is, what her gender is or if she's real because Dana has expertly fucked her ass to a damn near perfect degree. 

_"Yeah, you're my bitch now Charlotte, I own you now."_ Dana says, finally slowing down, pulling her cock out of Charlotte's asshole and she looks at the gaping asshole of the woman she just conquered that she doesn't realize that Charlotte's face has turned from a blissful one to an intense one. _"No you don't, you will never own me."_ Charlotte replies defiantly, clenching her fists angrily because there's one thing that Charlotte will never be and that's someone's property. Dana raises an eyebrow, shocked at the defiance because she thought after such a powerful orgasm, Charlotte would have submitted. _"I like a challenge."_ Dana says as she stands straight up, stroking her cock that is coated with Charlotte's Ass Cream and contemplating on what to do next as she looks at the three women. 

_"Emma, lay down on the bed."_ Dana says, snapping her fingers and pointing towards the bed. _"Yes Mistress."_ Emma replies, quickly covering her mouth as that was a complete accident and thankfully Dana is too lost in thought about what she plans on doing with The Queen for the rest of the night. Emma pulls her cock out of Bayley's asshole, making the Latino wrestler to moan and whimper as the cock leaves her asshole. Emma stands up, her legs wobbly, but she manages to reach the bed and lay back down onto the bed, and she awaits for whatever Dana has planned. _"Charlotte, go ride Emma's cock, let her penetrate your pussy."_ Dana says, gently kicking Charlotte's ass to get her to going. 

Charlotte's heart was racing because she thought that Dana was going to order Charlotte to Anally ride Emma's girl cock and then Dana would have joined in and take Charlotte's Anal cherry, a dream-NIGHTMARE come true for Charlotte as she's still 100% definitely 100% against having her asshole doubled stuffed with two cocks. Charlotte slowly crawls toward the bed, climbing onto the bed and she straddles Emma's waist, guiding Emma's black 8 inch Strap-On covered with Bayley's Ass-Cream and shoving it inside her dripping wet pussy, moaning as she enjoys having her pussy fucked, but not as much as her asshole fucked. 

_"Yeah, ride my cock slut."_ Emma says, which causes Charlotte to scoff _"Uh huh, try fucking a woman through an orgasm and maybe you wouldn't have to lay down and let them do all the work because you don't have the durability to do it yourself."_ Charlotte replies, rolling her eyes and letting Emma's dirty talk slide right off her. _"You bitch!"_ Emma spits back, how the fuck can this bitch be so full of resistance after she squirted so hard after getting her Asshole fucked? It's driving Emma crazy, that smug look on her face. _"Calm down you two, I'm still debating on what Bayley should be doing."_ Dana says, looking down at Bayley who is happily moaning as she cleans Dana's cock and enjoying the greatest taste in the world-Charlotte Flair's Ass Cream. 

Charlotte looks over at the sight and she fucking hates how jealous of Bayley she is right now because she's getting to taste the deepest part of her Asshole because she doesn't deserve that right, to taste something so heavenly. _"I know what Bayley can do, she can video tape Charlotte getting Double Penetrated and send it to Becky-those two have this weird sexual tension and it'll fuck with Charlotte later on."_ Emma says, snapping Charlotte's attention back down towards Emma and blushing as she thinks about how the last time Charlotte sent Becky pictures of her getting her ass fucked by Emma and cleaning her Ass off her very own Strap-On that Emma used to fuck her. _"Oh my god, that's such a great idea! You're so smart Emma."_ Dana replies, in such a patronizing way that it takes all the joy out of it for Emma to enjoy the compliment. 

_"Bayley, go get Charlotte's phone and record me shoving my cock up her ass and you can send it to Becky."_ Dana says, she doesn't know what the issue between Becky and Charlotte is, and honestly she doesn't really care other than it might cause Charlotte to one day become Becky's bitch and Dana absolutely won't let that happen so she's going to fuck Charlotte all night and maybe she'll even break Becky and the two of them can be together as her bitches. Dana climbs onto the bed, Emma is kind enough to spread Charlotte's asshole for her and she waits for Bayley to graph Charlotte's phone and get the perfect shot of Charlotte getting doubled teamed by Emma and Dana Brooke. 

_"I'm ready."_ Bayley says, hitting the record button after admiring the view of Charlotte Flair seconds away from what she believes to be the first time she gets Double Penetrated by two women without realizing that AJ Lee and Paige have already done that a few days ago. Dana gives the camera a wick, and a kiss _"For you Becky."_ Dana says before she shoves her cock back into Charlotte's asshole, making Charlotte moan as Dana slowly inserts her cock back into her asshole. _"Cut the video right there and send it to Becky, we'll get another one when this bitch is about to cum again."_ Dana says when her hips touches Charlotte's ass once again. 

Bayley nods her head, and ends the recording. She looks through Charlotte's contact list, however unbeknownst to Bayley and even to Charlotte herself that when Charlotte went to the bathroom during the Hall of Fame ceremony it gave Summer Rae enough time to go through Charlotte's phone, deleting all of the messages Charlotte sent to two women and also changing the names of what those two women's name were in Charlotte's Contact list so when Bayley sees **'Irish Bitch Face'** she quickly thinks that it's such an obvious and dumb nickname for Becky and she sends the video without knowing any better, thinking she just added more fuel to the fire with Becky and Charlotte's budding sexual tension. _"Sent, Becky's going to love this."_ Bayley says, looking into Charlotte's face and Charlotte quickly looks away embarrassed at what Becky might think after seeing her getting double penetrated, but what she doesn't realize that Bayley just accidently sent that video to someone even worse than Becky fucking Lynch.

* * *

 _"Yes, yes yes-fuck!"_ Naomi moans out as Sasha fucks her ass alongside her old BFF partner Summer Rae-who called her and asked if she wanted to double team Naomi's big fat ass like old times. Sasha would never turn down the chance to fuck such a ridiculously fat ass _"And that's why I'm the fucking Boss and don't you forget it!"_ Sasha says, not only to a cum drunk Naomi, but to the woman next to her filling Naomi's Asshole with her own Strap-On. Sasha slaps Naomi's beautiful fat booty that rivaled Bayley's glorious Ass before she pulled her cock out of her Asshole _"I told you Sasha, Naomi's ass didn't disappoint._ " Summer says as she watches Sasha walks towards the end table next to the bed to graph a bottle of water.

When she downs the entire bottle, her phone beeps and she wonders who the fuck would message The Boss without permission? It better not be that fucking Bottom Bayley begging for another Ass fucking because she'll tell that bitch to go fuck her ass with a 12 inch Dildo knowing that Anal Whore would gladly do that. She picks up her phone with a scowl on her face and it sort of loosens when she sees that it's a message from Charlotte and then she's wondering why Charlotte is texting her after she spent the last month ignoring her and pretending that she doesn't exist.

She unlocks her phone, clicks on the video that Charlotte sent her and what she sees has her jaw practically hit the floor before she starts to cackle like a insane person that it takes Summer Rae a second to realize what just happens and she turns around to prevent Sasha from seeing the devilish grin on her face and if she's right about what she thinks Sasha is laughing about, it just furthers proves what Charlotte is slowly becoming. Sasha slowly stops laughing, then she's grinning before her face turns deadly serious as this video means a lot of things for the future. 


	7. Challenge Made

To say that Sasha Banks was conflicted would be an absolute understatement, she's walking towards her destination, giddy that the biggest threat to her spot as the Alpha of NXT has seemingly fallen to the level of allowing fucking Emma and a newbie take a turn at pounding her ass, thus securing her spot with no end. She was also disappointed that Charlotte was getting fucked in the ass like some lowly Butt slut by two women beneath her, because deep down Sasha wanted a worthy challenge and shamefully thought that Charlotte would bounce back and fuck her ass again, a thought that causes Sasha's asshole to quiver with need. And at the same time she was furious that Dana and Emma were touching HER property without permission and a paying her not only respect, but a hefty fee to have a turn with Charlotte's asshole. 

Charlotte may or may not realize this, but she's belonged to Sasha the night she took her Anal Cherry and made her cum multiple times on her cock. Charlotte can try and reclaim her spot as The Alpha of NXT, or even delude herself into thinking that she can return to being a respectful and feared Top in WWE one day, but it's just a foolish dream, Charlotte is clinging onto her past self, trying to do every. She also realized that now she has to deal with putting Emma back into her place, and then seeing to it that Dana Brooke knows her place in the pecking order because there's nothing sadder than a Bottom who thinks they could ever be a Top like The Boss. 

Sasha stops in front of a Hotel Room door, the room where Charlotte is right now getting fucked like the Anal Whore she is and if Sasha really tries to listen in through the door she can hear the faintest moans of the once mighty Queen as she gets her slutty asshole fucked by inferior women. Sasha graphs the room key for Charlotte's door-acquired by telling the Hotel Receptionist that she accidently locked herself out of Charlotte's hotel room and is desperate to get back to her dear lover.

She takes a moment to calm herself and force the giant evil grin off her face before she inserts the key into the door and unlock it because she wants to appear calm and cool instead of barking orders at every woman she finds in there like she wants to do. When Sasha finally decides to unlock and open the door, she is greeted with the pleasing visual and sound of Charlotte Anally riding Dana Brooke's cock like a wild woman as Emma fucks her throat with her girl cock while Bayley records the entire thing.

Sasha stands there for what feels like hours, seeing how long it'll take them to realize that THEIR Alpha is in the room with them, but Dana and Emma are far too lost in the moment of taunting and hurling insults towards Charlotte as she's moaning and gagging like a whore on Emma's girl cock. She looks over at Bayley, who also doesn't notice Sasha standing right there and Sasha chalks it up to her being a dipshit instead of the obvious reason and that's Bayley is lustfully looking at Charlotte-someone that was MEANT to remain a pure Top, never losing her Anal Cherry, riding Dana's cock, she'd be moaning so loudly if Emma wasn't gagging her mouth with her cock. Bayley was wishing that she was in Dana's position watching Charlotte bounce up and down her cock, but at the same time wishing she was in Charlotte's position, signaling her own continuing conflicting feelings about what she wants to be in WWE.

Eventually, Sasha has had enough of just watching, it's time to show these bitches who The Boss is. _"Well isn't this disappointing."_ Sasha says, and with less than five words the three women stop what their doing. Bayley, Dana and Emma look at Sasha in shock and horror at the Alpha of NXT, while Charlotte is frozen in fear and shame with Emma's cock in her mouth, feeling like her entire world has just ended because how the fuck did Sasha get in, how did she know that she'd be in the current situation where she's got a plastic cock up her ass, riding it while another woman fucks her with another plastic cock that is covered with her pussy juice.

All of Dana's bravado and trash talking about how she's the next Alpha has stopped as she looks at the true Alpha, the one who took Charlotte Flair's Anal Cherry in all of her glory, wearing a thigh length dress and her hair in a ponytail, glaring at her so intensively. Dana tries to speak, tries to put back on a face of utter confidence, but she can't. _"Emma, take your cock out of Charlotte's mouth and get off the bed."_ Sasha practically shouts, Emma quickly nods her head, pushes Charlotte off of her and then jumps off the bed and walks away from it, obeying like a good little bitch. _"Sa-Sasha, how-"_ before Charlotte can ask Sasha a question, Sasha quickly cuts her off. _"I told the receptionist that I lost my room key, and the dumb bitch believed me."_ Sasha says, slowly turning to look over at Bayley _"And speaking of dumb bitches, this dumbass over here sent ME those videos instead of Becky."_ Sasha says, causing Bayley and Charlotte's eyes to widen, Charlotte turns her head to glare at Bayley and think to herself that of course Bayley would be fucking stupid enough or maybe even spiteful enough to send those videos to Sasha.

Bayley quickly looks down at Charlotte's phone to ignore the burning look Charlotte is giving to her, she goes through Charlotte's Contact lists again and looks at the phone number of Irish Bitch Face, and if she was more thoughtful with her researching it was clear that this was Sasha Banks number. Bayley wishes that she had actually planned on sending the videos to Sasha, but this was an accident and one that made Bayley smile because it means that Charlotte will be further humiliated. _"You bitch."_ Charlotte spits out, she's so angry that she completely forgets that she has a dildo up her ass that when she rises up, the dildo massages her inside and it quickly quells any semblance of fire in Charlotte, making her moan as the pleasure is just too much for her and she stops in her track.

 _"Hmmm, what are you going to do Charlie? Continue to impale your ass on that cock and make yourself cum like a dirty little butt slut or are you going to get up and beat the shit out of Bayley?"_ Sasha asks, a grin on her face as she watches Charlotte's body shiver in delight. Charlotte grits her teeth, digging her nails into her thighs so hard she feels like she'll penetrate the skin. She doesn't know what she wants, she wants to get off Dana and smack Bayley AND Sasha around, but she knows if she moves even an inch she'll moan because of Dana's girl cock deep in her ass. She slowly lifts herself up, keeping her mouth shut tight so that the moans won't escape her lips as the girl cock rubs her anal passages.

Charlotte whimpers when she's inches away from fully taking the plastic dildo out of her ass, disgusted with herself for getting depressed at the thought of being unable to get off one more time from getting her Ass fucked... Just one more time, before Dana's cock is about to slip out of Charlotte's ass, Charlotte sits back down onto Dana's lap, causing the shorter blonde to let out a grunt of surprise at the sudden movement of the taller and stronger blonde.

Sasha throws her head back and cackles, _"Pathetic, oh so pathetic."_ Sasha says, shaking her head in disappointment as Charlotte resumes bouncing up and down Dana's girl cock, moaning and whimpering as she does it. Dana doesn't even know what to do right now, she's just watching her strap-on disappear and then reappear as Charlotte rides her cock, furiously slamming her ass down onto her, but maybe she shouldn't say anything because seeing The Queen's face twisted in pleasure as she drills her own ass is enough.

 _"Ahhh! Fuck, I'm about to cum!"_ Charlotte moans out, slowing down so she can savor this feeling, the absolute last time she takes it up the ass. "Then cum bitch, expose yourself further as a Anal Loving bitch." Sasha says, and Charlotte was going to do it anyways without Sasha giving her permission, so she resumes her faster pace and after a few more seconds of thrusting up and down, Charlotte's muscles tighten, her pupils dilate and drool runs down her chin as she cums for the third time in a row from having her asshole stretched and fucked.

Charlotte falls down onto Dana's body, and Dana whispers into Charlotte's ear so that Sasha won't hear _"You're mine, don't forget it."_ before she nibbles on Charlotte's ear lobe. Charlotte shakes her head, too weak to verbally deny it because nobody will ever own her ass. Charlotte's rest is short lived as she feels someone run their hand through her hair, grabs a hand full of it and yanks her off of Dana and Dana's girl cock pops out of her asshole causing Charlotte to whimper as she's brought down to the floor. _"All of you out, The Boss doesn't feel like having an audience while she's fucking The so called Queen's asshole."_ Sasha says, snapping her fingers and pointing at the Hotel Room door. 

Call it pity or whatever you want, Sasha has no desire to let other people see what she's about to do to Charlotte and she's hoping that by the time she leaves this room that Charlotte will fully accept her place as her Anal Loving Bitch and she'll be happy for it. Bayley quickly gets up, putting Charlotte's phone on the end table before picking up her clothes on the floor. Emma takes off her Strap-On and walks to her piles of clothes in the corner, Dana-for a split second thinks about telling Sasha that she can't tell her what to do, but one stern look from The Boss is enough to tell her that now is not the time to gamble with Sasha Banks. It's best if Dana just holds off for now, and then pull the rug out from underneath Sasha's feet and put the little bitch in her place. 

Dana slides off the bed, and does what Emma did, take off her Strap-On, walk towards her pile of clothes next to Emma's and then all three women put on their clothes. Bayley is the first one to leave, silently fuming as she was supposed to have fucked Dana's and Emma's ass today, but Charlotte screwed everything up and dragged her down into submitting again even though they both won the match and their asses. Bayley starts to contemplate what she should do next, fighting the urge to wait for Emma and Dana to come out so that they can take her to their room and have their way with her like they did with Charlotte or go rent a Hotel Room for herself and rest. Thankfully she chooses the latter and leaves the hall way before Emma or Dana are able to call out to her. 

Dana and Emma have left the room, leaving Sasha standing over a groveling Charlotte Flair, once a proud and terrifying top that Sasha simultaneously respected and feared at one time not too long ago, now look at her, covered in sweat, whimpering and used up by two women that the old Charlotte would have had bent over that bed and fucking them with no end in sight, breaking them and making them hers. Sasha can't help but feel sorry for her, the shit eating grin on her face doesn't mean what she feels about Charlotte isn't ENTIRELY true, but now it's time for Sasha Banks, The Boss to show Charlotte Flair her true path in WWE instead of going down a path that has been blocked off. 

Sasha reaches down and grabs a handful of Charlotte's hair, pulls her up into a kneeling position and deep down Sasha is hoping that there would be some level of anger and fight in Charlotte's eyes when she looks up at her and... There isn't, there is no fight left in Charlotte and that's beyond disappointing for Sasha. _"I'm going to fuck you're ass, and I bet you're looking forward to it, aren't you whore?"_ Sasha asks, squatting down until she's inches away from Charlotte's face. _"Y-yes."_ Charlotte replies, her voice soft and submissive, accepting and loving her fate, Sasha shakes her head, letting go of Charlotte's hair before standing back straight again. 

_"Sickening."_ Sasha mutters to herself as she hikes up her dress revealing that she's not wearing any panties, and that she's incredibly turned on right now _"It only took one ass fucking to break you, I mean I never let other women fuck my ass after you had your turn with me, but I guess that just means that I was always a better Ass fucker than you, who knew? Oh that's right, I did."_ Sasha says with a giant grin on her face, goading Charlotte into talking back and showing SOME level of fight in her. _"Y-yeah."_ Charlotte replies, because maybe Sasha is right, maybe she IS a better Ass fucker than her, she's definitely right that night of getting fucked in the Ass has truly messed with the mind and confidence of Charlotte, and for the last month all Charlotte can think about for the most part is GETTING fucked in the ass rather than getting fucked in the ass. 

_"Holy shit, this is just sad, you're bumming me out Charlotte so why don't you do something to make your Boss happy."_ Sasha scoffs, grabbing Charlotte's head and bringing her face between her legs. _"Lick my pussy, lick it like a good little dyke, make me cum and then I'll bend you over that bed and fuck your ass even better than I did the first night I took your Anal Cherry."_ Sasha says, slowly grinding her pussy against Charlotte's lips. Charlotte's whole body shudders, remembering the night Sasha first fucked her ass and it's still the best Anal fucking she's had so far, guess you never truly forget you're first time. 

Charlotte gives Sasha's pussy one long lick, moaning at the taste of Sasha's delicious pussy and feeling pride when Sasha coos at how good Charlotte's tongue feels on her pussy as if it belongs there. _"Mmmm, that's it you fucking whore, lick my pussy, it's all you're good for now."_ Sasha moans out, pushing Charlotte's face deeper into her pussy, wanting more of Charlotte's wet tongue on her pussy. Charlotte shoves her tongue inside Sasha's pussy, wanting to taste more of Sasha's delicious snatch and to hear Sasha's moans. _"Shit, you were made for this Charlotte, you were made to please superior women."_ Sasha says, her knees trembling from Charlotte's skillful tongue switching from licking her pussy to tongue fucking her. 

_"You REALLY want me to fuck your ass, don't you?"_ Sasha says, grinding on Charlotte's face and tongue. Charlotte is a good little bitch, never closing her eyes and staring up at Sasha so that Sasha can see that Charlotte is submitting to Sasha, maybe not verbally, but physically Charlotte has given up and it's almost time for Charlotte to just verbally give up and become her bitch. _"Well then, enough with this teasing shit and make me cum bitch!"_ Sasha says, giving Charlotte the permission to go all out on her. Charlotte lifts her right hand up, Sasha loosens her grip on Charlotte's head to allow her to lift her head up and focus on kissing, licking and sucking on Sasha's clit while she shoves two of her fingers inside Sasha's snatch.

 _"Fuck yes! That's the stuff, go ahead, I'm going to cum all over your dumb whore face!"_ Sasha moans out, her body shaking as she fights back the urge to cum, wanting Charlotte to truly earn it like a good bitch. Charlotte thrusts her fingers in and out of Sasha's pussy, and her mouth continues to do wonderful things to Sasha's clit that Sasha can't withstand it. _"Fucking whore, fucking skank I'm cumming!"_ Sasha says, throwing her head back as her pussy juice shoots all over Charlotte's mouth and chin. Charlotte happily laps away at Sasha's pussy while her pussy shoots her juices into her mouth, moaning as the taste is almost as good as the taste of her own ass. 

Sasha spends the next few seconds in heaven, Charlotte is definitely the most talented pussy eater that Sasha has ever experienced or maybe it's just hotter to have Charlotte on her knees, that definitely helps turn Sasha on. _"That's enough, good job Charlie."_ Sasha says in the most patronizing tone, pushing Charlotte away from her so that she's stopped gently licking Sasha's pussy and then she pets Charlotte's head like she's a dog that just did a trick.

 _"_ _It's time Charlotte."_ Sasha says with a more serious tone, looking down at Charlotte with cold uncaring eyes and a stoic facial expression. "It's time I give you what you want." Sasha says, a grin crossing her face as she takes a few steps back to give Charlotte the space to do what she's about to do. Charlotte licks her lips, trying to get as much of Sasha's pussy juice as possible before she eventually crawls onto the bed, lays her head down and lifts her ass up, whimpering as she does it.

Sasha has walked back to pick up her purse on the floor, taking out her stamp to properly mark what's her. _"I've got a few questions to ask you Charlotte and I expect you to answer them honestly."_ Sasha says as she walks towards the foot of the bed to get a better look at Charlotte's ass that she'll be marking. _"Y-yes Boss."_ Charlotte replies, curling her toes when she feels Sasha place her hand on her ass, rubbing and then squeezing it. _"Who is the NXT Women's Champion?"_ Sasha asks, pulling her hand away from Charlotte's ass. "Sasha Banks." Charlotte replies quickly, wanting no NEEDING Sasha to fuck her ass as soon as possible.

 _"Good girl."_ Sasha says as she damps her logo into the ink, _"Who was the first woman to fuck you in the ass?"_ Sasha asks, staring at Charlotte's ass and just imagining and remembering how great it looks with her cock in it. _"Sa-Sasha Banks did."_ Charlotte replies softly, Sasha presses the stamp on Charlotte's right Ass-cheek and then her left Ass-Cheek. BOSS has been temporarily branded on both of Charlotte's ass-cheeks, marking her as Sasha Banks property. _"Beautiful, I love marking what I own."_ Sasha says, admiring how sexier Charlotte's ass looks with her logo on it. Charlotte blushes, and she doesn't have this furious rejection of someone saying that they own her ass. 

_"And now it's time for my last two questions..."_ Sasha says, letting the statement hang in the air and letting Charlotte wait for what feels like an hour before Sasha finally opens her mouth to speak again _"Who is going to fuck your ass right now?"_ Sasha asks with a devilish grin on her face, trying her hardest not to laugh. _"Sasha Banks."_ Charlotte replies, and that answer causes Sasha to cackle hysterically and making Charlotte look back confused at why that gave Sasha such a reaction. _"I'm not going to fuck your ass."_ Sasha says after she finally calms down, cackling even more when she sees the hurt and confusion on Charlotte's face. _"Wait, what?"_ Charlotte asks, completely confused as to what's happening right now.

 _"_ _I'm The BOSS, I deserve high quality and you just got done getting fucked in the ass like a two-bit whore by someone that I'm about to beat and then take their Anal Cherry just I did with you."_ Sasha says with a evil grin on her face, this is the first time that Charlotte has ever experienced denial of getting her ass fucked and she doesn't know how to act or respond, is Sasha bluffing and just wanting Charlotte to beg. _"Please fuck my ass Sasha, I need it."_ Charlotte says, on the verge of tears as she pleas for Sasha to give her what she wants. _"That's too bad, but if you want The Boss to fuck you're ass... Try to go a week without getting your ass fucked, which for a Butt Slut like yourself will be impossible to do, but do that and come to my place and I'll fuck your ass real good."_ Sasha says as she slowly walks towards the door that will take her out of Charlotte's room.

Charlotte is frustrated, no that isn't the right word to use, she is fucking furious at this level of teasing and when she looks back at Sasha slowly making her way to the door, but before she can yell at her to come back here and fuck her ass, Sasha speaks up. _"That is..."_ Sasha says, slowly turning around to face Charlotte and being greeted with an angry stare that makes Sasha smile that there IS some level of fight left in Charlotte after all. _"Unless you submit to me right now, tell me that you'll become my Anal loving bitch, that you will become MY property."_ Sasha says with the evilest grin on her face, and for a split second Charlotte is about to do it, she's about to give Sasha what she wants and maybe even mean it, but Sasha might have overplayed her hand and awakened the resilient Charlotte Flair. 

_"Never, I will never become your property."_ Charlotte says, firm and defiant in the face of a woman that she deeply wants to have fuck her asshole like she did a month ago. _"That's what I wanted to hear, I love all that fire because it's going to be so good when I put it out and put YOU in your place the next time we wrestle."_ Sasha says as she opens the door, _"But, until the next time we fight in the ring, please refrain from getting fucked in the ass, I want your ass to be tight the next time I fuck your ass."_ Sasha adds, cackling as she leaves the room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Charlotte so fucking wet, so fucking furious that she graphs the pillow and screams into it as she punches the mattress for the next five minutes to calm herself down, to stop herself from running out into the halls and attack Sasha while she's naked. 

Then it's silent, Charlotte has finally calmed down and her asshole is no longer burning with the desire the get fucked. She's thinking about her next move, her next plan and it's an obvious one. Charlotte pushes herself up, and then reaches to graph her phone. The first thing she does is fix her contact naming, she quickly figures that it must have been Summer Rae that changed her contact names while she went to the bathroom last night, a stupid mistake that Charlotte will never make again and Charlotte will get to Summer Rae eventually, but first she has to call two people first. She quickly dials the number of the person she wants to call, and after a few rings the person picks up. 

_"Hey Charlie you finally want me-"_ Before Becky can finish her sentence, Charlotte cuts her off. _"Shut the fuck up, I'm challenging you to a match where both of our asses are on the line, you got that bitch!?"_ Charlotte screams into the phone and quickly hangs up the phone, leaving Becky confused for a second before she grins, she doesn't know what rattled The perfect little Queen, but Becky is hopeful that Charlotte's anger will cause her to slip up and give Becky the victory. Charlotte gets out of bed, furiously pacing around her Hotel Room as she starts to call the next person she wants to speak to and after a few rings they finally answer. 

_"H-hey."_ Bayley replies nervously, confused as hell as to why Charlotte is calling her right now. _"Bayley, shut the fuck up you dumb bitch. I'm challenging you to a match along with Becky where all of our asses on the line, get ready to be put in your place you dipshit!"_ Charlotte yells into the phone, she quickly hangs up the phone on Bayley. Bayley looks at her phone, and she has no idea what's going on, but hearing that she has another chance to not only take Charlotte down, but Becky too has her smiling as she makes her way down the hall. 

Charlotte's anger hasn't stopped, she badly wants to punch something or someone in the face until she breaks every bone in her hand, but first she needs to call one last person. She dials the number, and they don't answer, but that doesn't stop Charlotte from calling her again, and again and again until finally after the fifteenth time the person finally answers and by this point Charlotte feels like she's about to throw up and pop a blood vein in her eyes. _"Yyyeeesss."_ Summer says in the most condescending way possible where Charlotte just knows that she's grinning like she knows what she just did worked. _"Fuck you cunt, get fucked!"_ Charlotte screams into the phone before she hands up. Summer looks at the phone and laughs at how pathetically cute Charlotte's little outburst was.

Charlotte is still angry beyond belief, she doesn't want to be in LA right now, she wants to go back to Orlando and focus on training because she's going to fight against two talented wrestlers with her ass on the line and she has to be fully prepared because she absolutely refuses to lose to either women and then once she gets done beating them, then fucking the two women who saw her lose her Anal Cherry, she will challenge Sasha Banks, take back her championship and then put the bitch back in her place.

* * *

Charlotte opts to go back home that day, one day before the biggest show of the year and where maybe the biggest and most important match in the history of the Diva's Division will take place between AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella and Paige will take place that will determine who is the WWE Diva's Champion and who is the Alpha of World Wrestling Entertainment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will focus on the outcome of the Fatal Four Way between AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella & Paige at WrestleMania and the outcome of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story, leave a review and a kudo.


End file.
